A Fixed Mark
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Sequel to 'Northern Star' The King has been captured and Prince John is coming to Nottingham! The Sheriff and Gisborne are close to completing their coup! Robin Hood contacts an old friend who may be able to turn the tables on the Prince and The Sheriff.
1. A Flurry of Rumors

**Sillys, of course I don't own Robin Hood, but I do own Bryony and a gaggle o' other characters I created...you may use them if you fancy the idea of a slow painful death...**

The reviewers have spoken! Here is your sequel, folks and I promise this will be just as good as the first...heck, let's hope it's even BETTER! XD As you know, I do my best to be historically accurate, but sometimes I have to let some things slide like specific dates and such for the sake of making this work with legend and the show. This is AU as it is based off of the issues from 'Northern Star,' but there are some Series 2 elements to come in this story! So, what more can I say but ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!

* * *

I

A Flurry of Rumors

Never did Sherwood Forest look so beautiful as in the fall. The leaves turned brighter than gold, redder than fire, and all about them the wind rustled through the trees, causing the leaves to fall to the forest floor like little, swirling dancers. The world was going out into winter with a fierce explosion of color. It was as if the forest wanted to hold onto its dignity for one more month, or so, and had turned it's whole nature into fields of color and sound.

For the people of Nottinghamshire this was a time for collecting the harvests from the plowed land, and to make the most of their wares. Merchants from around the shire came and went from village to village hoping to make a few coins before the colder, winter months came to put the entire world into a sleep.

It was market day in Locksley and the sounds of the villagers' laughter and chatter drifted over the morning air. Merchant's haggling prices with potential buyers; friends meeting with friends and exchanging the latest news, women gossiping over one another, and children running under their parent's heels eager for adventure and a little mischief.

A flash of pale blond hair radiated light in the autumn sun. A lithe young woman was drifting in and out of the market center, a sparkle of joy in her blue eyes. She watched as the people interacted with one another, but to all anyone could see she was alone. She paused often to look at the wares, but she was not interested in buying a thing.

She was humming a cheery tune to herself as she walked through the town. She gave a sigh of idle contentment and smiled a little as the still cooling wind blew about her shoulders, making her hair tangle itself and knot about her head. Her moment of peace; however, was short lived.

"Jenny!" A woman shouted.

The blond haired woman gave a squeak of surprise and she jumped up. An older woman pounded her way over towards the quailing young girl, "Honestly, if your feet were planted on the ground you would have floated away, you addle-brained child!" She straightened Jenny's back and pulled her from her quaking position.

"Sorry, Mary..." She mumbled.

"I need you're help today, Jenny and I can't be looking after two children at the same time.

"I know..." Jenny said quietly.

"The Mistress needs me back at the Manor, can I be sure you will get the rest of the goods without drifting away?" Mary snapped sternly.

"Of course." Jenny said, taking the basket.

"And no daydreaming!" Mary shouted as she marched back down the road to the Manor.

Jenny sighed as she headed over to the market stalls. She pushed her tangling hair out of her eyes and tucked the straying locks behind her ears. The basket was heavier than she thought it would be. How on earth did Mary manage it? But then again, Mary was always bigger and tougher than she seemed. Jenny giggled to herself. A lot of the under maids considered her to be something like a great, fierce bear; always grumbling about and watching everyone to make sure things were done to her liking, but she was as kind as a mother with her cubs, and for that Jenny could respect her.

"Whatcha got in the basket, Jenny?" A gruff voice broke through her thoughts once again.

Jenny gave an excited, shocked squeal of surprise. She wasn't built to handle surprises and yet everyone seemed to take great pleasure in making her scream, squeak, or cower. "Whoa, hang on now, 's only me." A hooded man held up his hands to show he was unarmed and not dangerous. As if Alan a Dale was ever a present danger to Jenny's health!

"I know. Go away." Jenny moaned as she tried to move aside.

"Aw, now that's not very nice." Alan said with a smile, "And after we came all this way just to see you."

"You did not! Now leave me alone!" Jenny hissed.

"Not even a 'Good morning?' or a 'How are you? So nice to see you?'" Another voice said with a playful tone.

Jenny groaned as Robin Hood winked at her from under his hood. "And it's a pleasure to see you again as well, Jenny."

"Go away..." She said again.

"Leave her alone, Master. Why must you always do this?" Much sighed in exasperation.

Robin lifted up the cloth that covered the basket. "Now this could feed a few families..."

Jenny wrenched her basket away from the outlaw's prying hands, "It's Market Day, I always go with Mary to market..."

"I don't see Mary, though?" Robin smiled.

"She went back to the Manor, to see to my Mistress's baby." Jenny mumbled.

"Ah yes, little Lady Gisborne, how is the girl?" Robin asked.

"It's none of your business!" Jenny squeaked.

"There's a little girl living in my house. I should like to know at least, _how_ the child is faring?" Robin said with an amused expression.

"It has not been your home for years!" Jenny snapped with a squeak of fright, "Oh no...no, no I am sorry, let me go, please! I hate it when you talk with me!"

A cloud of darkness passed over Robin's face. "Sorry to detain you, Jenny." He bowed mockingly out of the way.

Jenny scampered away like a terrified puppy. "I don't understand why we keep talking to her." Will said as he walked over to Robin's side as the gang turned to leave the village.

"Because she likes us, Will." Robin snorted.

"Really?" he retorted.

"She can't even look you in the eyes, Robin." Djaq piped up.

"Scared she may be, but stupid she is not." Robin mused. "We could use her."

"No." Little John said.

"Yeah, not being funny but...I've seen mice braver than she is." Alan joined in.

Robin laughed. The roads were getting clearer as they left the heart of the village for the forest path. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, but it's the truth in't?" Alan said.

"Hold on a moment..." Robin stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Djaq asked.

"Where's Much?"

* * *

"Jenny! Jenny!" Much called as he scrambled to avoid the villagers to catch up with the fleeing servant girl.

"Oh! Leave me alone!" Jenny wailed as she turned her head around for a split second to see Much.

"Wait! I just want to talk." Much said.

Jenny stopped slowly, breathing in heavily. "I know! That's all you and your gang ever do with me! Talk! What do you want?"

"Robin, my Master, he thinks you're clever. I know he doesn't always say it, but he does like you." Much said with what he hoped was a convincing grin.

Jenny gave a squeaking laugh, "Well, I do not think so..."

"Well, I like you." Much shrugged.

"I can not be here..." Jenny said, "If I am caught with you or any of Robin Hood's gang...my Master will..he'll..."

"You won't be caught, Jenny." Much said, "You've never been seen with us before."

Jenny hung her head. She didn't like Robin Hood and the other outlaws, they frightened her with their bold ways and rude manners. Whenever they talked with her she felt as if everyone was watching, that everyone was going to sneak away and tell the guards or worse, her Master. It wasn't that she hated them for what they stood for, she just wished that they would leave her alone. Much; however, never spoke to her in such a manner. He had been decent to say the least, she didn't dislike him as much as the others and that was the only reason she did not turn around and run back Locksley Manor as fast as her legs could carry her.

"So..."

"I..." Both Jenny and Much had started together. Jenny's fingers curled around her basket handle and she scuffled her feet on the dirt for a moment. "I still need to get the rest of the supplies Mary sent me for." She muttered, "Would you like to join me?"

"What? Oh, really?" Much stammered. Jenny had never been the most friendly of girls, always silent, eyes averted, never smiling. "That is, if you'd like..."

Jenny restrained a giggle as Much babbled onward, "No one should recognize you, it's always crowded on market days.."

"I thought you said you didn't like me." Much said as they walked through the market.

"No. I said I didn't like it when all of you gang up on me." Jenny corrected quietly.

"Ah...right..." Much muttered.

Jenny and Much move through the market in occasional silence. Jenny had never spent more than a few minutes alone with one of the outlaws, and Much seemed like one of the less intimidating ones. At least he did not seem to enjoy making her jump with fright and squeak like some terrified mouse.

Much allowed her to talk as often as she wanted to and remain as silent as she felt compelled to be. Perhaps it was for this reason she felt compelled to tell him of what she had heard in Locksley, or perhaps it was because she wanted to feel less than useless and stupid; for she was told that she was stupid and shiftless at least once a day by her Mistress.

"There is a rumor, Much, a rumor of something...but...I do not know..." Jenny suddenly stammered.

"A rumor?" Much jumped, "About what?"

"Concerning King Richard..." Jenny said softly, she could feel her legs shaking again, she hated sitting atop a secret so big it made break the whole of her being.

"Jenny! Tell me. What? When did you hear of this? How..." Much began to rattle on.

"I heard it. I listen, I am not so very stupid!" Jenny cried.

"I never meant..."

"There is a rumor, the King has been captured. I know not what else, but that there is a ransom involved...I could not hear anymore but that..." Jenny shook.

"The King? Captured?" Much could barely breathe. "Impossible!"

"I told you it was only a rumor." Jenny mumbled, thinking perhaps it was rather silly of her to bring it up at all.

"I have to go. I have to leave right now..." Much stammered, "Jenny," he said before he turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Much dashed away back to Robin and the gang.

Jenny clutched the basket in her hand. No one had ever said thank you to her before. She smiled slightly, and resumed her rounds of the market place. Perhaps she was not so very useless after all.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Robin said pacing back and forth.

"Jenny was." Much replied. "Shouldn't we at least look into it?"

"Of course!" Robin Hood snarled.

The rest of the gang were silent as they watched their leader pace about the floor of their camp like a wolf in a cage. There were many different possibilities to this rumor, and none of them boded well. The rumor could merely be an exaggerated form of information from a very excitable servant, or it could be less than rumor and more than the truth.

Djaq tapped her fingers on her knee as she thought over this information. "Robin," she interjected into the dense silence, "We need to get into the Castle."

Robin stopped his pacing, "No..._we_ don't have to go anywhere."

"What are you getting at?" Alan asked, uncrossing his arms.

"All of you," Robin said, "stay here, I have a visit to make..." With that, Robin slung a quiver of arrows over his back, grabbed his bow and dashed off down the forest road.

"Master!" Much called as Robin ran, "Oh!_ Why_ does he _always_ do this!"

* * *

Nottingham Castle seemed to rise up out of the gold of the autumn land like a mass of rock on a bright ocean. All color seemed to cease among the gray walls' presence, even the gaiety of the season seemed to fall silent under the strict gaze of the towers. The townspeople were subdued and walked about quietly, oblivious to the fact that their neighboring villages were in the middle of festive, happy celebrations.

In the middle of the crowded, but less ecstatic market, a hooded man stood leaning against one of the wooden posts. He watched the crowd with an alert and steady eye until he finally found the object of his quiet searches.

A beautiful woman came hurrying through the market center, her brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders and was teased by the occasional gust of wind. Her clear, blue eyes were also searching the crowds.

The hooded man whistled slightly to get the woman's attention. He chuckled and finally gave a slight call. "Oh, Marian." the man said in a coy tone of voice.

Marian turned about to finally spot the hooded man standing a few feet away from her. "Robin!" she hissed as she hurried over to him.

Robin laughed at her indignant reaction. "Hello, Marian. You look particularly lovely today."

Marian hit him, "Why is it that you only flatter me when you want something?"

"That's not true!" Robin protested, but Marian gave a knowing glare and Robin replied sheepishly, "Not all the time."

"What is it, Robin?" Marian sighed.

"There is a rumor that has been going around..." Robin began,

"And naturally you need me to confirm it for you." Marian finished.

"I wasn't going to put it so bluntly, but...yes." Robin smiled, his arms itching to wrap themselves around this woman.

Marian sighed, "You know it is getting harder and harder to get your information. The Sheriff has been taking extra precautions as of late."

"Then it may very well be true..." Robin mused, fearing the worst. If the King was truly captured and in foreign and enemy hands then he was the only one who would be able to rescue him. If not, no...he shuddered, he did not even want to think of the consequences of what should happen if he should fail.

"What may be true?" Marian asked, seeing the flicker of tension in Robin's face.

"There is a rumor that the King has been captured." Robin stated through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Marian let out a gasp, she had certainly not been expecting that.

"But I do not know if it is so; that's why I need you!" Robin said, grabbing Marian by the shoulders.

Marian had lost all of her former playful sarcasm and stared at Robin quite seriously. The King? Captured? It was too horrible to even imagine. "Of course, Robin! I will do all I can." To right she would, let Hell's own army try and stop her now, nothing would, not when Marian set her mind on something.

Robin embraced her, "Stay safe though, Marian. This is not like any other scrap of information."

"Safety? This is the whole of England's safety we are discussing here! You would risk your life for the King, why shouldn't I?" Marian hissed as she pulled away.

"Marian..."

Marian silenced him with a quick kiss. "Not another word out of you, Robin of Locksley." she smiled slightly, "I let you perform your acts of heroism without complaint."

Robin let out a snort of laughter. Marian hit him again playfully, "For the most part then. Let me do my part."

Robin nodded, "Good luck." he whispered.

"The same to you." She kissed his cheek teasingly, "Now get out of here, before you are seen!"

Marian watched as Robin faded into the crowd. She gave a sigh and adjusted her cloak about her shoulders. There was work to be done; so, she turned on her heels and hurried back to Nottingham Castle.

* * *

For some, time does not pass in the same way it does for others. Sometimes time can seem to be an endless, sifting sea of sand; always blowing from one place to the next, swirling over head, but never going anywhere, never moving forward. Life proceeded to go on around them, but while these said people were a part of it all, somewhere in the back of their minds, or in the darker corners of their souls, they were still frozen in the vast plain of Time.

For Guy of Gisborne, time had become rather like many fragile hourglasses shattering at different intervals. For the most part he moved forward with the weight of time pushed to the far edges of his being, but in quiet moments when he had nothing or no one to distract him those hourglasses of time broke down around him. Memories he tried not to think about would spill out to the forefront of his mind and he would become stuck in the idea of what those memories offered him.

Of course he would never admit to this strangle hold time held over him, nor would he admit that in those moments he could break just as easily as the pieces of the glass. When certain names of memories threatened to trip over his tongue, or when another stumbled upon it; Guy's rages were known to be swift and fierce. His wife, naturally, learned to ignore any mention of certain names and stopped altogether whenever she caught the urge to question certain instances.

Now, there was hardly any time for Guy to slip into his own thoughts. Nottingham was abuzz with strange rumors, one in particular: The capture of King Richard. This was a rumor which he had heard on occasion for some time now, but up until this point he had passed it off as tavern talk and didn't bother to investigate the matter further. But lately this rumor had reached a point of annoyance far greater than Guy could tolerate. There must be some truth to this rumor, in order for it to sustain itself so long in the minds of the people.

Sir Guy hurried through the halls of the Nottingham Castle, his quick, purposeful, metal-filled step alerted all those in his way to quickly depart from it. Guy moved without care as to who he shoved or jarred from his path, and he continued on in this temper until he reached the doors to the Sheriff's quarters.

The doors opened in a great burst. "My lord!" Guy snapped.

"What is it, Gisborne?" The Sheriff said, without looking up from his desk where he sat working.

"My lord, there have been certain rumors I have been hearing repeating for some time now..." Guy said as he walked right up to the Sheriff's desk. "For a while I assumed it was just idle talk, but...the rumors say King Richard has been captured."

"Oh?" The Sheriff mused as his quill flicked upwards. "Gisborne, that is nothing...can't you ever bring me anything new?"

Guy stood slack jawed at the Sheriff's response. For a moment he had to fight to keep his voice at a reasonable level. "So it's true?"

"Of course it's true...and shut your mouth Gisborne you look like a fish out of water!" The Sheriff snapped, eyes roving upwards for just a brief second.

"_Why didn't you tell me?!_" Guy nearly shouted through gritted teeth.

"Must have slipped my mind. Shame on me." The Sheriff sighed sarcastically.

"How long?" Guy said, his gloved hands gripping the desk. "How long have you known?!"

"Oh...hard to say." The Sheriff finally put his quill down to count upon his fingers, "I'd say...nigh on six months now..."

"_Six months?!_" Guy shouted.

"If it was of any importance I would have, of course, mentioned it in passing." The Sheriff grinned.

"You don't think the King getting captured holds any significance?!" Guy said, his eyes blazing with indignation at being left out of the circle of information.

"Not when I was first informed of it, no." The Sheriff said in all seriousness, "But I _was_ going to tell you, considering that now it _will_ concern us."

This seemed to douse Guy's mounting rage only slightly. "What do you mean?" He barked gruffly.

"You two!" The Sheriff shouted suddenly at the two guards posted at the entrance of his door. "Leave us for a moment."

The guards bowed and promptly shut the door before departing from their stations beyond it. The Sheriff looked back at Guy and said in a low tone. "There is to be a meeting of sorts."

"What kind of a meeting?" Guy asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you would _shut up_," The Sheriff hissed in annoyance, "I will explain."

Guy, scowling, did as he was bidden. The Sheriff went on, "King Richard is being held for ransom by the _Holy_ Roman Empire." The Sheriff spat the name out sarcastically, obviously he cared not for the title of the empire, he had always found it ridiculous, "and Prince John is intent on keeping him there until autumn of next year, _but_ of course if the good King can be done away with during his stay...he wouldn't mind that so much either."

Guy couldn't help but smirk at the last remark. The Sheriff folded his hands atop the desk, "So Prince John is coming to Nottingham with a few ambassadors..."

Guy blanched visibly, "Prince John...is coming here?"

"Yes, and so are the ambassadors from the Empire and France, all of course wishing the same thing as ourselves...and Prince John wishes to keep this as private as possible, hence why this is not to take place in London...the ransom is to be agreed upon here and the King will be held for as long as the Prince determines I am sure." The Sheriff finished.

"But surely..." Guy said as he processed all of this overwhelming information, "this is what we have been waiting for?"

The Sheriff laughed, "If it all goes well then yes, but with the Empire constantly demanding more and more money for a closer date than is preferred...if that happens...King Richard will return a lot sooner than expected."

Guy nodded, realizing the tediousness of these demands. "And if the worst should occur?" He hazard to ask.

"I would have thought that route obvious, Gisborne." The Sheriff said, drumming his fingers atop the desk.

Guy flashed a half-grin. Assassinating the king was the least of his worries at that moment. The Sheriff stood up from his chair, "But, only if..."

"...the ransom is not agreed upon." Guy concluded.

The Sheriff nodded. Guy turned as if to leave, but he instead asked another question, "When is Prince John to arrive in Nottingham?"

"Two months time." The Sheriff answered.

Guy nodded, two months was not so very long at all. He opened the doors to step back out in the hall, but as he did so he blinked, because for a moment he thought he saw someone scurry around the corner. He hurried over after the vision and peered around the same corner, but much to his surprise: no one was there.

* * *

Even though it was the horse doing much of the work, Marian still felt as if it was her legs pounding down the forest roads and up and over the rising hillsides. He breath came hard and fast in her lungs as she urged her horse onward as faster and faster she tore through Sherwood Forest.

"Marian!" A shout startled her and she pulled back on the reigns, hard. The horse gave a sharp, neigh as he was pulled violently to a stop. Marian's head turned from side to side as she tried to find the source of the noise which had interrupted her ride.

Robin leaped down from a tree and directly to the right of Marian. "I take it you are _not_ just out for a little light exercise." he commented, glancing at the panting horse.

"Robin!" Marian was quick to dismount as Robin hurried over to her.

"You do have news, then?!" Robin said, clutching her arms in excitement.

"Yes, and it is not good." Marian said, she likewise clung to him as well. "The King has been captured..."

Robin swore violently, but Marian held him place before he could think to break away from her, "There is more." Marian hissed, "There is to be a meeting. Prince John is coming to Nottingham!"

"No..." Robin's face paled only slightly and only for a moment before anger seemed to crackle like lightening into his eyes.

"He is to come here to discuss the terms of the ransom with the other ambassadors." Marian finished in a rush.

"Where did you hear this?" Robin asked.

"I heard it from the Sheriff himself." Marian said.

Robin stared at her quizzically for a moment before Marian said with sly smirk upon her face. "The doors tend to be very thin in the Castle."

Robin kissed her fiercely in adoration of her accomplishment. Marian returned the kiss, but quickly pulled back. "So, what are we to do?"

"I don't know..." Robin said before he signaled for the rest of the gang to come down to him.

The others stood around Robin and Marian. Much was the first to ask it, "What is it then, Master?" For none of them had been privy to the conversation shared by Marian and Robin.

Robin quickly explained. In the silence that followed only Djaq swore in both English and her mother tongue. "Robin..." Will said, his face as pale a ghost, "Tell me you have a plan...tell _us_ you know what to do."

Robin let out a frustrated growl as he released Marian to pace back and forth. "I need to think...I need to think..." he repeated, his hands running through his hair in his aggravation and anxiety.

Suddenly, Robin paused and straightened. An odd and clouded look passed over his face as a smile threatened to twitch past the despairing gloom. "Lads..." he said turning to face both his gang and Marian, "I think it's time we contacted an old friend of ours..."

* * *

**Annnnd cue Robin Hood theme music! XD All right there you have it! The first chapter! REVIEW ME DARLINGS! REVIEW! **


	2. Upon the Road

**Author's Note/Rant:** First off let me apologize for the delay, it is the holiday break and I have been distracted with friends and family coming over and staying for a few days, I should be back on track again soon. Next, after watching the finale for this season of Robin Hood I found I simply could not continue to write this story as I was so mad at the writers and disappointed in Guy that I could not bare to get inside his head to write the necessary scenes for this story. For a while I contemplated trashing the whole thing. I absolutely love writing the characters of Robin Hood and the gang, but by far the most fascinating and dynamic character is Guy, and for this whole season I was able to really get a good glimpse of his character, his weaknesses, his strengths...basically I got into his head and I felt I was beginning to understand the man well enough, which was good as I was attempting to keep him in character! XD Then I was thrown for a major loop and now I'm feeling as if I have him all wrong. Then I realized, that if the writers for the show wish to portray Guy as the villain with no hope of a gray area to this black and white tale of good v. evil then...I will provide the dynamics. I'm not going to give up on this character, yes, I'm starting to doubt his ability to be redeemed or loved...but god damn it I'm going to try and portray this man in both his worst and his best aspects. I doubt many of you are going to want to read a story concerning Guy right now, but for those of you who haven't given up on the character, bravo! I refuse to let his character go two-dimensional, I pray that season three does not do such a thing. Now...please, read, critique, enjoy and thank you for your support:)

* * *

II

Upon the Road

It was with the greatest amount of caution that Robin found a messenger loyal enough to the king and to his cause, and trustworthy enough to keep his silence until he reached his goal.

For many weeks Robin wondered if he had done the right thing. Would the messenger stay silent and loyal, or would he give away his message if he was payed well enough? There truly was no way to know. Marian insisted that it would go as planned, and for one month following, all seemed to be well.

The familiar sound of horses' hooves alerted the outlaws, who were currently monitoring the North Road. Idly, the gang checked their weapons and marked their positions so as to be ready to overpower any fool who went straying into their ambush.

As the horse and its rider neared the outlaws leaped from their hiding places, weapons in hand. The horse reared up in surprise with a neigh and the man who was sitting atop the creature came crashing to the floor with a shocked yelp.

"Hold!" Robin Hood called as he made his way over to the fallen man. "Are you all right, lad?"

"Robin?" The young man, who seemed to be only a year out of boyhood at least, inquired in a curious tone.

"Aye." Robin said, offering the man a hand upright, which the man took gratefully.

"I have a message for you." The man reached into his pack which he had slung across his shoulders for a folded piece of parchment.

Robin's eyes lit up and he nearly tore the letter out of the stunned man's hands. "Good work, boy! I knew I could count on you."

"What does it say?" Will asked as he and the rest of the gang trudged over to take a glance at the message.

Robin unfolded the letter and there, in the center of the parchment was written simply: _I am coming_.

"Is this all?" Robin asked as he absentmindedly handed the letter off to Djaq so that she and the rest of the gang could examine it.

The messenger shook his head. "The Queen sent her own messenger to Nottingham to see the Sheriff. She mentioned something about effectiveness and speed." The man shrugged.

Robin grinned, "You've done well. Did the Queen say when she would arrive in England?"

"No." The messenger replied.

"No matter..." Robin said, clapping the man on the back.

Djaq re-folded up the letter. "She really is coming back?"

Robin nodded. Djaq kept her smiles to herself as the rest of the gang joined in on Robin's good mood. It had been a long time since Djaq had last seen her friend, nearly three years come the next few months. What had become of her? Would she still be the same woman she remembered? She hoped so, three years was plenty of time to change the heart and mind of any man or woman. She prayed that her friend, at least, had managed to cheat time's tricks and stay true to herself. Well, Djaq mused silently, she would just have to wait a little longer to find out.

* * *

The doors to the Sheriff's quarters opened slowly and one of the guards stepped in and bowed before stating his business. "My lord, there is a messenger for you."

"Send him in." The Sheriff sighed.

"Yes, my lord." The guard ducked out of sight for a moment or two and another man entered.

This man was dressed smartly and neatly. His blond hair was cut short at the edges around his face, giving him an angular appearance. His blue eyes flashed importantly as his black boots clicked upon the stone floor. He turned on his heel to face the Sheriff and bowed politely. "Sheriff Vaysey of Nottingham." He said in a heavily accented voice.

The accent caused the Sheriff to jump up in his chair and actually pay the man some semblance of attention. "I do not need my own name repeated to me..." he snapped.

The man bristled a bit at the Sheriff's quipped tone. "Apologies..." he said with a coldness, "I come bearing a message from Her Majesty, Queen Hjördís of Norway." He said as he placed a sealed envelope before the Sheriff.

"_WHAT?!_" The Sheriff roared. There was a name he had never expected to hear again in his lifetime. Gisborne said he had killed her...

The messenger cleared his throat harshly,"She hopes she finds you well and wishes to act upon her alliance with England by extending her help in aiding your King Richard's return."

"Oh, shut up!" The Sheriff said as he opened the letter violently to read nearly exactly what the messenger had just spoken to him. What an extension of help she was going to be! She could counteract everything he had been working towards. "When should I expect the foreigner?"

"She should only be a few days behind. Her Majesty does not like to keep her friends waiting." The messenger said with a snarl of indignation in his voice.

The Sheriff crumpled the letter in his hands, a thin sneer inching it's way across his face. "Get out." he said.

"My lord...?" The messenger took a step backwards.

"Get out! Out, or I will throw you from the room myself, you asinine, foreign twit!" The Sheriff said, knocking papers from his desk as he lunged from his chair.

The messenger scampered from the room, muttering curses under his breath. "_GISBORNE!_" The Sheriff shouted.

When no one entered the room immediately the Sheriff tore for the doorway. Placing his hands upon either side of the arches he shouted again. This time he was rewarded with the familiar metal clank of Guy's footsteps. "_What_ is so urgent, my lord?" Guy said in a surly tone.

"In._Now_!" The Sheriff snapped at him and turn to duck back inside his room. Guy followed and shut the door behind him. "My lord?" He asked as he stood in the center of the room, arms crossed and eyebrow arched in mild annoyance and curiosity.

"It seems your pretty, little, leper friend has decided to pay us a visit." The Sheriff said in his most restrained voice.

"What?" Guy asked, but there had been the faintest of pauses before he questioned the Sheriff.

The Sheriff slammed his hands down onto the desk before him. "The foreign queeny just sent me a messenger. Explain how the dead can suddenly extend their wishes to ally with us, Gisborne! I thought I told you I wanted her _dead?!"_

"I told you I left her for dead...that was nearly three years ago!" Guy shouted back.

"Left?_Left?!_ Next time, Gisborne, stab the bloody devil twice if you have to!" The Sheriff ranted.

"My lord..." Guy sighed in exasperation.

"Oh quit your sniveling, Gisborne! I don't want to hear your dithering excuses! I need results, which obviously you have been unable to produce! Now, I am to have the little trouble-maker run amok in my castle, Gisborne, IN.MY.CASTLE!"

Guy's arms dropped to his sides, "Br-...Queen Hjördís is coming here?"

"I have already told you!" The Sheriff snapped. "I want that girl dead, Gisborne, and I don't care if I have to do it myself, but I will see her _dead!_ Get out!" The Sheriff waved a brutal dismissal.

Guy did so with a quick slam of the door. He exhaled slowly, he hadn't realized he had stopped his breath for a moment. Queen Hjördís was coming to Nottingham? Surely not, he had warned her of the repercussions if she should dare return to England. She would be the death of him and he for her; he mused angrily.

Anger; however, soon gave way into a type of anticipation Guy had never known before. It had been three years since he had last seen the Queen. Three, long years in which he had had time to forget aspects of her. Sometimes he feared he was forgetting what she looked like, how she sounded, how she felt...his memories blurred her in his mind's eye. But now, she was coming back! The one person that truly belonged to him: mind, body, and soul was coming back! If time had seemed to crawl on forever for Sir Guy before he knew of Hjördís's return, time would seem to grind to a halt until she arrived.

* * *

The sound of horse hooves alerted Julianna, the Lady Gisborne, of her husbands return. She had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire in her attempts to hush her own baby into slumber. The little Adelina was a fussy one when it came to sleep, and lately Julianna had not be getting much rest due to her child's constant tantrums.

Adelina was still peacefully asleep and Julianna checked to make sure she was properly bundled up against the cold before she went outside to greet her husband. She watched as he handed off his horse to one of the stable boys and as he neared the door she smiled. "Welcome home, my love." she said, her voice still tinged with sleep.

Guy ignored her and brushed past her into the warmth of the manor. Julianna fumbled to recover from the silent injury. "It...it hasn't been too stressful of a day I hope. Well, I mean with me at least...Adelina has finally gone to sleep, after much trouble! She's an angel when she sleeps. Would you like to hold her?" Julianna asked with a hopeful grin on her face.

"No I would not like to hold her." Guy snapped at his wife as he pounded his way up the stairs.

Julianna gave a sigh of disappointment. Guy had never held his child let alone bother to glance at her twice within her few months of life. Julianna knew Guy wanted a son, and as his wife it was her duty to provide him with heirs. She, herself, had been shamed that their first-born had not been a son, but a daughter. Sometimes Julianna grew resentful of the little child and left the girl for Mary to look after, but other times she found the sweet, smiling baby greatly amusing and beautiful to look at and take care of.

Julianna followed her husband upstairs into their room. He was quickly changing his shirt for a fresh one. Julianna rocked her baby quietly at first as she looked about the room. "You might at least try holding her...

"How many times do I have to tell you, woman, I have no _desire_ to hold her!" Guy shouted.

Little Adelina woke with a start and a wail of indignation at being jarred from her evening nap. Guy grabbed his coat and as he walked from the room he roared at his wife, "Shut that wailing thing up!"

Julianna winced as the door slammed. She crooned and hushed for the baby to be still again. She placed Adelina in her crib to the corner of the room. "Oh please be quiet!" She whispered to the baby. "Why won't you just sleep?!"

The door opened again, it was Mary, summoned at the cry of the baby. "What's all the fuss in here?" she asked.

Julianna glared. "Adelina is acting up again. She is disturbing my husband and may I say she is grating on my nerves as well!"

"Apologies, Mistress, how could she be so bad tempered?" Mary said with a bow and a grit of her teeth. "I'll see to the child."

"Too right you well. If she wakes me again tonight she can go and sleep in the servants quarters!" Julianna said with an impatient fury and stormed from the room.

Mary sighed and shook her head as she picked the screaming Adelina up from her crib. She rocked the baby back and forth and patted her on the back as she tried to ease the child's discomfort. "There, there...you sleep now little Mistress. Your mother and father are proper cross with you." she said in a mocking stern tone. It soon dropped as she continued to hush and cajole the child back into sleep. "That's right..." Mary crooned as she placed Adelina back down in her crib where she began to sleep quietly again. "You go back to sleep...poor little thing."

Mary took her seat in the chair purposely placed next to the crib for her use. She watched over her sleeping charge, chin in her hands. Mary adored Adelina dearly, but it was obvious she was the only one of the household who did. The child's mother only payed attention to her when she was bored or wished to amuse herself with her baby's smiles. And Adelina's father, well, he wanted nothing to do with the girl and he made that fairly obvious by neither holding nor looking at the baby.

Mary reached out a hand to smooth back the baby's black tufts of curls. "Sleep, sleep, my little Adelina." she said softly. "Sleep, sleep..."

* * *

Julianna stopped her furious pounding down the stairs when she saw Guy standing by the fireplace. "Guy?" she said quietly.

"What?" He turned to face her sullenly.

Julianna walked down the last few steps cautiously, "I know...I know that you are displeased with me," she whispered as she walked towards him, "but must you take your disappointment out on your child?"

Guy sneered at turned his head away from his wife. Julianna came to stand opposite of him so that he could not avoid her gaze. Her hazel eyes blinked up at him steadily, "For months I have tried to get you to just look at her. Guy she is as much a part of you as she is of me! Besides..." Julianna said, folding down a few creases in her dress, "We are young yet...I can still give you a son." she tried to smile at him and place a hand upon his shoulder.

Guy shrugged the hand away. "There are other matters to be dealt with, and I assure you, Julianna, they are far more pressing than whether or not I choose to _look_ at my child." He turned away from his wife and headed for the door, "and was it not _you_ who bragged that you would only give me sons?" he laughed derisively, "I think, my wife, that in disappointment we are the perfect match." Guy wrenched the door open wildly and stormed from the house.

Julianna breathed out a shaky sigh of frustration. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she trembled in rage and dismay. "My lady..?" A voice from behind startled Julianna.

"Foolish girl!" Julianna said in an eruption of anger.

Jenny's eyes went wide at the sight of her mistress in one of her tempers. Julianna stormed over to her. "Have you taken to spying on your mistress, hm? Think it rather amusing?"

"No, my lady! I was only..." Julianna cut Jenny's excuses off with a shrill slap to the servant's face. Jenny gave a squeak of pain and fright and placed a hand upon her reddening cheek.

"Get out of my sight!" Julianna shouted in humiliation, pointing towards the servant's quarters.

Jenny scrambled away from her mistress. Julianna passed a hand over her eyes as her maid servant dashed from the room. She took a few moments to steady her breath before smoothing out her dress yet again. It was then that she noticed the silence in her house. Julianna gave a sigh of gratitude; praise be, her baby had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Jenny shut the door which led to the kitchens and the servant's quarters beyond them with a startled sigh. On trembling legs she made her way over to the laundry which was hanging a pace away from where she stood.

She set herself to work on taking down at was dry and folding it in her arms to gather it up and take it inside with her. She began to feel the calming affects that came with the simple, daily chore. She had just begun to hum cheerfully when a voice broke through her contentedness. "Psst..."

Jenny nearly dropped her load in startled surprise. "Whoa...hold hard there, 'sonly me!" Alan a Dale quickly stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Go away!" Jenny hissed fervently.

"I will!" Alan retorted, "but Robin though ye might like t' know that our messenger returned a few days ago."

Jenny had been informed of Robin Hood and the gang's plan to help aid the King, but usually Much came to tell her...and he never tried scaring her like Alan or the others did. "All right, now I know...get out of here!"

Alan shook his head at her with a smirk of amusement. "Why do y' stay, Jenny? Robin's said he'd welcome ye int' the gang."

"Stop teasing..." Jenny snapped.

"I'm not!" Alan said indignantly.

"I can't leave and you know it." Jenny said, "My Mistress needs me."

"Not being funny, but she needs you like a sack of flour, or did ya get that luvly red mark falln' down the stairs?"

Jenny hastily tried to cover her cheek with her hand while at the same time maintain a good grip on the laundry in her arms. Alan laughed at her antics, "I'm jus' saying, Jenny..."

"It's not your place to tell me anything! At least I keep an honest living, not like you and your _gang_, running off into the forest and robbing from people!" Jenny said.

"Hey, hey! You know that we give every piece o' what we take back t' the people!" Alan snapped at her.

Jenny sighed in exasperation. "I know...I just...oh, why can't you all just leave me alone?!"

"As good as done." Alan said in a huff as he turned and disappeared back around the tree.

Jenny shook her head as her anger cooled from her. She set down her pile of clothes and took down a heavy blanket hanging from its pegs. She folded it neatly and placed the other smaller bits of the wash on top of the blanket and balanced the items carefully in her arms. She turned about on her heels to carry it all back into the house when she came face to face with Guy of Gisborne. Jenny squeaked in fright and nearly sent her bundle tumbling to the floor again.

"My lord!" Jenny said.

"Did I scare you, Jenny?" Guy said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"N-n-no, my lord." Jenny stammered.

"I thought I heard voices." Guy said glowering at her, "Who were you talking to?" he growled.

"N-n-no one, my lord!" Jenny said, here eyes going wide.

"Do you know what I think?" Guy smirked, toying with the girl like a cat with a mouse, "I think you are lying to me."

"I swear, my lord, I would never! Sometimes I sing to myself when I'm working, my lord...p-p-perhaps you heard me..." Jenny said, thinking fast.

Guy arched an eyebrow at her response. "Really?" he did not believe a word of her statement.

"Yes, my lord." Jenny said, feeling as if he might believe her.

Guy, smirking, backhanded her; sending her reeling over backwards and dropping her bundle of clothes. "You are to be confined to the manor." he snarled at her, "If I hear any more "singing" your punishment will be far more severe, understood?!"

Jenny nodded her head fervently in fright. "Y-yes, my lord!"

Guy glared at her as he stalked away from the fallen girl. Jenny stifled a sob in her throat. She sniffed tearfully and looked up at the window. Julianna was staring down at her. Jenny stared up at her mistress as if searching for some mercy or help. Julianna continued to stare down at Jenny for another moment or two before she turned her back on the girl and walked away from the window.

* * *

If there was one thing the outlaws loved about Sherwood Forest in the fall, it was the leaves which drifted down from their perches overhead. With each leaf that dropped to the forest floor the more cluttered the roads became with the crisp dead leaves, and those dead leaves made quite a noise when any unfortunate passersby should be traveling down the length of the roads.

Consequently, this made Robin Hood's job fairly easy, what with the forest acting as his best ally and alarm he and his gang were able to ambush most of the travelers who braved the routes through the forest.

It was after one such a successful raid when the gang was given yet another signal from the forest. The familiar crunch of leaves being stamped underfoot alerted the gang to yet another prize to be had. Robin looked from Much to Will as a smile spread across his face. "Who's up for seconds?" he joked.

"That would be funny, if you were talking about actual food." Much muttered as he ran to catch up with the gang as they tore through the forest.

Much finally did catch up with the others as they ducked behind a boulder to watch as the forest invaders turned down the path. It was a small party as far as travelers were concerned; only four in the group. Three of the men were armored and two horses trailed supplies and a trunk on a small cart.

"Bet that's where the money's at." Alan said as he pointed out the trunk.

The fourth member in the group was hooded and rode with head bowed. Robin squinted as he mentally marked out their steps. "What say we give them a proper greeting?" He notched and arrow to his bow and let it fly. It found it's mark at the center of the trunk.

Immediately the three soldiers drew their swords and scanned the area. The hooded one; however, remained calm and passive, neither drawing steel or bothering to look around, but the rider did steady the horse and looked up.

"Hello there." Robin said, standing up upon the boulder. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest."

"Now kindly give us yer money." Alan piped up, he was quickly silenced with a jab from Will's elbow.

One of the soldiers was about to say something when the hooded rider raised a hand for silence. The rider trotted the horse to the foot of the hill where Robin Hood stood atop it. "Now is that any way to great an old friend?" The voice was heavily accented and cold in it's feminine tones. The speaker threw back her hood to reveal a tightly coiled ponytail of nearly white blond hair and eyes of icy blue. The woman's skin was pale and would have been comparable to porcelain if it hadn't been for the fading line of a pink scar which started at her eyelid and went down to the middle of her cheek. Her gaze was stern and stony, then she burst into laughter as she dismounted from her horse. "Robin Hood of Locksley!" She shouted.

Robin let out a roar of laughter as he ran down the hillside to greet the woman. "Bryony o' the Blade!" Both of them embraced one another and pounded the other's back with crushing force. "Welcome back, you old devil, welcome back!" Robin laughed.

"It's good to be back, Robin!" Bryony replied fervently. "Oye!" Bryony shouted as she parted from the embrace. "Where is the rest of the gang?!"

The others emerged from their hiding place. "Alan, Will, Djaq, Little John, Much, get down here now lest I take offense at such silence!" Bryony said, hands on her hips.

Djaq was the first to reach the woman. The two friends embraced. "Ah, my friends, it's good to see you again!" Bryony said to Djaq.

"Likewise, Bryony!" Djaq smiled.

Hands were shaken and greetings were exchanged all around. "That's a nice ol' gash ye got there, Bryony...what did ya do, run into a sword?" Alan joked as he pointed to the thin scar on Bryony's face.

She laughed and placed a hand upon the mark. "I assure you the man who gave it to me did not live along enough to decorate the other side of my face in a similar fashion."

There came a jarring cough from behind Bryony. She turned and shook her head, "My apologies, Vidar! Robin Hood, this is Vidar, my Commander." she said introducing the gang.

Robin nodded, "We've met briefly."

Vidar stared at Robin suspiciously, those once naïve eyes now hardened into a true warrior's gaze. It was obvious that the boy who had left with Bryony those three years ago had matured into a man and a leader. Even Bryony looked different from the rough ship-wrecked warrior the gang had first encountered. There was a hardness about her eyes which seemed to change her face, but it was not the look of a monarch, but the look of a haggard and chiseled soldier.

Robin did not say anything, as Bryony seemed to be all smiles for him and her friends at the moment, but he could tell that the years had changed the woman he once knew, he had to blink to convince himself he was staring at Bryony and not some look-alike.

"Now," Bryony said, clapping him on the back and jarring him from his musings, "I hear we have a King to save." she remarked to Robin and the rest of the gang. "Robin, tell me what to do."

Bryony walked off with the rest of the gang back to the camp, with Vidar and the two guards following close behind. As they walked Robin's former suspicion of Bryony's change faded towards the back of his mind as he watched her joke and talk with the others. Robin breathed in deeply, it was good to have the whole gang together again.

* * *

**Review! **

**Oh, and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR:)) **


	3. Homecoming

Right! Slowly I am getting back onto the flow of things...Damn me for having a life so that I can't work on this as much as I'd like. XD Well, enjoy, people!

* * *

III

Homecoming

"You have been informed of the meeting between Prince John and the Sheriff?" Robin remarked.

"Yes." Bryony nodded from her seat opposite him. "To all point and intent I am to urge an agreement on a ransom as quickly as possible."

"That's it so far." Robin replied.

"And as for the Black Knights? What of them?" Bryony inquired, "I could arrange their disappearance." she growled.

"It would be altogether too obvious..." Robin shook his head.

"But effective." Bryony retorted.

"It is necessary to be both effective and anonymous in this situation, Bryony." Robin stated.

"I understand. If I leave right now I should make to to Nottingham Castle before it gets too dark to ride." Bryony estimated as she squinted her eyes to gaze up at the blazing sun.

"Good." Robin nodded, rising to his feet, "We will keep in contact with you."

Bryony nodded, "Vidar will be able to grant you access into the Castle and into my chambers I am sure." she turned to her Commander who nodded uncomfortably at his Queen's request.

"Marian is already expecting you." Robin said with a smile.

Bryony grinned, "I look forward to meeting with her again."

"You two never did get along..." Robin mused warily.

"What is it you English say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Bryony said with a laugh.

Alan snorted as he overheard that joke. Bryony shot him a mocking glare before turning back to Robin and holding out her hand. "I told you once before that I would always be of service to you, Robin Hood, I don't intend to let you down now."

Robin shook the offered hand heartily. "I never thought you would, Bryony. The best of luck to you."

Bryony smiled as she turned back to her horse, but before she mounted she paused and turned back around, "Djaq? May I speak with you a moment?"

Djaq looked about to Robin and then to Bryony before she replied, "Of course..."

Bryony pulled Djaq further away from the campsite and her guards. "Djaq, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Bryony said.

"Far too long." Djaq smiled, but knowing full well there was something on the tip of her friends thoughts.

"I haven't...I mean, there really isn't anyone I can...you always were the one I could talk to..." Bryony muttered.

"Is something the matter, Bryony?" Djaq asked cautiously.

"Oh there is a matter here, to be sure." Bryony laughed shakily as she shifted from one foot to the next, "There is no way to say this properly...I am married." she said in one breath.

"I noticed." Djaq said calmly.

"How...?" Bryony said speechless.

Djaq pointed to the ring upon Bryony's left ring finger, "I saw that when you dismounted."

"Oh...clever of you." Bryony said, placing hand over the ring as if to blot it from her sight.

"Is your husband what is the matter?" Djaq raised an eyebrow.

"No. For all sakes he is as good a man as any...that is not the point. Well, it is part of it..." Bryony continued to fumble.

"Woman!" Djaq sighed in exasperation, "I am not a mind reader! The Bryony I once knew never stammered or hesitated in anything."

Bryony let out a breathless chuckle, "Did she, really? The Bryony you knew was a naïve fool...and she only had her own life to worry over, not two." she placed a hand over her lower belly.

"Bryony..." Djaq's eyes widened. "You're not..."

"I am." Bryony nodded, just as pale as Djaq's face was going, "I am with child, and have been for three months now."

It was true, there was a slight rise below Bryony's belt line. Oh, how could she never have noticed it before! Djaq stared in silence before a smile covered her face. "Then surely this is to be a happy event!"

"I hope so." Bryony replied, "The reason I have told you is...I want to know if you know of any herb, any medicine that could make my baby stronger..." her voice faded away at the end of her sentence.

"What more strength could your child need? Women have been having babies since time began, Bryony, your carriage will not be anything less or anything more; no matter what you choose to do." Djaq remarked.

There was a bit of disdain for that statement in Bryony's eyes. "So far...I feel healthy...aside from the sickness every so often, but many tell me this is normal?"

Djaq nodded, "It is."

"Oh...good." Bryony said in relief.

Djaq chuckled and embraced her friend, "This is excellent news, Bryony. I am happy for you."

Bryony clutched her friend tightly. "Thank you, Djaq." At least she was happy, Bryony was terrified.

"There is...one more thing." Bryony said as she released her friend.

"What might that be?" Djaq inquired.

"...I..." Bryony paused, a name threatened to fall from her lips, a name she hadn't heard in years, a name she missed with such a feverish ache it physically hurt her to speak it. "...I wanted to know how...how..."

"Gisborne is how he has always been, if you do not count his wife and infant child." Djaq said bluntly, she never did grow used to her friend's and her enemy's bond.

"Child...?" Bryony spluttered.

"A little girl, goes by the name Adelina. She's just a few months old." Djaq shrugged.

Bryony nodded. "I suppose that was to be expected, too..."

"You should head out." Djaq said.

"Yes, of course." Bryony said snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Vidar!" she called as she marched back towards the camp and her horse, "Ride out!" her voice was icy and it brooked no argument from either Vidar or her two guards.

She mounted her horse. "I will keep in touch, my friends."

Robin Hood nodded to her, "Until then..."

Bryony nodded as well, "Until then," she pumped a fist into the air as she shouted, "We are Robin Hood!"

"We are Robin Hood!" The rest of the gang shouted back.

A chiseled grin broke through Bryony's face as she rode out down towards the main roads and straight to Nottingham Castle. Robin watched as she disappeared into the forest. He whispered to Djaq. "That is not Bryony."

"Oh, it is, but she is changed." Djaq replied.

"I hear war can change a man sometimes..." Robin said, eyes squinting in the glow of the evening sun.

"So can marriage and children." Djaq said solemnly.

Robin stared down at her, mouth agape. Djaq sighed, "Let me tell you of what Bryony said..."

* * *

As Vidar and Bryony rode into Nottingham Castle they were met by Sheriff Vaysey. Bryony, smiling wickedly, dismounted before the steps of the castle and handed the reigns to a stable boy standing by. "Sheriff Vaysey..." she said amiably as she walked over to him.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure to see your royally smug face again." The Sheriff said with equally false joviality.

Bryony chuckled as Vidar's hand strayed towards his short sword. As The Queen and the Sheriff shook hands, Bryony pulled the Sheriff in towards her and spoke in a deadly whisper. "Unfortunately for you the knife that stabbed me in the back did not go in deep enough."

"Pity, we shall have to try again." The Sheriff also whispered as both of them released one another from their own vice like grips.

Vidar drew his sword, his face livid, "If you dare..." Bryony silenced him with a wave of her hand. She turned to look at him, her eyes blizzard like in their fury at his interruption. He hastily sheathe his blade with an equal look of ice in his eyes, but he would not argue with his Queen.

Bryony turned back to the Sheriff, smiling like a wolf baring her fangs, "If you do you will soon discover that I have a few knives of my own, Sheriff Vaysey...but, I'm sure we can both put aside our differences for the sake of King Richard." Bryony knew that wasn't so, but now was not the time to continue with these threats.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Sheriff said, hardly bothering to conceal his sarcasm. He motioned towards one of the servants, "If you will come this way, you will be shown to your quarters."

"My thanks." Bryony said with a stiff bow. "Come, Vidar."

Vidar stood still, his hand shaking with rage and inches from his sword hilt. He had never liked the Sheriff, but this open animosity between his leader and this man was enough to throw him onto full alert. "_Vidar!_" Bryony shouted, her eyes growing cold.

Vidar knew better than to argue with his Queen. Reluctantly, he gave up the idea of gutting the Sheriff right then and there and went to walk beside Bryony. As they made their way through the castle corridors Bryony hissed furiously at him. "The Sheriff enjoys baiting people, Vidar, you must not give in to it, understand? There is too much at stake, and I can not afford to let everyone down due to one man loosing his temper, do I make myself perfectly clear, Commander?!"

Vidar winced at the reprimand. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Bryony nodded, "Good, because I will not let idiocy and rash judgment end this before it begins."

"But, Your Majesty, I would never..." Vidar protested at the insult.

Bryony turned her head to face him as she walked, her eye were wild and cold, "You trusted me during the war, I expect that same loyalty now."

Vidar stiffened. "You shall have it, Your Majesty."

Bryony nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Vidar stared after his Queen. He had been with her from the beginning of her take over. From the moment they landed on the shores of Norway it had been one revolt after the next, always gaining momentum and he always by her side. They had fought together and bled together and the blood alone was enough to bind them to one another as more than brother and sister. Vidar knew Hjördís would trust him with her life and he would trust his with hers, but ever since Hjördís had reclaimed her throne she had changed. Naturally, he knew the taxing duties of ruling a kingdom were enough to drive anyone to short temper, but Hjördís had gone far beyond that; often times it was as if he was talking to a different leader, not the one he had fought with and admired. Still, Vidar would never consider betraying his Queen, and the idea that she could even entertain the thought injured him far more deeply than any sword had done during the wars.

Hjördís was shown to her quarters, but before entering she turned to face her Commander. "You will keep a watch for Robin Hood and the others, while I do not expect them tonight...I would not put it past at least one of them to come sneaking around."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Vidar bowed sullenly before walking off down the corridor.

"Vidar!" Hjördís shouted again.

Vidar halted in mid-step and turned back around curiously. Hjördís gave a sigh and placed a hand upon the doorway. "Thank you." she smiled at him.

Vidar smiled back and nodded as he turned away again, it was then he remembered why he remained loyal to his Queen.

* * *

An hour later there came a knock upon Hjördís's door. She jumped up from her chair and hastily shoved a leather-bound object into a drawer by her desk. Her heart stopped for a brief moment. Was it him? No doubt it would be, for she had been wondering where he had been for the better part of the evening.

She scrambled for the door handle, nearly knocking over her chair in the process. After pausing to steady the object she took two swift strides towards the door and wrenched it open. "Marian!" She said in surprise. Of course, she had forgotten that she was to meet her that day.

Marian smiled, "It is good to see you again, Bryony."

"Come in." Bryony said tonelessly opening the door fully.

Marian stepped inside and Bryony shut the door firmly. "Robin told me I was to expect you upon my arrival." she said.

Marian nodded, "He has planned most of this. We have merely to go alone with it."

"So, tell me then..." Bryony remarked, "When am I to meet this Prince John?"

"He is to arrive on the morrow." Marian said in hushed tones. "Along with an ambassador from the Holy Roman Empire."

"To discuss the terms of the ransom." Bryony said as she took a seat in her chair.

Marian nodded."Tell Robin to meet me tomorrow after the first of the meetings." Bryony said in all seriousness.

"Of course, but I doubt I would need to tell him that." Marian remarked.

"With any luck I want this to go smoothly and quickly." Bryony stated.

"As do we all." Marian nodded.

* * *

It was not uncommon for Guy to return to Nottingham Castle for the night, especially when the Lady Gisborne chose to instigate petty arguments with him. For him it was better to avoid the family he felt a stranger to as it was.

The portcullis was raised at his command and he rode into the main grounds of the Castle. A stable boy was summoned and as Guy dismounted he threw the lad the reigns to his horse. He gave the boy a rough shove to hurry along and once the boy was out of sight he marched up the Castle steps.

The doors opened, much to Guy's surprise, and another young man hurried out and down the stairs. Guy paused; he recognized that man, but when and where he could not immediately recall. He turned to watch as the sharp, soldierly looking man stopped to speak to one of the Castle Guards.

Suddenly, the image of a young soldier tripping over a sword which was too big for him to carry, came to Guy's mind. Vidar. The name followed the memory almost at the same time. Guy's eyes widened. Vidar...that was Bryony's Commander, and if he was here...Guy tore up the rest of the steps and wrenched open the door. He did not pause, he ran like a man with the Devil on his heels. Bryony was back in Nottingham, and if he had to he would break down every door in the Castle until he found her.

* * *

"So, you have yet to tell me what has gone on in your kingdom. I did hear of the wars." Marian remarked as she sat upon Bryony's bed.

Bryony lowered her hands from her head as she placed one of her hairpins onto her desk. "Yes..." she said in a low tone. "At times I thought they would go on forever." Her hand gripped the pin so hard she nearly pricked herself, the jab of pain sent her thoughts back to her as she relaxed her hold; however, her eyes did not loose their icy and hardened appearance.

"But you were victorious in the end, that must count for something." Marian said, attempting to joke with the serious woman. She had known Bryony to be calm and quiet at times, but never had she remembered her so stone faced and distant.

"Everything has its price, even triumph." Bryony said removing a ring from her finger and placing it on the farthest corner of the desk.

"That is a cynical view." Marian tsked.

"It is the truth." Bryony said softly as she pulled the final hairpin from her tightly coiled hair, letting it fall about freely to her shoulders. She sighed, "It is late, Marian, and both of us have a job to do in the morning."

Marian stood. "Of course, you know where to find me after the meeting."

Bryony nodded as she stood up and opened the door for Marian as she walked over towards her.

* * *

Guy was about to race down another corridor when he was stopped by the sound of voices in the hall. He stood behind a pillar and carefully peered out down the way. Marian was standing in the hall and a woman was in the door way speaking to her. Was that her? Was that Bryony? The woman's hair was loose and not bound the way Bryony had always kept it, and her eyes were so hard they looked as if they had been set in stone. He remembered Bryony's as quiet and thoughtful. He stared at her in silence, straining to overhear the conversation at hand.

"Bryony," Marian said, "I know that we have never gotten along as well as we both would have liked, but you can trust me, if there is something...I know how war can change a person and I..."

"I am not changed. I am fine." Bryony said bluntly.

It was her! Suddenly, Guy felt as if he couldn't move. It was as if he had become frozen to the spot. His breath came fast and quick in his lungs, but he couldn't force his body to move an inch.

Marian nodded. "So I have noticed. Good-night, Bryony." she turned and walked down the corridor.

Bryony drummed her fingers on the doorway and gave a sigh as if shaking off a possible thought. She turned to go back inside when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She paused and turned her head. Her heart stopped for a moment and then, as if it had come back to life for the first time in years, it started to pound and pound like an animal trying to escape a cage. The sudden rush of blood caused a smile to spread across Bryony's face. "Good evening, Guy." She said softly.

The use of his name seemed to break Guy's hesitation. He walked over towards her and as he neared her the more the image in his mind melted into the image before him. It was her. It was Bryony! He noticed the thin scar upon her cheek, and he very nearly reached out to placed a gloved hand upon it, but he stayed himself.

He came to stand directly opposite of her. Bryony stood with her back against the edge of the doorway. For a time they stared at one another, then Guy broke the silence in his usual rough manner. "I thought I told you, you could never come back!" he growled at her. Bryony's grin only widened as he continued to yell at her, "The Sheriff will have you killed for your stubbornness, and if he doesn't it will be Prince John who will see you hanged!" It took everything within his power to keep his arms down by his sides as he shouted at her. Everything in him was screaming for him to hold her, to make sure she was real and not a hallucination, but he did not know yet if he should. It had been years, and years had a way of changing a person's mind and heart. What had the time done to change Bryony?

"And will you seek to kill me for my defiance as well, Sir Guy?" Bryony said thoughtfully.

"You should pray I am never put in that position again!" Guy hissed as he tried to regain the upper hand, but his thoughts seemed to break apart the more he looked at her, "Because if I am..."

Bryony's laughter interrupted him from further chastising her. "Oh, Guy you have not changed have you?" Even as she smiled and laughed she fought to keep herself steady. It was true, he looked exactly the way she remembered him, and even having him shout at her in anger brought back a sense of normalcy she had not felt for the longest time. She desperately wanted to hold him, but she did not know if she could. What if he no longer cared for her in the same way she still did for him?

Bryony licked dry lips as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She looked down to the floor. Had she not fought in battle? Had she not faced death to reclaim her throne? Some powerful monarch she was, when she could not even look a man in the eyes. Throwing caution to the wind she embraced him.

She heard Guy suck in his breath in surprise before he reacted in kind. At first the embrace felt like one she would have given to any of her friends, but then her hands unclenched and she pulled him to her tighter. She could feel a similar pressure upon her back as his grip about her tightened as hers did.

Then Guy released her, but his hands remained upon her shoulders, keeping her in place. They stared at one another, both appeared to want to say something but neither did; perhaps for the similar reason that neither could find the words.

It was then, Guy realized, that nothing had changed. Bryony was here and she truly did still belong to him! He kissed her quickly before pulling away again to determine Bryony's reaction. Bryony pulled him back again swiftly and returned the kiss.

Guy kissed her like a man half mad with thirst. Bryony laughed and tried to turn her head away in order to breathe, but Guy would not allow it. He kept her firmly in place and continued to kiss her, catching her every time she tried to move.

"Enough, enough Guy!" Bryony said with a gasp.

Guy finally paused and released her slowly. Bryony took him by the hand. "Come inside, at least there we will not be seen." She pulled him in to her room and shut the door swiftly behind her and locked it.

"I thought you were never going to come." Guy said behind her.

Bryony turned to face him. "And for a while I thought that too, but it seems you have not missed me too badly. You have a daughter I hear?" Not even she could hide the startled bitterness in her voice.

"Marian told you?" Guy growled, "She is not important now...and I have."

"Have what?" Bryony questioned.

"I have missed you." Guy said quickly.

Bryony laughed, "I am teasing you, Guy. I have missed you as well." she embraced him.

Guy returned it, his gloved hand smoothing out her hair. From over her shoulder he caught sight of a ring at the corner of her desk. He released her suddenly and walked over towards the desk. He picked up the ring and let it rest in the palm of his hand. He spoke to the ring and not to Bryony. "What is this?"

"Nothing." Bryony said bluntly as she hurried to snatch the ring away from him.

"Bryony," Guy caught her arm before she could hide the ring in one of the drawers, "Do not lie."

Bryony clutched the ring tightly in her fist and sighed, "It's my wedding ring."

Guy felt his heart fall away even as he saw it standing before him. Bryony had been the one person in his life that had truly belonged to him. Now, she belonged to someone else.

Bryony burned at his silence and hurt confusion. "This should not come as a surprise. I warned you of this once."

"But so soon?" Guy said.

"It's been three years!" Bryony retorted, "And you are one to talk, you are married as well, _and_ you are a father."

"Who is he?" he growled.

Bryony swallowed hard, she did not want to discuss her husband now. She did not wish to discuss anything at all. It had been three years and for once she felt as if no time had passed, she wanted to keep the illusion that she had never been gone at all. Why could Guy never let things be! "His name is Haakon." she whispered and she knew the moment the name left her lips Guy would hate it until his death.

"Please Guy..." Bryony begged as she kissed him, but he did not return it. "It means nothing..."

"It means everything." Guy said staring down at her. "I..."

"I love you." Bryony snapped suddenly, "Not him, _that_ is what that means. Now please, stop..."

It took Guy a moment before he could respond. He kissed her violently and then pulled away. "I should go..." He did not want to, in fact, it was against every nerve in his body to attempt to move away from her, but Bryony was married now and where once they were free to make their own decisions, the restrictions of marriage would certainly bar them from being together.

Quietly, as if she was contemplating Guy's statement, Bryony removed one of Guy's glove and took his hand in hers. "You can't go." She said softly.

Of course he couldn't, how could he have thought so? Bryony stared up at Guy. Her eyes cold, but determined. "Stay with me." she said, it was not a request.

Guy looked down at her in surprise, his words of compliance momentarily frozen upon his lips. Bryony took his silence as an opportunity to tease him. She smirked at him. "Well, unless, of course you do not want to..."

Guy laughed and Bryony could feel it in his chest as she pressed her head against him. "Bryony," Guy replied as the silence between them faded again.

"What is it?" Bryony asked.

He removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arms about her."Welcome home."

* * *

**I promise to get the next chapter completed in a timely fashion. Thanks for your patience, folks and please review! **


	4. The First Meeting

Let me explain why I haven't been updating as much as usual. Finals are upon me...therefore I have been very very busy! Secondly, I have completely changed the direction in which the characters are going to go in this story and therefore and to redo my entire outline for the story! Don't worry, what you have read so far is still very much valid! A warning perhaps, to those who like the romantic and wonderful Guy...don't get used to it. My feelings for his evil and bad side have been rekindled as of late and I intend to extort it as much as possible! In other words, he's going to be his usual self. XD All right! Enjoy!

* * *

IV

The First Meeting

It was early morning when Guy came awake slowly. At first he was disoriented, still in the twilight state of sleep he believed last night's events to have all been a dream, but as he came back into consciousness he became aware of a warm and soft pressure against his chest. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he glanced down to see Bryony, still sound asleep against him.

For a moment he dared not move for fear of waking her. They had never spent a full night together, and the last and only time they had, Bryony had run off with Robin Hood and his outlaws; when Guy had awoken that morning it had not been to her, but to her betrayal. The memory of that night would be forever tainted in his mind. He still had yet to forgive her for her past transgressions. The years he had spent apart from Bryony had managed to cool most of his rage, but how was he to forgive the woman who had given him a glimpse of the life he wanted, only to snatch it all away like the wind blowing out a candle? No, as much as he loved Bryony, and as much as he was grateful to have her back with him, Guy could never forgive her for that.

But now, there had been no such betrayal to stain last night's events. Guy sighed as he felt Bryony stir beside him. She came awake like a lazy cat. She seemed to be just as doubtful of last night as he had been because he heard her give a muffled gasp as she came into full wakefulness.

He chuckled as she curled up against him after the initial shock wore off. "Good morning..." Bryony said, her voice still raspy with sleep as she slowly inched her way up so that she was lying eye-level next to him.

Her eyes, which had been frosted over and cold yesterday had warmed into twin, warm pools of blue. Guy turned to face her and arms which had been dormant in sleep, now reached around her to pull her closer to him. Bryony's eyes flashed a warning of panic, and her own hands pressed up against his chest to halt the motion. Guy stared at her, "What is it?" he asked.

It would have been all too easy to tell him that she was not just one anymore but two; that she carried a child within her and she was desperately trying to hide it, but she did not want that to come between her and this perfect morning. Another time, she would tell him, another time when they were not both so content as they were now. "Nothing," she replied and kissed the base of his neck, making her way up to his lips.

Guy accepted his first kiss of the morning with selfish, and a bit of sleep-tinged, relish. He lowered his head so that it rested on the crook of Bryony's neck and shoulder; an arm draped lazily across her chest and the collar of her other shoulder. Bryony smiled faintly as her fingers traced their way up and down Guy's arm. Bryony immersed herself in her own thoughts as she continued to caress Guy. She wondered if this was much like waking from a marriage bed. Bryony bit back a derisive snicker at her own thoughts, what was she some naïve child? She had experienced her wedding night already, and it had been unfeeling and cold, not to the fault of her husband, but on her part. She wanted to curl up into a tight ball and lie there all night, instead of facing those hands which attempted to coddle and uncurl her. She had not slept that night. Instead, she had covered herself and walked about on the balconies outside her room, where the cold air felt warmer than her own bed.

Something jarred Bryony from her thoughts and her brow furrowed into a line of confusion momentarily. She had been distracted before, so she had not felt it, but as she came out of her idle morning reflections she felt it, the jagged roughness of it as her fingers traveled over it. Her eyes blinked downwards; had she never noticed before the burn scar on Guy's arm? Her fingers paused in their repetitive movements to glance across it. The patchwork feel of the roughly healed skin seemed out of place upon Guy's body; the contrast of jagged skin to smooth and then back again procured an odd and curious feeling against Bryony's fingertips.

Guy, due to his already drowsy mood coupled with Bryony's soothing ministrations, had very nearly fallen back to sleep again. But as soon as Bryony paused in her attentions to him he blinked awake again.

"I never noticed you had a scar. What happened?" Bryony's voice cut into the sleepy silence.

At first, Guy did not quite know what Bryony was asking, that was until his mind startled him into remembrance. "It was an accident." he said gruffly and quickly as he moved his arm away from Bryony. "A long while ago..." If he were to tell her of the origins of that scar he would end up confessing his journey to the Holy Land, and he wasn't sure he wanted Bryony to hear of the crime he very nearly committed there.

Bryony was not stupid. She knew the tone of voice which stated when something did not want to be discussed. She surmised that this scar was not the result of an accident, and if Guy didn't want to tell her the truth, she knew whatever had happened had not been good at all. She nodded in acknowledgment to his statement and sunk back against him, her fingers brushing up against the scar again momentarily before she pressed her lips against it with a soft kiss.

Guy shuddered. Here was this scar, his brand that forever marked him as a traitor and assassin; that represented all of the crimes he had committed for the Sheriff and for Prince John, and here was Bryony; the only good and pure thing he had ever had in his life, kissing this evil.

Bryony tilted her head upwards to catch his glance. She smiled a little at the corners of her lips as Guy leaned down slightly to catch those corners with a kiss.

She pulled away with a well-pleased expression upon her face before turning herself around to reach down to the floor at the side of the bed where her under garments and shift lay in a heap.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked as he watched with an amused expression as Bryony semi-dressed.

"I would have thought that intuitively obvious." Bryony said just as her head popped up from the shift and she eased her arms into the sleeves. She pushed the covers off of her as she folded the fabric down over her legs.

"I meant, _why_." Guy said as he reached for her arm to tug her back to the bed.

"Don't be greedy." Bryony remarked with a flicker of a smirk, "I did not come back to England only for you." She stole a kiss before making her way off of the bed.

"What, to save King Richard?" Guy said derisively.

"Yes." Bryony said very quietly as she pulled out a dress from her trunk, "I allied myself with England, did I not?"

This was true, Guy contemplated as he, too, dressed himself, but he had to fault her for her sheer stupidity for attempting such a thing. Perhaps he could convince her to see reason and side with the Sheriff and Prince John. "I do not see why you waste your time." he growled.

"Pardon?" Bryony asked as she seated herself by her mirror to braid her unruly hair into a coil. "How could you think such a thing? He is your King."

"He has left us to fight a war in a distant land." Guy retorted. "He would leave us all on our own."

"I had abandoned my kingdom as well, does that make me a false ruler?" Bryony raised a harsh eyebrow.

"No, that is not what I meant..." Guy paused.

"A kingdom without its proper ruler is hardly a kingdom at all." Bryony remarked tonelessly. "I can not allow that to happen here. I value this kingdom's people too much to see it fall to ruin." She flashed him a quick smile before returning to her mirror.

"If you even manage to agree upon a ransom with Rome, King Richard will go on making war. Prince John offers stability and..." Guy began.

"And, bloodshed, and conquest, and power...I have heard it all before." Bryony said harshly as she finished with her ministrations of her hair. "It is wrong, Guy; whatever the Sheriff has been telling you, it is wrong."

"The Sheriff and Prince John offer me position and power." Guy slipped his gloves onto his hands as he walked over to Bryony. "While King Richard abandons every man to the glory of his wars..." He hissed in her ear as he toyed with a lock of Bryony's hair which had escaped it's braided comrades.

"Stop." Bryony said softly.

"I have begun to doubt who is the false king and who would make the better one." Guy continued in a low, heated tone anyway.

"Stop this..." Bryony asked again, she did not like this conversation. Guy sounded traitorous, and this was the one thing she would never believe of him. She had always known he could easily be corrupted by offers of power made by the highest bidder, but she denied that he would betray his King, his leader, for his own ambitions. She could not believe this of him, because it would make him like the men who murdered her own father and family for the sake of controlling a kingdom. She could not condemn him to that. She wouldn't. "Enough of this talk..." She placed a hand upon her lower belly as the baby moving within her caused a small bought of nausea, an ailment not uncommon during her mornings now.

Guy stopped upon seeing her white face in the mirror and he knew he had upset her, but he knew he had to convince her eventually. If he could sway her to his side versus what the virtuous Robin Hood said...Robin Hood...he hadn't thought of him as being a reason to anything, but now looking at Bryony it was no small wonder that she should have come to England, not on her own accord at all, but at the word of Robin Hood. The accusation rested on the tip of his tongue, but Bryony interrupted his thoughts with her words. "Guy, why don't you help me?"

"Help you?" Guy asked.

Bryony turned about and clasped his gloved hands in hers. "You are close to the Sheriff, you could easily persuade him to agree to a ransom and early rescue of King Richard!" Her face was bright again at the idea.

"You are fool to think the Sheriff is a man so easily persuaded by anything or anyone!" Guy scorned.

"Yes, but if you were to help me and your King you would be rewarded, I am sure of it." Bryony said, less than pleased and slightly disappointed that now that she had to appeal to the ambition versus the man.

"Oh? And what could you or the King have to offer me that hasn't been offered already by Prince John and the Sheriff?" Guy raised an eyebrow as he sneered down at her, almost surprised by the contempt for her statement.

"You forget so easily, Guy, that I have a great deal to offer you; something your Prince John and your Sheriff have not." Bryony said a sad, yet wicked look in her ice eyes.

"And what might that be?" Guy snapped, pulling his hands out of her own. He had grown sullen and displeased over their differences here.

"Me." Bryony said icily.

Guy stared down at her in confusion for a moment. Bryony sighed, "I can give you land and title in my own kingdom, Guy! You would be able to travel to my country when you wished and you could be with me!" There was another side to this bargain. Bryony felt her heart race the moment she had spoken. A selfish jealousy had been sparked in her soul. This was an idea she had been playing with for years, it was not some sudden thought as a tool to persuade Guy.

There was something indeed, Guy reflected. With his position in England secured either way, to add on the land and title in a foreign kingdom would be something...and Bryony...not for marriage as he would have wanted years ago, but their separations would not be so long or so severe again. The offer was tempting, so very tempting...but he had is long-time loyalty to the Sheriff and the Prince to think on as well. And what if King Richard never did fully return, he would lose everything he had worked for here on the slim chance the King pardoned him.

Bryony read the hesitation on his face. Her eyes fell; if she was not a good enough prize to tempt Gisborne, nothing would work. But he was not a traitor! He was a good man, she knew this, she had seen it countless times! She would not allow herself to think of him as anything but. She would persuade him...in time. All Guy needed was to be shown the right path to take. "Will you at least think over what I've said?" Bryony asked.

Guy nodded and Bryony smiled faintly. "Good." she said quietly as she kissed him tentatively, the doubts that now flooded her mind had made her blood run cold.

Guy smirked at her behavior now, here was the little, shy one he had come to miss. The side to Bryony that was careful and quiet; the one that only he had been allowed to see, that was what he had come to miss the most when she had gone. She was far sweeter this way. While he was drawn to her power and strength as a leader and warrior, she was far easier for him to control and handle when she was this way. He pulled her to him and held her.

Bryony hesitated for a few moments before returning the gesture. "You are a good man, Guy of Gisborne." She said as if repeating what she wanted to believe, "and I love you, do not disappoint me."

Guy winced upon hearing those words. No, he was not as good of a man as Bryony believed, but how could he tell her of the evils he had seen and done after a statement such as that? It would break her heart of he were to tell her of his journey to the Holy Land to kill the King. No, Bryony must never know of that. He needed to show her the benefits of siding with Prince John and the Sheriff. _Do not disappoint me_...how could he tell her that he already had?

* * *

It was going to be a boy. She could just tell; with all the stubbornness and rash instinct to fight as all little boys had. Bryony placed a light hand against her stomach as she slowed her pace along the corridor. It was jarring to the baby, and the wave of brief sickness she felt was her little one's way of telling her of its discomfort.

"Thought of a name for it yet?" The guard she had been walking with for the better part of a few minutes finally spoke.

Bryony jumped, surprised at the man's impertinence in his address to her. She turned to give him a sever talking to when she caught a familiar deft wink from under the helmet. "Robin Hood, you great, blundering idiot! Why didn't you say something?!"

Robin chuckled and tipped his helmet further down onto his head. "Oh, and a good morning to you too Bryony, I'm sure."

"Do you fancy the idea of getting caught?" Bryony hissed. She didn't know where to begin with him. She was surprised to find that she was not at all startled that he knew about the baby, no doubt Djaq informed him, which was right of her, Robin, as her leader had a right to know of her current situation. But what was he doing here? She had promised to meet with him and the rest of the gang afterwards!

"No, not you too...one woman hissing like that at me in the morning is enough." Robin stated.

"Prince John is _here_, him and the Black Knights!" Bryony sighed in exasperation.

"And I'm merely a humble guard showing you the way into the meeting chamber." Robin said. "That, and I need to speak with you."

"Concerning what?" Bryony said.

"Concerning our mutual friend, Sir Guy of Gisborne." Robin replied.

"And what of him?" Bryony said, placing her cold voice before all other startled feelings.

"I should have told you this years ago." Bryony heard Robin curse, "Bryony, there is something you need to know about Gisborne..."

"Your Majesty!" Vidar's strong voice cut through Robin's hissing tone.

"Commander you are late." Bryony snapped.

"No. You are early, my Queen." Vidar said with a slight grin.

Bryony turned to Robin and said in a low tone. "We will continue this conversation later."

"Indeed we shall. You are in danger otherwise." Robin said as he backed down to leave room for Vidar to walk alongside Bryony.

Bryony's gut twisted within her as she marched ahead. What was so urgent to get Robin sneaking around the Castle to speak with her? And what of this matter concerning Guy? How could she be in danger from him? The idea was almost laughable, surely whatever Robin had heard he was mistaken. It would all be set to rights soon enough.

* * *

"Ah, the Queen has arrived." The Sheriff chuckled as he moved towards the opened doors with wide, expansive arms.

Bryony once again found herself slamming her hand against the hilt of Vidar's sword to stop him from drawing it. Bryony's lips curled open into a wolfish grin. "Sheriff Vaysey, a pleasant morning to you as well."

It was in that moment, just as the doors were being closed by the guards, when Guy of Gisborne reopened them and stalked into the room. "My lord..." Guy paused in whatever it was he had intended to inform the Sheriff of when Bryony turned her head to inspect whoever it was who had entered. Guy nearly went rigid, but he recovered quickly and sidestepped around her.

The Sheriff caught the pause in Guy's voice and let out a rather loud snicker. "Oh yes, Your Majesty," he said, addressing Bryony, "And I trust your night was equally as pleasant."

Vidar looked close to apoplexy and his hands were turning purple as he clenched them at his sides. Bryony; however, let out a laugh even though her eyes flashed dangerously. "Sheriff, I hope you are not insinuating anything of such nature as that. After all, we both know that this man tried to kill me once." Bryony's head cocked to one side in a bright smile, "Pray that I am never left alone with him...you may not get your Master-At-Arms back in such whole condition."

"Which is a source of wonder to me, as to why then you are even here." The Sheriff retorted.

"I am here to make good on my word to England." Bryony said tightly.

"We_are_ England, missy!" The Sheriff said in a louder tone and less amused one then before.

"Not yet you are not, Sheriff Vaysey!" Bryony said, her voice raising in pitch.

"Temper, temper, little queeny!" The Sheriff mocked through gritted teeth, "Why don't you just sit down," The Sheriff said gesturing towards the long, rectangular table prepared for the meet, "And wait for the others like a good little girl."

"_I think not my lord, Sheriff!_" Bryony's voice broke lose, her hands lunging from her sides to slam upon the desk of the Sheriff in a startled bang of discord. "It is time you become aware that I am no mere serving girl. I do not hop to whatever tune you decide to play. And I will _not_ be ordered to do anything of any sort. So, sit down if you will Sheriff and _you_ can wait like a good little boy if you wish too! I for one will stand."

The Sheriff merely laughed at Bryony's fierce statement, and laughed all the harder for looking at her wild, ice eyes. Bryony's mounting frustration grew until she was certain she would lose all control and take a wild swing at the laughing man with her sword. That was until she felt Guy's gloved fingers quietly brush up against her wrist and hand as he made his way over to stand at the Sheriff's side. The Sheriff, to busy laughing, had not caught the subtle and deft movement. Bryony's rage abated slowly back to it's icy core.

The doors opened once again, although this time quite a procession entered the room. Two guards came forward to stand at attention on either side of the hall. They were quickly and silently followed by a group of men cloaked in black, their heads bowed and they walked with purposeful steps.

Bryony whirled about on the heels of her feet to face the incoming men. The last to enter was a trio of men. The first, a stocky man with dark hair and ever darker eyes. He was flanked on either side by the two following him. The one to the man's left a fairer haired man with gray-bright eyes walked with same stride as his counterpart. The one to the right, was smaller and blearier of countenance, he walked a pace behind the others.

The Sheriff bowed low as the three men entered, so did the black cloaked men, who were already standing by their respective seats. "Your Majesty..." The Sheriff said.

Bryony raised an eyebrow. So, one of these men was Prince John. She looked them over with a critical eye, yes, but which one? The black haired man in the middle stood apart from the rest as he made his way over to the Sheriff. "Sheriff Vaysey, I trust you are ready to begin?" The man's voice was quipped and blunt. He turned to look at Bryony. Prince John's lips twitched as something like recognition entered his black eyes, "Ah, so this must be the Queen Hjördís, you have been informing me of, Vaysey; I am honored to have you with us, Your Majesty." He bowed his head.

Bryony did the same. "As I am also honored to be here and to meet with you, Your Highness."

John smiled by a temper flashed in his eyes and suddenly Bryony was reminded of the way spiders often spun their prey several times before taking their first bite. Quickly, the Prince introduced the two men who had followed him in so closely. Bryony found herself becoming acquainted with Phillip, King of France. The fairer haired man she liked much more. If she were to be forced into choosing allies in this game, she would readily choose to be on the side of this man, he seemed like one who was used to winning at any cost. The bleary eyed, stooping man was named as Ludovico Acarbi of Rome, the ambassador for the Emperor himself and 'here to personally oversee that the ransom and documents were given to his most exalted Emperor' or so he had said. To Bryony, he appeared to be a man easily crushed under the whims of those greater than himself.

As Bryony took her seat she stared around the room. Ultimately, she knew she would be fighting her own battle. She looked to the door where the two guards stood by and noticed the bright eyes of Robin Hood staring at her. She had to hide the grin and sudden rush of confidence in her. Queen or no Queen, Robin was still her leader, the first man she had ever trusted. She would not let him down. She would fight tooth and claw to bring his King home for him. Both of them would do this together.

"My lords," Prince John's cutting voice broke into Bryony's thoughts, "Let us begin..."

* * *

**Right, so things are about to get very interesting and slightly historical accurate. This is a fictional meeting with a few real historical figures who were a part of this whole ransom mess! I made up Ludovico, he's going to be supplying comedic relief, but Phillip of France and Prince John did have an alliance...for a while. Traitors are everywhere, mates, start trusting no one except, of course Robin. XD**

**AND REVIEW! They make everything wonderful! **


	5. Locksley Revisited

Yay! New chapter! XD Boy have I been lax in getting this up and posted, eh? Shame on me!

* * *

V

Locksley Revisited

Marian made her way down the Castle steps with relative ease, but with the aura of speed about her. She was growing restless. How long did they intend to stay away inside the hall? Marian squinted as she tilted her head up to gaze at the blinding brightness of the sun. It was nearly mid afternoon. She blinked as she saw gray and black spots dance in her vision for a moment as she reverted her gaze back to what was ahead of her.

And Robin. Oh, what was she going to do with him?! Showing up like a little boy playing knight with his father's armor. It was as if he was daring the Sheriff to capture him. Well, let him then. She wasn't going to help him out of it. That was a lie, of course she would, but it felt good to imagine herself standing stoic against Robin's whims.

With each passing year, Robin had managed to keep everyone's hopes during these times of oppression. His care of the people of Nottingham was unwavering, and his devotion to England and King Richard as steadfast as an oak. Marian's respect and love for the peoples' hero also grew with the passing years. How could she have ever tried to convince to keep his head down and bend to the Sheriff's will after he had just returned from the Holy Land all those years ago? Shame on her, when she was fighting her own battles as the Nightwatchman. How could she have expecting anything less than resistance from her stubborn love?

Marian shook her head and chuckled at herself as she made her way to the stable yard. Once there she changed into her Nightwatchman garb. With no Sheriff, or Gisborne to monitor her whereabouts she was experiencing a bit of unusual freedom. And with Robin Hood a bit preoccupied, she was going to make the rounds through the villages today. She slung her pack, which was filled with supplies and a few coins, onto her back and mounted one of the unattended horses. The castle was silent and on edge, as most of the servants and guards were tending to their royal guests' needs.

Marian rode out with all due haste, the black cloth which covered her mouth moved in and out as she breathed hard and fast. She would make quick work of the afternoon's time; and perhaps she would meet up with the rest of Hood's gang to update them on the situation. Yes, Marian smiled beneath her mask, all in all this was going to be a very productive day.

* * *

Bryony emerged from the Great Hall with something of a gulp of relief. After hours of debating and arguing around the same issue, the only decision that had been reached was...to reach no decision at all. Was this really a losing battle she was fighting? It couldn't be, she never fought to lose in her life, she was not about to start now. A verbal war was no different that a physical one. It was all a matter of the point of view. The next meeting would take place in two days time, tempers needed time to cool before being thrusted into the arena again.

She felt the prickling sensation in the nap of her neck and she turned to see the Black Knights leaving the room as well, one of the Knights turned to look directly at her. She couldn't get a good glimpse of the man, but it was unnerving to be looked at so, it was the look a predator gave their prey when they were giving them a few seconds head start. She turned her head away as her stomach gave a lurch. She had never been surrounded by so many enemies at once, and the last time she was, she had been too young to do much fighting. Who could she trust in this sea of deception? She turned to look back. The Sheriff and Guy were talking in low tones and were huddled together. Prince John seemed to be listening to the conversation rather than joining in. _And what of you, my love? Can I still put my trust in you?_ She found herself beginning to stare at the trio, she hastily turned away and continued to walk.

A man cleared his throat beside her and Bryony found herself walking alongside the disguised Robin Hood. "Meet me and the rest of the gang back at the camp. It is not safe to talk here." he muttered quickly.

Bryony only had time for a quick nod before Robin hurried down the corridor and blended out of sight with the rest of the Castle Guard. She resisted a small smile as she watched him leave.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called out.

Bryony stopped again, how many times was she going to halted in her path? She turned in annoyance to see Guy striding over to her. She raised an eyebrow in interest. "Sir Guy." She said with cold indifference.

"May I walk with you?" He asked.

Bryony was acutely aware of the eyes of the Sheriff on her and Guy, and Prince John's as well. She answered coldly, "You may, as long as you walk beside me. I will not have any knives in my back, _Sir_."

Guy seemed to stare her down before agreeing and they both walked together down the rest of the corridor. The Sheriff and Prince John stared after them.

"You are sure he is loyal?" The Prince muttered as he turned to go back into the chamber with the Sheriff.

"Oh yes." The Sheriff said, "He only needs to be shown the right direction. He is an ambitious boy."

"Good, I would hate to lose so eager a servant." John concurred.

"Oh, Gisborne is easily replaceable. It is what he knows which worries me. If he is swayed by that little leper brat, he could be the downfall of us both." The Sheriff mused.

"Do not worry over that. If he is as loyal as you say we have nothing to fear, and if not, as you said...he is replaceable." Prince John smiled.

"I will have him watched more closely, Sire" The Sheriff stated.

"See that you do." Prince John smirked.

* * *

"If there is something you need to say to me, Sir, you had best state it now." Bryony continued in her cold manner until they both turned the corner. She gave a sigh as they moved out of eyesight and earshot. "Fool!" She hissed, her voice grating and far colder than usual, "Keep away from me while we are in the Castle! The Sheriff is already suspicious."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Guy wince and stiffen automatically as Bryony berated him. He had never heard her speak in such a tone before. Bryony gave a sigh and halted her pace. "No, I did not mean that...forgive me, I am...frustrated and..."

Guy placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Come with me to Locksley." he said.

Locksley? During the war that place had seemed as distant as the gates of heaven. When she slept in her tent whenever there was a lull in the fighting she would dream of that place. Safety, home, life. At times she wondered if it was those dreams which kept her truly sane during those bloody times. "Of course!" She stated, "When?"

"Now." Guy said bluntly.

"Really?" Bryony could barely hide her smile.

Guy nodded, a smirk playing about his face as he saw Bryony's eyes light up. He offered her his hand. Bryony looked down at it, once upon a time when she had been a foolish girl, holding Guy's hand had meant something to her. Trust. Now, she was older, and not so foolish, but she still needed to be assured that she could trust him. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. Bryony did not dare give any sign that she remembered the last time they had walked like this through the Castle grounds, she did not know if Guy had yet forgiven her for that long ago betrayal. It seemed so insignificant now, but as Bryony looked up she saw a flash of darkness tinged with contentedness pass across Guy's face and she knew that he hadn't forgiven her yet. The tense moment faded and Guy flashed her an arrogant smirk which sent Bryony laughing as he led her down the rest of the corridor.

* * *

The sound of horse's hooves sent most of the villagers back into their homes. No one wanted to be left out near the road when their lord arrived. His impatience for his people was thin, and he seemed to find a purpose for persecuting anyone who happened to have annoyed him even in the slightest.

But no one ever anticipated hearing the sound of a woman's laughter accompanying the fierce pounding of hooves. It was enough to pique the villager's curiosity. The people slowly opened their doors and peered outside. A woman was riding alongside their lord. Heads turned and whispers were uttered as the people watched the pair ride up to Locksley Manor.

One person in particular was very interested in the pair. A hooded and masked figure watched from around the corner of one of the villager's homes. Blue, clear eyes squinted and widened as they focused in. Marian could not particularly say she was surprised to see Bryony back in Locksley, but disappointed? Yes. Her tedious respect for the woman only went so far, and Bryony's relationship with Guy was one thing that had stopped her from being at ease around her. Didn't that girl realize who she was dealing with? Obviously not, Marian remarked mentally as she saw Bryony flash Guy a wide smile.

Slipping away from her hiding spot, Marian moved swiftly past the other emerging villagers and back to her horse, which was tied and waiting by a tree. She untied the knots holding the animal and mounted quickly. Robin was going to have to be told.

* * *

Julianna came out of the house first. Guy was home early, usually he arrived much later than this. She watched as he and a finely dressed woman dismounted from their horses. Julianna squinted slightly. She knew that woman...

Bryony's skin bristled instinctively at the sight of Julianna. Petty jealousies she thought she quenched from her system seemed to rush back into her blood. "Lady Julianna..." Bryony said as friendly as she could. "I am delighted to see you again."

Recognition flared into Julianna's eyes as she made a hasty curtsy. "Queen Hjördís! This is a surprise! I...I did not know you had lately come to Nottingham. Forgive me, if I had known I would have..."

Bryony stopped her with a smile, "Oh now, Lady Julianna...there is nothing you could have possibly done to make Locksley any more beautiful than it already is. I had almost forgotten how much I have missed this place." She inhaled deeply.

"You...You have been to Locksley before, Your Majesty?" Julianna stumbled.

"Yes, but that was a long while ago." Bryony said.

"Won't...won't you come inside, Your Majesty?" Julianna said as she nervously tired to usher her surprised guest into the manor.

"Thank you." Bryony grinned stepping in through the doors.

Julianna hurried in behind her. "I'm...I'm afraid it's not as grand as anything you are used to, Your Majesty, but...but..."

"It's perfect." Bryony said, silencing the Lady's excuses and protests.

Julianna was taken aback at the blunt statement and tried to find something to say to the woman...anything. She looked to Guy, but Guy was looking at the Queen. No doubt he had been equally surprised at her arrival in Nottingham. She had yet to forget that that woman had saved her husband's life once. To have such a powerful ruler as a friend, it was almost daunting.

"Oh!" Julianna said with a surprised gasp, Bryony turned to look at her. Julianna coughed and cleared her throat, "Would...would you like to see the baby? Adelina? She's the sweetest, dear thing."

Bryony had to fight to maintain a sense of balance because she could have sworn the room had just reeled out from under her. "Yes...I would love to." she heard herself say.

Julianna beamed, "She's just outside with Mary...in the garden...I'll send for them..." She scurried from the room excitedly.

Bryony hadn't realized that her hand was holding onto the banister of the staircase so tightly that her knuckles were going white. Guy quietly removed her hand from the object. His arms were half-raised as if to embrace her, but he seemed to remember that now would not be such a good time. Servants were everywhere. But she was so close...

Bryony could hear Guy's ragged breathing directly behind her. She longed to just turn around and hold him, but she knew she could not. Not now. Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone?

"Bryony..." Guy began.

"Your Majesty?" Julianna's return startled them both. Bryony jumped up a bit and Guy pulled back and took a step away from her in one hurried motion.

Once Bryony turned about fully the maid on Julianna's right gave a small shout of surprise. Bryony's eyes widened as she recognized Mary. She prayed to God that the old maid kept her mouth shut. To her credit, Mary was not as foolish as most other servants. She made no other sound.

Julianna took the baby from Mary's arms and rocked the child for a brief time. "She's awake, a bit tired, though" She looked up and smiled.

Bryony took a step over to peer over Julianna's shoulder to glance at the baby. Blue eyes blinked quietly up at her. Bryony found herself smiling in spite of herself. She laughed quietly. "Would you like to hold her, Your Majesty?" Julianna found herself saying excitedly.

"What? Oh no...I..." But Julianna had already handed her the baby. Bryony gave a little gasp of surprise. She looked about in confusion, not knowing what to do with this little bundle. She looked down into the calm blue eyes. "H-h-hello..." she found herself saying to the child. Adelina blinked at her before her face creased in a small smile. Something flickered across Bryony's face as she looked at the baby, "She's smiling..." she said obviously.

Julianna grinned, pleased with both herself and her daughter's behavior. "Come." She said leading Bryony over to a chair near the fireplace. The Lady, likewise pulled a chair over to sit next to her.

Guy left the room quietly, seeing Bryony holding his child had left him with an angered and bitter feeling. He felt as if he was being suffocated, he couldn't stand to watch anymore. Julianna and Bryony hardly seemed to notice his sudden and hasty exit.

"She is beautiful, Lady Julianna." Bryony said.

Julianna beamed. "Yes, she is a sweet one."

"Your husband must be very proud." Bryony said hollowly.

There was a silence after that statement. Bryony frowned a bit, "Is something the matter?"

"No, Your Majesty...it was just...I...oh, never mind." Julianna shrugged her thoughts away.

"No, what's all this?" Bryony said in her most cajoling of tones. She did not have to like Julianna to know when a woman was hiding something of importance.

Julianna's hands clenched in her lap. "He does not look at her." She whispered.

"What...?" Bryony said.

"Sir Guy. I'm afraid..I...I have disappointed him." Julianna whispered.

"Surely not..." Bryony said in shock. "You know how it is with men. They are not fathers until they hold their children." She tried to smile, but something very cold was freezing her body.

"That is just it. He will not hold her. Oh, Your Majesty, I know you think highly of my husband, and to be sure, we value your friendship and attention, and I would hate to give you a bad opinion of him..." Julianna was beginning to rant and Bryony placed a hand on the woman's lap to silence her.

Was it possible? The woman who had been so frivolous and selfish had actually grown up? Oh, she was still far from understand the ways of the world. Perhaps that was why she was so concerned over this. Bryony could not believe it though. Guy, negligent of his own daughter? She looked down at the smiling baby in her arms and she couldn't believe it. She bounced the baby a bit, she was a dear one. "He will grow used to her and warm to her...I have seen it." She had, it was true.

Julianna shook her head. "He hates her." she whispered.

Cold lightening raced down Bryony's spine. How could he hate his own daughter? "Well...we must do something about that." She was speaking mechanically now.

"How, Your Majesty?" Julianna titled her head curiously.

"I do not know now...I will think of a way." She smiled.

Julianna did too, Bryony handed Adelina back to her mother gently. "You know she looks like Sir Guy." she couldn't help but state.

Julianna found herself giggling in spite of her former trepidation. "I have often thought so too. Do you have any children, Your Majesty?"

Bryony blanched and suddenly she felt her arms ache. "No." She said.

"Oh." Julianna shrugged, "Well I pray that one day you do. They are so wonderful..." she rocked Adelina in her arms.

Suddenly, Bryony felt as if she was talking to one child raising another. Poor Adelina, to be treated like a priceless doll by one parent and to not be treated at all by the other. She found herself with the strongest desire to grab the baby and run as far as she could, but her maternal instincts were stronger now, it was only a fleeting urge.

"I think I should like to take a look at the rest of the manor. With your permission of course, my lady?" Bryony said with a sigh and change of subject.

"Of course!" Julianna brightened. "Oh, but you will have to excuse me, Adelina will need to be rocked to sleep...Mary can show you."

"I would be honored." Bryony said turning to the maid.

"This way then...Your Majesty." Mary said with a confused bow.

Bryony was led away by the maid, she turned her head about to see Julianna walking upstairs with her charge, crooning and giggling as Adelina reached out small hands to grasp one of her mother's red curls. Bryony smiled, truly children were wonderful.

* * *

"If Your Majesty will follow me please..." Mary said as she led Bryony outside the manor.

"Mary..."

"Just around here..."

"Mary..."

The old maid paused. "My lady?"

"Oh, Mary!" Bryony hugged the woman in exasperation. "It's me! It's me, Bryony!"

"They were calling you, "Your Majesty" in there...who are you? Where did you disappear off to? Where have you been?!" Mary accused and berated the woman.

"I told you once it was a long story." Bryony sighed.

"You had better start telling me now." Mary snapped.

"Walk with me...and I will..." Bryony said as she looped her arm through the other woman's and as they walked Bryony related everything that had occurred.

Mary was very silent after Bryony had finished talking. It made her uneasy, and she fidgeted in her gown as she continued to walk about the grounds. "Mary, please say something or I'll go mad." Bryony laughed nervously.

"I do not know what to say." The old woman said quietly. "Why did you never tell me before?"

"How could I have?!" Bryony exclaimed, "Would you have even believed me?"

"You don't know if I would have." Mary retorted.

"Mary, I am sorry...I never meant to deceive you or..."

"The Master?" Mary said icily.

"_Especially_ Guy...but I had no choice!" She felt as if she was justifying herself to her mother after doing something exceptionally punishable.

"You know for a long time I thought you had died after watching you being carried off like I did. But when you came back, I no longer understood. Then off you go again, you up and disappear for years!" Mary berated her.

"I know, this is a lot to understand, but please Mary..."

"And of course, you will go away again." Mary went on. "My lady, are you even aware of what you leave behind?"

That stopped Bryony, "What do you mean, Mary?"

"My lady...you must never breathe a word of this, and I could get myself killed for even mentioning this to you, but I think it is time that you be made aware of what happened after you left." Mary stopped and turned to face Bryony.

"What? What Mary?! Tell me." Bryony demanded, stern eyed.

"My lady, after you left, the Master..." Mary stopped dead, her eyes growing wide.

"Mary? What is it?" Bryony asked in concern curiosity.

"Yes, Mary...what is it?" A voice growled out.

Bryony, startled, stiffened and whirled around to face Guy as he strode over to the pair. Mary bowed low, but Bryony fixed him with an icy stare. "You can go inside now, Mary, I will see to Her Majesty."

"Of course, my lord..." She bowed once to him and then to Bryony before heading back for the manor house.

"What was that for? Mary and I were only talking. I haven't seen her in years." Bryony snapped.

"I haven't seen you in years as well." Guy retorted.

"Are you accusing me of being negligent?" Bryony said, raising an eyebrow.

Guy smirked, "No." He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Bryony pulled out of his reach coyly, "That is interesting, seeing as I could accuse you of such negligence where your daughter is concerned."

Guy, slightly annoyed that she had pulled away from him and doubly annoyed that she had to bring up his family snapped back at her. "That is not important now..." he tried to bring her into his embrace. Why did she have to mention his daughter now when all he wanted was a little time with her?

"Not important? Julianna says you haven't even bothered to hold the child yet. Is this true?" Bryony simply wouldn't let the matter drop.

"Bryony..."

"No. She is your _daughter_, Guy!" Bryony said appalled.

"She is Julianna's." Guy snapped back.

"Does that make her any less your blood?" Bryony said eyes blazing.

"She is..." Guy sighed, he did not want to talk about this now, but he relented, knowing full well that once Bryony decided to discuss something it was useless to change the subject, "She is a stranger to me..."

"But once you look at her, Guy, once you see her, you will realize that she..."

"I have no desire to do so!" Guy turned his head away in sudden fury.

"I do not understand! Your own child? Your own daughter! She needs you, Guy! A child can not live without love. She needs to know that you will be there to watch over her. To protect her! If you do not you will regret it for the rest of your life! You will...Guy..." Suddenly Bryony stopped dead in mid sentence, her breath catching in her throat. Her face drained of all color and she felt a bolt of pain explode through her lower body. It was as if the whole of the world had tilted on its axis and suddenly she was being thrown upside down. She felt sick and weak, like her legs had turned to water. Her step faltered in confusion and suddenly she was falling to the floor.

Guy caught her as she faltered. "Bryony?!" His eyes were wide in panic. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." She heard herself say, but she felt disengaged from her body. Her head was reeling, but she herself did not know what had happened. Her eyes darted back and forth in confusion. She was used to sudden bouts of nausea or dizziness, but never had she experienced something like that before.

"No. You are ill." Guy stated as he tried to lift her fully into his arms. "I'll take you inside."

"No...no I'm fine! I said I'm fine, put me down, Guy!" Bryony protested.

It went against his better judgment to listen to her complaints. He knew what he had seen. She had nearly collapsed, she was not fine, she was not all right. No matter what she told him. He took a few steps towards the manor. Bryony tried to kick out. "Put me down!" She continued to demand.

Finally, Guy stopped and did what she asked. He placed her down on her feet tentatively. Bryony nearly toppled over again, but Guy was standing behind her. He steadied her. "You are unwell." he stated, feeling that this was proof enough to justify his own actions. "Do not fight with me. Let me help you..."

Suddenly Bryony let out an odd sounding snicker. "Unwell? I am not unwell, my child was merely restless that is all..." She placed a hand upon her lower belly, where the source of her fading pain was emanating from, but that was a lie. Nothing should have caused that sudden faint, nothing normal at any rate.

Guy felt as if he should drop her upon hearing that unclear statement. "Your...child?"

"Yes." Bryony said quietly.

"You are..." Guy's hands shook even as his arms were about her upper waist.

Bryony took his hand and guided it over her belly, letting him feel where the small bump of roundness was beginning to form. Even through the heavy cloth of the dress Guy felt the change in her body. He let out a gasp and pulled away from her. "No..."

Bryony was beginning to feel the effects of the sudden sickness leaving her, but she still felt rather shaken up. She turned to face Guy. All thought of their previous argument gone from her mind. She hadn't meant for him to find out in this way, but then again, she hadn't meant to become sick either. "Guy, I..."

He shook his head. "Don't..." His eyes were wide as they tried to focus in on something other than Bryony's face. He couldn't fathom what she was telling him. Her, with child? _His_ Bryony? Of course, she was a married woman now...she would have been expected to...she would have had to...suddenly he realized now how much had changed between them. Bryony felt as distant as the moon. How many times had he used to picture her some day pregnant with his child? But, of course, that was before he had discovered she was really working for Robin Hood; back when he still believed, still actually thought that one day he could have married her.

Bryony opened her arms and, half held half collapsed against him. It felt as natural as breathing to stop Guy's despair and ease his pain. It was no more than what he had been trying to do for her when she had fallen. It took Guy a while longer before he returned the offered embrace. "Are you all right?" Guy asked in a low and raspy tone.

"Yes...are you?" She replied.

Guy choked out something of a chuckle at her question. "I will be."

They released one another. Guy stared at Bryony. Suddenly he felt the strange and strong urge to protect her. As if there were enemies on all sides of her and he was the only thing standing between them. He knew that she was not his wife; he knew that she did not carry his child, but God have mercy on him, Bryony was still his, and therefore he would look after her and her child.

Bryony gave a sigh. "I should be going back. I..."

"Go?" He looked at her, she still looked pale and unwell. "You can't. Not yet, you should rest."

"I will be fine, and I have to. I am expected. Vidar must be tearing up about half of Nottingham by now looking for me." Bryony said with a strained smile.

"Promise me you will rest when you get back to the Castle." Guy said with a growl.

"Guy," Bryony sighed in exasperation, "There is no need for you to be so worried."

Oh, damn her! Did she not realize that those moments after she fell had been some of the most terrifying in his lifetime? When would she ever let him watch over her without protesting his help every single step of the way? "Promise me." he stated again with the same intensity.

"Fine, fine I promise." she conceded like a stubborn child. She raised herself up and kissed him. "And Guy...I am sorry." Regret was heavy in her eyes.

"I am as well." Guy replied. Nothing else needed to be said. Once upon a time Guy would have rejoiced upon hearing of Bryony's pregnancy. He had imagined similar scenes so many times, and he knew it had been foolish and pointless, but he could never help it. How many times had he pictured her standing by the door, face aglow with happiness as she told him the good news? He gave his head a little shake to fling the image from his mind as he watched her walking away from him. He sighed as he stared after her; she looked about as lonely as he felt.

* * *

A few minutes after Bryony set out back for Nottingham Guy followed at a fair pace. Damned if he would let her go on her own after that. He did not trust that she wouldn't take ill again, and if she was alone? He simply had to follow her back, just to be sure she would be all right.

After making the appropriate excuses to his wife, who had recently gotten the fussy Adelina to take her evening nap. Julianna had been sorry to hear that Queen Hjördís had left, but she was assured that she would come again soon, so her moment of disappointment soon faded.

There was; however, one thing unusual in Guy's manner before he left. He paused over Adelina's crib for a brief moment, staring at the sleeping baby with something of bitter confusion. He did not stay long, he shook his head and quickly made his escape from the manor. Julianna stared after him. It was the first time he had payed his daughter any real form of attention. True, it hadn't been much, but at least for once Guy had not shown contempt for the girl. She smiled a little. Perhaps there was a bit of hope after all, perhaps.

* * *

**Marian is going to be playing a bit more of a pivotal role in this story, maybe it's because I feel so guilty for not using her more often in the original one. Anyway, she's an awesome character to work with and she hates my character's guts and vice versa! It's a beautiful relationship really. XD**

**On another note...you and all of you, yes I am talking to YOU! Review. You can't hide from me. I see you reading this now. Click on the button below, yes...click it...good...now type things in there. (To the person who literally types 'things' for a review I will come after you XD) I really appreciate your inputs, they are encouraging sources for me. (And it also lets me know I'm not just wasting my time here babbling for no one!) **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming up soon! **


	6. Loyalty Divided

And the Author said 'Let there be angst and other such issues.' And lo! There was much bitterness from the characters and rejoicing from the readers/sadists. XD And it was good. Or so she hoped. Enjoy, you lot!

* * *

VI

Loyalty Divided

Bryony rode swiftly, but each movement and little jerk jarred her body. She pushed a hand through her hair, feeling sweat droplets collecting onto her palm. She had never been so scared. Nothing of that kind had ever happened to her before? What did it mean for her? For her baby? She shuddered as she shook a dizzy spell away from her. Perhaps she really did need to rest for a while.

No time for that now. She diverted from the forest path and guided her horse down a steep sloping hillside. Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip on the reigns. Perhaps, after she finished reporting to Robin she would ask Djaq if she knew what had happened. She could use a bit of her friends calm explanations now; Djaq always had an answer for everything.

With the steep hillside behind her, Bryony lifted up her arm to wipe her sweaty face on the sleeve of her dress. She couldn't let her friends see her like this, she thought with a small, tired smile. She was well aware that Robin and the gang knew of her pregnancy by now, but damned if she was going to let them think she was going soft. She would show them that she was still Bryony, as strong as any of them. She wasn't going to let a little morning sickness get in the way of her duty.

* * *

For a while, Guy was satisfied that Bryony was well. He followed well behind her at a slower pace, so as not to be heard by his quarry. He was thinking of excuses to tell to Bryony once they both arrived back at Nottingham Castle. No doubt she would hound him until he told her the truth. He smirked as he thought about it.

That was when Bryony made her way off the road. Confused, Guy followed as she went down a hillside and onward through the trees. He dismounted and followed the rest of the way on foot. She was easy enough to track, as her pace had slowed considerably. She seemed to be looking for something.

Guy heard a shrill whistle and his hand flew to his sword handle in surprise. His startled wariness soon faded as he realized the sound had come from Bryony. He watched as she too, dismounted her own horse.

Something dark was gnawing away in the back of Guy's mind. He made his way over to her, managing to get a few feet closer before having to duck behind a tree at the sudden sound and appearance of another individual. Robin Hood.

Rage frothed through Guy's blood. _What_ was Bryony doing meeting with Robin Hood? He watched as Bryony and Robin shook hands and clapped one another on the back. Guy wanted to burst from his hiding place and rip Hood apart, and as for Bryony...why was it that they were always thrown together on account of Hood? Why couldn't she have just come back to England for _him_?

Guy saw as the rest of the gang emerged to meet Bryony. He could just hear a few words exchanged and Bryony's strong laugh. Then all went quiet again and he was able to listen in on the outlaw's conversation.

"I see no way to make an alliance with any of them." It was Bryony speaking, "Prince John has brought all of his cronies."

"Not so." Robin interrupted, "Don't let King Phillip fool you, he was at war with the Prince not so long ago. He'd turn right back around on him if there was something in it for him, in fact I'm willing to stake everything on it."

"Really? How so?" Bryony asked.

"That will not be your concern." Robin winked.

"Robin..." Bryony said in a warning tone.

He laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not planing anything too extravagant."

"Right, but what about the ransom money? What if the Sheriff decides to hold it?" Will interrupted.

"Then we take it." Robin hissed, "and hold it for him instead."

"Unfortunately this does us no good!" Bryony said, "I will know more after the next meeting."

"To right you will." Robin nodded.

"And will you be joining me again in said meeting?" Bryony laughed.

"Will see." Robin retorted.

The gang conversed amongst each other for another few minutes, the different conversations made it impossible for Guy to decipher what was being said. All he now knew was that Bryony was working against him and for Robin Hood. Just like last time, he thought bitterly, just like last time.

"Bryony, I need to speak with you alone. Come." It was Robin, he signaled to Bryony and the two of them stole away from the main part of the gang.

Guy knew he wouldn't be able to get any closer and watching his lover and his enemy huddling close and whispering to one another wad slowly driving him insane. Jealousy and rage tore through him, would Bryony always hold Robin and the outlaws higher in her heart than himself?

Yes,_and_ she had promised she would head straight back to the Castle to rest. A promise easily broken, he thought in anger. Perhaps she had made such a hasty exit so that she could meet specifically with the outlaws? That idea hurt the most. He had waited for years to see her again, and she would rather be with Robin Hood? Guy turned his back on the scene, not even bothering to at least try and overhear Bryony and Robin's conversation. He dashed back to his horse and rode the rest of the way to Nottingham in vengeful silence.

* * *

"What is it?" Bryony asked as Robin pulled her way from the rest of her friends.

"A mutual friend of ours saw you in Locksley not a few hours ago." Robin said with a cock of his head and an unassuming smile.

"Oh?" Bryony said calmly. "And who was this friend of ours?"

"That would be me." The Nightwatchman stepped out from around a tree trunk.

Bryony tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

"In fact you do." The figure removed the mask and hood and Bryony found herself staring into the eyes of Marian.

"Well, well...not just a noble Lady, but an outlaw lady as well too? Well done." Bryony said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I didn't come here to listen to your praise." Marian said sternly. "I came to warn you."

"About what?" Bryony asked thoughtfully.

"Keep away from Gisborne." Marian said.

Bryony stiffened. "I..."

"Bryony, I tried to tell you once before about him." Robin said, his eyes growing hard. "You can no longer keep this up. You will eventually have to choose."

"Choose? Robin, I believe he can be persuaded to..."

Robin let out a loud laugh, interrupting Bryony's train of thought. "That is the first foolish thing I have ever heard you say, Bryony!"

Bryony's eyes were rapidly growing icier by the minute. "He is a good man." She said hollowly with a growl.

"Then you truly do not know Gisborne." Robin snapped, all the laughter in his voice evaporating on the spot.

Bryony stared at him, eyes searching for whatever it was he was talking about. What did he mean she did not know him? No one alive knew him better than she did. "I do not understand." She said honestly.

"Bryony, when I was fighting in the Holy Land he tried to..."

"Master!" Much dashed over to Robin.

Robin looked fit to tear something apart at being interrupted. "What is it Much?"

"Well, we found some...oh, Lady Marian!" Much said with surprise, "Anyway, Will and I found some tracks leading away from here just a few paces away."

"Fresh tracks?" Robin inquired.

"Very recent. Should we go and look into it?" Much nodded.

Robin rubbed his temples. "Send Will and Alan out if they have a mind to track the spy. Bryony," Robin turned to her, "another time...get back to the Castle, Marian go with her."

Marian was about to protest, but Robin silenced her with a quick kiss. "No time for arguments, my love. Do as I say."

Bryony felt as if someone had slapped her across the face. Who was Marian to tell her to keep away from Guy when she was free to be with the man she loved even though it was dangerous to her life? Bryony made a curt nod to Robin, "I will report back soon." she said stoically before making her way back to her horse.

* * *

After returning their horses to the stables, Marian removed and tucked away her mask and undid the cloak about her. Bryony was making her way out of the stables when she suddenly turned on Marian wildly. "You had no right to command me to keep away from Gisborne." She snarled.

Marian arched an eyebrow at the woman's sudden outburst. "To the contrary, I have every right to demand it. There is too much at stake now. Gisborne could bring the ruin of all of us."

Bryony was backing Marian into a corner, pacing like a wolf ready to sink her teeth into her kill. "Very much like your meetings with Robin could bring about your own ruin?"

"Are you threatening me?" Marian said through gritted teeth.

"I could do far worse to any man or woman who threatens to take away the only one I have!" Bryony snarled.

"Then you have made a poor choice indeed!" Marian said.

Bryony's fist came blindly crashing towards Marian's head, but Marian was no stranger to a fight. She caught Bryony's fist in the palm of her hand and twisted Bryony's arm up and around, pinning it to her back. Bryony let out a muffled yelp of surprise and frustration. Marian did not release her, "This is not like you. You, who are calm and rational; you _know_ when to put aside your wants for the sake of others."

Bryony flung Marian away from her as she wrenched her arm out of her grasp. "Who are you to tell me what I am?!" She spat.

Marian found her balance quickly. "Is your respect for Robin so little that you would strike me down without first listening to what I have to say?"

Bryony's fist fell to her sides, "I have always respected Robin." she said maliciously quietly.

"Then you will do as he says." Marian stated, brushing a few pieces of hay from her clothing, "And you will keep away from Gisborne."

Marian saw the confusion in Bryony's face. She knew how painful it could be to be separated from the man you loved, but eventually Bryony was going to have to face the fact that the man she thought she had been in love with for all of these years, was not the truth. She would have to be told of Guy's traitorous crimes, and soon, but not today. Not when she was already reeling from hers and Robin's demands.

"I..." Bryony began, "I can not...guarantee that..."

"You will do your best." Marian finished for her.

Bryony flinched. She had thought she had put these acts of deception between her and Guy behind her. Couldn't Marian understand of all people that this was an impossible task to undertake? Marian placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to let her know that she did in fact understand. Bryony shrugged her away violently and backed away from her shaking her head. No, this was wrong, all of it. How could Marian understand? She still had Robin. She had always been able to love Robin without the need of secrecy between them.

Bryony turned and quickly made her way from Marian and out into the open late afternoon sunlight. She envied her, she had always envied her. This was what made it impossible for her to ever become more than a polite ally towards her. But as for Robin's orders, Robin was considered family to her, and with her, she had always placed family directly above all others in her life. Guy, it seemed, would always remain just out of her reach.

* * *

Bryony turned the corner which lead to her room. With each step she grew sicker and sicker, both with herself and due to her baby. She paused before she could reached the door to her room. Guy was leaning against a stone pillar adjacent from the door. "Guy!" She exclaimed in surprise. What was he doing here?

His mannerisms expressed his displeased demeanor. "Bryony." he nodded at her casually, "I trust your ride back from Locksley was a pleasant one?"

_No. I am tired and sick, but I am so glad you are here..._ "Yes, what are you doing here?" Bryony asked.

"I am just making sure that you are well." Guy remarked.

_I knew it. I am not. Help me. _"I told you I was before I left. Why are you really here, Guy?" Bryony eyed him curiously.

Guy stared her down with a burning expression in his eyes. "When I was riding back to Nottingham, I witnessed something rather strange in the forest." He hissed like a cat with a mouse.

_No! It was nothing, nothing!_ "Oh? And what might that be?" Bryony asked coolly as she opened the door to her room and entered, well aware that he was right behind her, shutting the door as soon as he made his way into the room.

"I saw you." he said, "And Robin Hood." His eyes fell and then hardened, "You came _back_ under his orders didn't you?!" He could barely contain the bitterness in his voice.

_Yes, but for you as well! _Bryony straightened visibly, "I did."

The rage in Guy's face contorted horribly, "Still playing his little games, eh Bryony? Even after all this time. Did you still plan on using me as your way to feed them information?"

_Never! I swore never to do that again. Oh, please stop. I am sick. I need you._ "What I do here is hardly a game, Guy, but it has nothing to do with you." Bryony said coldly.

Guy grabbed her by the arm none to gently and hissed in her face. "It has _everything_ to do with me. Noble, virtuous Robin Hood," he spat, livid, "What has he been telling you?"

_I wish I could tell you, I wish I didn't have to keep so many secrets from you..._ "Nothing. Why? Is there something I ought to know, Guy?" Bryony said quite calmly in the face of Guy's unabashed anger.

"No." Guy grunted tossing her away from him. "One day you will have to make a choice." He snapped pointing at her, "between me and your little outlaw friends."

"My 'little outlaw friends?'" Bryony snapped back. "It is thanks to those outlaws you and I even know one another's names! If you had any gratitude at all you'd ride out to see Robin Hood right now and get down on bended knee and thank him yourself!" She turned her head aside as she let a small dizzy spell pass over her. _You make this worse! Please stop shouting at me!_

She could hear the leather of his gloves tighten as he clenched his fists in humiliation and rage at the suggestion. Suddenly he could see that Bryony was purposely tilting her face away from him. He saw her rock on the heels of her feet for a split second. Was she still ill? Hurriedly, he reached out a hand to steady her. Bryony took this sudden action the wrong way, thinking he perhaps was going to slap her for her spiteful words. She raised up her hand and roughly shoved Guy away from her. He staggered back a pace. Too late, Bryony understood what he had been trying to do. Her mouth opened to apologize, but Marian's words flooded her mind. She shut her mouth promptly and remained staring at him coldly.

Guy stared back at her in shock at her action. What was wrong with her? Confusion entered his rage, he knew that Bryony loved him beyond a doubt, then why all of this cold denial? He need to trust her. He couldn't when she allied herself with Robin, and there could be no love without trust. Bryony turned away from him and said rather quietly, "Go..." _Stay! Stay, oh please stay!_

Guy stared at her isolated frame, his hands shaking in frustration. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? If she was really sick, she should have told him. He never would have thought to shout at her the way he did. He wanted to protect her, but when she wouldn't let him he was at a loss on how to react around her. He wanted to stay. "Bryony..."

"_Please_ go!" Bryony shouted. _STAY! Stay with me, I am sick and scared..._

Guy stiffened at her harsh shout. "Yes, Your Majesty." he bowed to her a bit mockingly, even if she couldn't see him, and walked out of the room, slamming the door with a loud bang.

Bryony gave a shudder and covered her hand with her mouth as she shook._There Robin, Guy is gone for now._

* * *

Guy turned down the hall, his step quick and furiously paced as he glowered at the stone beneath him. The image of Bryony and Robin together continued to flicker through his mind, taunting him and confusing him. His jealousies soon turned into rage. They preyed on his mind, darkening his thoughts and spouting evil, little ideas in his conscious. Bryony was _his_. It was about time he showed that woman that he would no longer tolerate her dealings with the outlaws. He would convince her to side with Prince John, it was not too late; she could very well be accepted as a Black Knight. No more of these rides into Sherwood unattended, no more of these secret meetings with Robin Hood.

His hand clutched his arm, just about where his scar was. What had that damned outlaw already told her? He felt a nervous anxiety race through him, one that he could not truly identify. He was not ashamed of what he had tried to accomplish in the Holy Land. If all had gone well he would have been hailed as the hero for Prince John's cause. So was it the shame of failure which turned his memories of those days to ash in his mind? Was that what caused the rise of guilt when he thought of it? No, it was Bryony. _Bryony_ would never have approved of what he had done. Well, he must make sure that she did. He needed her and her support and he would have_all_of her heart this time, or none at all.

* * *

Will and Alan and followed the tracks through Sherwood and right up to the gates of Nottingham. They paused at the gates. Here the horse tracks blended in with the other ones on the well worn rode into the the town. There was no point in continuing with the search. They turned and made their way back to the camp, there was no doubt in either of the twos' mind that there was something highly suspicious about the whole thing.

"'o d'you think it was?" Alan asked as they walked back through the forest.

Will shrugged in his usual quiet way. "We won't know now anyway, but I'll tell you one thing. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but what can we do?" Alan shrugged.

"Robin will know." Will said stoically.

Alan eyed his friend warily, "Aye, suppose he will."

* * *

"So the trail ended in Nottingham?" Robin mused over the information Alan and Will had brought to him.

"Yes, we thought it would be pointless to try and find one horse amid the hundreds of tracks. We came straight back." Will said.

"You did well, my friends." Robin clapped both of them on the back.

"Do you have an idea on who it might have been?" Will asked.

"I have several, and none are good." Robin said.

"What are they?" Alan asked.

"Don't worry about it now, Alan, if it comes to it, I will handle it." Robin said, his eyes hardening slightly.

Robin watched as Alan and Will went to rejoin the rest of the gang. Robin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Spies that could not be found? A King captured? And a Queen both a friend and a risk? What was this madness? Where was the surety he was felt that everything would be all right in the end. With King Richard held captive it seemed his own hope had been kidnapped. He couldn't tell the lads this, he could barely face it himself. What would they do if they failed? Robin ground his teeth together in frustration. Choices, painful and difficult, would have to be made soon. And when this was all over, he would have to stand confident in that what he did he did for the good of everyone and if that meant some would fall behind (which he prayed would never be the case, as long as he could help it.) then that would be the consequence he would take.

* * *

**Fun times, eh? XD**

**Right, you know what to do...ready...set...REVIEW! **


	7. It's a Matter of Persuasion

**I have absolutely nothing witty to write here as an author's note, but it's become my tradition to say something at the start of each chapter. XD...Buckle your seatbelts, readers, it's gonna be a bumpy ride...yeah, that just about covers it. Enjoy!**

* * *

VII

It's a Matter of Persuasion

There was something truly horrible to staring at a lover from across a wide table. Words can never be spoken directly towards one another, and the separation is so much that there can not even be the touch of a hand. Speech buzzes around through one ear and out the other and while it is understood it is not understandable. The distractions make the distance all the more noticeable.

Bryony and Guy endured the second meeting between themselves, The Sheriff, Phillip, and Prince John with untempered anxiety. Bryony's legs swung down under the table, unnoticed. Her mouth felt dry after she had spoken for so long at the start of the meeting. Guy for his part had said nothing, merely stared and continued to stare in her direction. At first, Bryony did her best to ignore it, but the ferocity in which he looked upon her nagged at the corner of her eyes until she was forced to glance his way. Anger was in those blue eyes, anger, jealousy, and fear; Bryony recognized it all in his looks, his mannerisms, and above all his damnable silence.

Her arms gave a familiar ache, which pulled a dark shadow through her soul like a sand sifting through a sieve. Was it a mother's instinct to know whenever there was pain in the soul of another and to have the terrible wish to want to alleviate it? Her body moved with the shadow and old hurts she thought she had put to rest returned, perhaps it was because of this pregnancy that again she should be tormented again by the worst grief a woman can ever know...she gave her head a slight shake and focused her attention to the meeting at hand.

This had been an inclusive discussion. None of the other Black Knights were in the chamber, nor was the Roman ambassador. This was the meeting of the highest, and immediate discussion of what was to be done. The ransom terms had not yet been set, and therefor there was a need to set an understanding on when or _if_ it should ever be needed.

Bryony supposed Guy must be feeling very proud and pleased with himself for having the authority, based upon the Sheriff's recommendation, to sit in on the meeting. Bryony sighed audibly, "I still fail to see the problem at hand. Unless, England does not wish to instigate a feud between itself and the Romans over boundary disputes, I see no obstacle which would impede the immediate and speedy rescue of its King. Please, I ask to be enlightened if there is something I am mistaken about."

This was a war, a war of words and some weaponry was fired verbally as well as physically. With every twitch of the hand, clench of the jaw, or hardening of the eyes Bryony was fired upon.

The Sheriff seemed about ready to say something that would more than likely have been regarded as most inappropriate but surprisingly someone else had beaten him to the quick, "A ransom is a tricky issue, Your Majesty, all sides must be examined before a solution is to...eagerly rushed to."

Bryony's eyes widened in shock to hear Guy rebut her. She was ready to argue with Phillip, John, or even the Sheriff with his quipped and ill-mannered words, but Guy...she knew not what to say and her hesitation cost her her stance.

"Well said, Sir Guy." Prince John nodded, which only added to Bryony's chagrin. "Queen Hjördís, your eagerness to assist is an asset, but there is more than just the ransom we must think on."

_Yes,_Bryony pondered_, like what you will do if he comes back? _She nodded politely and deferred this round to the Prince. She glanced at Guy briefly, now that angered light in his eyes had become tinged with arrogance and pride. She was losing him ever minute of the day. Losing him to his ambitions of power and his blind jealousies against her and Robin Hood. Like a child she inwardly wailed the distance which was spreading out between them, and unlike the material table separating them this distance could not be removed by simply standing and walking from the room.

* * *

"Tell me what can be done about Queen Hjördís, Vaysey. I want to hear exactly from you why she was not dealt with properly as I was informed." Prince John asked, leaning back against his chair. He had sent Phillip and Bryony away and was now sitting with only Guy and The Sheriff.

"She had been dealt with properly." The Sheriff said through gritted teeth. "Naturally, I was not expecting her to be able to rise from the dead, and Sir Guy assures me she was dead when he left her..."

Guy winced, "She was."

"Obviously not well enough." Prince John snapped. "What is it that makes her so loyal to my brother?"

"She has had dealings with the outlaws in Sherwood." The Sheriff snapped.

"Ah, yes, your outlaw problem..I have heard; Robin Hood of Locksley is the leader? Yes, he was always loyal to Richard." John mused.

"I believe..." Guy suddenly interrupted, "Your Majesty, forgive me," he bowed his head before going on, "I believe she can be swayed."

"Do you now?" John looked up curiously, "And what is it that makes you so sure, Sir Guy? She seems determined to remain a thorn in my side."

"Sir Guy, has had his own 'dealings' with the Queen." Vaysey snorted with a leer.

Prince John chuckled as Guy's hands clenched into fists at the humiliation. "Will she listen to you?"

"I will make her." Guy growled, his anger roused at the slight from the Sheriff on his affairs with Bryony.

John reflected on this, looking at the smoldering rage in Guy's eyes he saw an ambition set to override all other emotions and instincts. He did not have all the confidence in the world with this man, he knew that the more ambitious a man was the more dangerous he could become, this he knew from personal experience. But he did seem confidant in his abilities with this Queen, and if he did manage to persuade the woman to join him as an ally, then think of the power he could acquire with another wealthy kingdom at his side! Besides, a woman was easily molded to conform to any ideas a man held; let Sir Guy attempt his little experiment with her. If he failed to use words to turn her, he would have him use something harder and less kind to turn the woman's heart. "So be it." He said at last after coming out of his thoughts, "If she does not consent and remains stubborn in her loyalties, I will see her permanently dismissed from these dealings, whether by your hand or another's; you may leave us Sir Guy."

Sir Guy rose from his chair, bowed to the Prince and walked out of the chamber. Once again he was placed in the position to kill Bryony._God_, he prayed as he walked down the corridor swiftly, _let her see sense! Let her live!_

* * *

  
The moment Guy had exited the chamber Prince John turned back around to the Sheriff, "He will soon become a problem himself."

"He is ambitious yes, but he is also loyal to me, his ambitions will only go so far as I let them." Vaysey mused.

"It is his loyalty that now worries me." John stated, "If he has had certain 'dealings' as you so crudely put it, with Queen Hjördís, then he is also loyal to _her_. She is not a fool, she will attempt to persuade him just as he will."

"And if she succeeds I can easily arrange for Sir Guy to be removed." Vaysey said without blinking. "Or would Your Majesty prefer I skip the niceties and execute him now?"

"No, a moment." Prince John stayed the Sheriff, "Give him a chance. If he fails...then we can consider removing him."

* * *

Bryony stood leaning against one of the archways, her arms folded over the stone as she leaned out to stare down at the milling guards moving in their formations on the castle grounds below. The light breeze which tugged and played about her face; plucking at her sleeves and teasing a few wisps of hair at the nap of her neck did nothing to cool the anger she felt. Her ice eyes seemed to melt and freeze simultaneously as she continued to ruminate over her feelings.

From down the corridor she could hear the distinct metallic step of Guy approaching her. She did nothing to hide from him, she knew that would be pointless. She; however, did nothing in the way of a greeting. She continued to stare down below her.

The footsteps stopped, but no words were spoken. She inhaled deeply, "There must be some discipline, some loyalty to make those guards so precise and diligent in their rounds." She said in a conversational tone. "When I watched my brothers practice similar movements I often wondered what made them keep at it day after day." She finally turned to look at Guy, who was leaning with his back to the pillar beside Bryony. "There is a loyalty instilled in them, something that makes them feel that no matter how insignificant that they must be, marching the way they are, they are serving a stronger purpose. What purpose do we serve, Sir Guy?"

"We advance the positions of those we have pledged loyalty to, and in so doing we advance ourselves...that is politics, my lady." Guy responded.

"Who have you pledged loyalty to?" Bryony asked again in the same thoughtful manner.

"To the Sheriff, he has done things for me...made me promises of..." Guy began.

"And me?" Bryony asked quietly in an unconcerned tone.

"You have my loyalty for as long as I can trust you. Is it reciprocated?"

"You know you have always had my faith, trust, and loyalty, Guy." Bryony said, her hands tapped on the stone as she stared down at her fingers as she spoke.

"But not all of it." Guy growled.

"Have you thought about what I said a few days ago?" Bryony said quickly changing the subject.

"What, about what you would do if I helped King Richard?" Guy said derisively.

Bryony nodded, "I believe it would advance your position greatly and at the same time you would advance mine; I would have you...is that not how politics work, Guy?" Bryony glanced at him.

Guy could not help, but smirk at that coyly admitted statement. "You have me now." he remarked.

Bryony slammed her hands down against the stone before her in frustration, "Damn it all, Gisborne!" She cursed, "I don't want to leave you again." She stared off through the arch furiously.

Guy's hand trailed along her shoulder as he walked around her, "Then do not. I will gladly go back with you..."

"You do not understand! I can not merely show up with you on my arm! I need a reason, a proper, political _reason_ to have you in my court. Do this thing for me, Guy." She turned her body around to face him fully, "Work with me, help me..." _and prove Robin wrong! _She thought suddenly.

Guy looked away from her, "It is not so simple."

"How is it not? If you do I will have a reason to bring King Richard back to England. A far greater one then loyalties to an old friend! I will do it for you; and for our sakes!" Bryony said.

"So you admit that you are still loyal to Robin Hood?" Guy glowered at her.

"Loyal to Hood, but in love with you and that..." She paused, she had promised to keep away from Guy, but every moment she cursed that choice, "that is far greater than anything."

Why was it that Bryony knew exactly what to say to him in order for his trust and confidences to come rushing back to him? He leaned in slowly to kiss her. At first, Bryony had half a mind to pull away. She thought of Marian, of how disappointed she would be, and of Robin who's orders she had always honored and respect she admired. Guy came closer still. _I am sorry, Robin_...She silently apologized and tilted her head up just an inch to kiss him.

It was a brief one, but filled with promise. Bryony parted from it. Guy tapped a gloved finger against her closed lips an odd look in his eyes, "Bryony, I will never understand your reasons or your judgments. Two days ago you were as cold as ice towards me and now you have warmed again. Trickster, what do you want with me?" he smirked.

"I have already told you." Bryony replied, moving Guy's hand away.

"No." Guy growled, his hand trailed down Bryony's neck and further down still. His fingers curled about something in the folds of her dress and he pulled upwards harshly; he uncurled his fingers to show Bryony the twine and tag he and pulled off of her, it was Robin's tag.

Bryony stared at Guy, eyebrow raised. "I have told you no lies." she said, "I said I was loyal to Robin Hood as well."

"I will have all of your loyalty!" Guy snarled at her.

"You will have it if you agree to my plan." Bryony snapped.

Guy turned away from her. "The Sheriff means to kill you if you do not join with us."

"I find that threats from the Sheriff usually carry little weight. Besides, I am more than capable of looking after myself." Bryony said stiffly.

"Why don't you see that you would benefit as well from this exchange?" Guy looked back at her. "Prince John can..."

"Can what? Give me power? Gisborne, I already have power! The Prince has false power, easily taken away on the return of the King. Mine is true, and it kills me little by little to have it. Power is a poison when drunk to quickly, Guy, avoid it if you value life." Bryony said.

"Then it seems we are never to agree on this." Guy reflected quietly.

"I refuse to believe that." Bryony shook, "The choice is so simple, Guy. Leave the Sheriff and the Prince; come home with me!" She tried to take his hand in hers but he pulled away. Bryony looked down, "Is the idea of power better than what I offer you? I can give you all of that...and _myself!_"

"You forget, Bryony..." Guy said wildly as he glared death at her. "You can never give yourself to me." And he stormed away.

"Guy!" Bryony called after him in exasperation. She let out a restrained mewling snarl as she booted the stone arch before her.

* * *

Marian was not one to let things go lightly. She had not forgotten Bryony's sudden assault on her that day in the stables. She had never seen such a wild and reckless look in that woman's eyes in her life. Whoever that was, it was not the same woman she had met those three years ago. She had known that a change had come upon her the moment she had first spoken words with her when she had come back to Nottingham.

Now, Marian had managed to steal herself away into Bryony's quarters whilst she was busy attending the meeting with the others. The camber door had been locked, but that was a problem easily fixed with a few clever twists and a useful hairpin.

She didn't quite know what she was hoping to find in that room, but she soon found herself going through drawers and looking through the trunks which lay stationed in the corner. Nothing but clothing and a few other items from her home.

Marian gave an exasperated sigh and was about to shut yet another drawer when something caught her eye. It had been buried under a few laces and so she had not seen it before. With a curious eye she reached out to grasp the hidden object.

"Marian?" A voice asked from behind her.

Marian gave a gasp of fright and spun around wildly. "Robin!" She breathed out in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say much the same about you." Robin Hood tilted his head down towards Marian. "What are you doing in Bryony's room?"

"Nothing! That is...I was only..." Marian sighed and stamped her foot impatiently on the stone floor beneath her. "She is different! She has worried me and I was looking..." She swept a hand towards the efforts of her searches, "I do not know...but I was looking for some..._some_ explanation!"

"You are lucky then, that it was only me who found you in here today and not Vidar or anyone else of greater importance. Bryony is not your concern, Marian." Robin said taking her hand and attempting to lead her out of the room.

"I do not trust her." Marian said as Robin shut the door as quietly as possible. He glanced quickly around for any sign of a guard before he answered her.

"Start, Marian. I have never understood why you never liked her. She is one of my gang, I would trust her with my life!" He hissed.

"That is exactly what worries me!" Marian said. She closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her hands against Robin's chest. "Robin..."

"What? What is it?" Robin asked taking her hands in his, his eyes searched hers for the trouble.

"Two days ago, after Bryony and I left Sherwood..." Marian licked dry lips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Robin, there is no good way to say this: Bryony attacked me."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, nearly laughing in shock. "I do not believe it."

"She was provoked and it was wrong of me, but Robin I have _never_ seen such a look about her before. I beg of you, give me permission to discover the cause." Marian pleaded.

"Marian, I can not believe that." Robin stated.

"Robin please!" Marian asked again.

"All right." Robin said backing away with a shake of his head, "You may look into this...matter, but not now. Bryony is finished with the meeting I saw her coming up the staircase."

"Thank you, Robin." Marian smiled.

"Marian, I do not like this." Robin said.

"Nor do I." Marian replied and she kissed his cheek quickly. "Now go on, you did not come to the Castle just for my sake."

"How do you know?" Robin asked coyly as he kissed her again.

"I know everything about you, Robin Hood of Locksley." Marian said with a smile before she tore herself away from him to hurry down the hall.

Robin stared after her, even though he smiled outwardly his heart stormed away inside of him. Bryony attack Marian? Nothing could have seemed more false, and yet he would be a poor lover indeed if he did not believe Marian's story, but there must be something behind it! Maybe Marian was right, maybe there really had been a change in Bryony more than he had originally thought. Well, she would take care of it, he must trust her judgment and in the meantime...he would give Bryony the benefit of the doubt in this, he owed her that much at least.

* * *

Phillip had just reentered his chambers when he was taken by surprise by a hooded figure standing in the middle of his room. Quite calmly he turned about and shut the door. "I have heard of you, Robin Hood." he spoke casually to the intruder.

Robin threw back his hood upon being addressed and bowed to the king. "It pleases me a great deal that my name has spread so far as France." he tried not to grin to cheekily.

"You would be surprised then to hear that your name and your misadventures spread out even further." Phillip replied, "Won't you sit down, Robin Hood?" He gestured to one of the chairs as he himself took a seat.

Robin shook his head. "I think you, Your Majesty, but I have no intention of staying long."

"I do not doubt it. What are you after?" Phillip asked curiously.

"I seek Your Majesty's cooperation in a personal matter." Robin said his tone was low and bordering on the dangerous.

"Ah, you are wondering if I will aid you in your fight to bring King Richard back to England." Phillip said folding his arms as he leaned back against his chair.

"More or less, Your Majesty." Robin nodded.

"And tell me, Robin Hood, how would this benefit me?" Phillips eyes gleamed dangerously. "I hold no love for your King."

"Nor do you for the Prince!" Robin retorted.

Phillip laughed darkly at the remark, "I commend you for your effort, Robin Hood, but I have no need to either hurry Richard's rescue or hinder it. Prince John is ambitious, but an easy fool. His brother Richard is the greater man then he, true, but he runs away to battle too quickly. If he returns I have no doubt in my mind he will seek to find a war elsewhere. I fought with their father, Robin Hood, and I know."

Robin stared angrily at him for a moment. "I could always kill you here."

"But you will not, there are guards stationed not too far down from this door. If you attempt to murder me now, you will die as well." Phillip folded his hands on his lap as he stared coldly at Robin.

Robin was breathing hard, but he knew it would be useless to make threats where he could not act upon them. He backed away towards the door, pulling his hood back up and over his head.

"My respect to you Robin Hood." Phillip said suddenly before Robin could leave. "It is a pity you are not a King, for you have twice the brains of either Richard or his brother."

"Good day, Your Majesty." Robin said with a nod and a dark growl before he exited the room.

* * *

Djaq could not sleep, she tossed about her sleeping space to now avail. So many twisting thoughts were winding their way about her mind she couldn't get any rest or comfort.

She had woken a few hours ago from a strange dream. One in which she was staring eye to with a snake and before she could move the snake struck out and bit her. It was a bad omen. Snakes in dreams always mean a disaster would follow, but from where and for whom Djaq could not decided and this was why she did not sleep.

Eventually, she gave up tossing and turning and stood up; gathering her thin blanket about her, she made her way over to Will, who was still on watch. She took a seat beside him and he grinned as he saw her coming over to him. "What are you doing up? You're watch isn't for another hour or so." he said.

"I couldn't sleep." she said as she offered Will a space underneath the blanket.

Will moved to sit alongside her under the blanket. "Bad dream?" he asked, slipping an arm about her and gathering her near.

"You might say that." Djaq said. "Is Robin back yet?"

"He came back not too long ago." Will replied.

"So, this King Phillip..."

"He isn't going to be helpful." Will said tensely.

Djaq sighed, perhaps that was what the snake in her dream had meant, but she still could not shake the feeling of evil tidings and the refusal of Phillip's help would make their job harder still. "We will manage." She said, stubborn as ever.

Will chuckled and kissed her briefly. "That is what I love about you, Djaq; you are optimistic about everything."

"Oh? Is that all?" Djaq said with that sarcastic, lyrical trill in her voice.

"No that is not all." Will said seriously.

"This is very improper, what we are doing." Djaq mentioned, implying their current position in one another's arms.

"Then let's make it 'proper.'" Will blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Djaq spluttered.

"Djaq I want to...that is I meant to ask you this a while ago, but there was never a moment..." Will sighed to recollect his thoughts. "Djaq, will you marry me?"

Djaq was silent for a moment as she gathered Will's words into reason in her mind. She smiled as she raised up a hand to brush away a few locks of hair from Will's forehead as she kissed first his cheek and then traveled to his lips. She pulled away and exclaimed in a whisper. "I will marry you, Will Scarlett!"

Will grinned as he pulled Djaq all the way into his embraces and kissed her properly and passionately. "When this is over, when this is all over we _will_ be married!" Will repeated.

"Yes." Djaq replied in equal joy.

"No more living in the forest." Will said as he kissed her again.

"Yes."

"No more running from the soldiers." More kisses.

"Yes."

"We'll have a house, a _real_ and good house to live in." Will went on.

"Yes. When this is over." Djaq said kissing him and resting against him.

Will sighed as he stared out at the black and shadowy nighttime forest, "When this is all over..."

* * *

**I had a few requests for some more Djaq/Will fluff and I was going back and forth on the possibilities of a marriage between them when I first started this sequel. So, there you have it! FLUFF, delicious and nutritious. :) Now do you know what is also delicious and nutritious? Reviewing. :D Get to it, meh dears! The next chapter is on it's way! **


	8. A Surprise Gift

It's the first of the split-chapters! Hurray:) The next chapter, Chapter 9 was originally going to be combined with this one but it was OVERWHELMINGLY long. So I edited it down a bit and here we are! Do enjoy!

* * *

VIII

A Surprise Gift

Lady Julianna paced back and forth in her room, a letter clutched tightly in her hands. Adelina rested in her crib quite comfortably and soundlessly. Julianna heard the door swing open and she stopped her pacing abruptly as her husband stalked into the room.

"Julianna..." he said, addressing her curtly as he strode past her and the baby, removing his cloak and coat.

"Guy," Julianna started, "I've received a letter; from my father..."

"Concerning what?" Guy sighed.

"He...he is not well." Julianna said quietly, and a brief flash of sorrow passed over her pretty, stone-like features. "I wish to go to him. I mean to."

Guy stared at his wife, "If you mean to then I will not stop you."

Obviously, Julianna had been expecting some obstacle to overcome to get her way for her mouth opened cruelly to refute whatever objections Guy should have had; she was surprised to find arguing would not be necessary. "I have your permission?"

"Permission? Yes, you may leave whenever you wish." Guy waved her away.

"I mean to leave tomorrow." Julianna said.

"And you will take the baby with you?" Guy asked roughly.

"Of course not! There may be a fever, a contagion and I would not want Adelina to take ill. Jenny will stay with her here." Julianna said dismissively.

Guy glared at her, he would have much preferred to have both wife and child out from under his roof. Already the thought of Locksley without Julianna brought with it the following hope that this would allow him more time with Bryony. In his opinion, the morning couldn't come soon enough.

The morning did arrive though, and at the first inklings of light Julianna left Locksley. Jenny was the only one to bid her good-bye. She stood in the door holding a restless Adelina. Jenny had asked her Mistress several times for her to be allowed to accompany her, but each time she was coldly refused. Jenny knew that without her Mistress she would be at a lost as to what she should do in the manor. With only Mary as a source of company she felt lonelier than ever.

Adelina stirred and gave a distressed cry. Jenny bounced the baby in her arms and carried her back into the manor. She sighed as she set the baby down in the smaller crib near the fireplace. Adelina gurgled as she was released and tugged on one of Jenny's locks of hair.

"Ouch! No, that is not for you!" Jenny exclaimed pulling her hair out of the baby's grasp.

Adelina responded in garbled baby language, a thing she was becoming accustomed to doing nowadays. Jenny smiled in spite of her former annoyance at the child. It was hard to stay mad at her, even if she had her father's hard eyes she was still a smiley and happy baby. Jenny reached into the crib and with two fingers tickled Adelina's stomach. The baby let out a loud laugh and squirmed and gurgled. Jenny grinned and continued to play with the baby.

"Jenny!" Came Gisborne's shout as he descended the stairs. "Keep that child quiet!"

"Yes, my lord." Jenny squeaked feebly, immediately withdrawing her hand from the crib.

Adelina followed her father's steps with her eyes. She stuck a hand out from between the bars inquisitively as she babbled. Guy paused and stared at the baby. He shuddered inwardly as his eyes caught a similar blue in his daughter's. "Keep her away and silent!" Guy barked to Jenny as he stormed his way out of Locksley Manor.

Jenny quailed under the orders of her Master, but as soon as he was gone she went back to playing with the baby. "It is all right." she said conversationally to Adelina. "I will keep with you, little Mistress. We can both be kept out of the way together."

To which Adelina responded with a wise and knowing gurgle.

* * *

Behind the locked and iron barred chamber doors Bryony sat fuming under a quiet and glazed expression. The start of the meeting had gone well. Ludovico, the Roman ambassador had stated the terms of the ransom at the leisure of Prince John. 150,000 marks would be the total sum. Even Bryony's mouth had nearly hit the floor upon hearing that. The amount was far more than the people of Nottinghamshire could possibly be taxed to produce.

But the taxing was the least of Bryony's concerns, because for the next hour and a half she sat bickering with the Prince over when the King should be allowed to return. Bryony had insisted on the earliest date that could be managed, John had tried to wheedle and cajole for month after later month.

"If the ransom is agreed upon and properly payed for within the month, Your King Richard may be with you again in nearly five months time, at best." Ludovico said in between the harsh words bantered back and forth.

Bryony said nothing to that, merely nodded in the man's direction and waited to hear the objections all around her. Prince John mused over the bargain for a moment or two. "The winter is certainly a harsh season to travel in, considering my brother's condition now, would it not be best to wait until a more agreeable season?"

Bryony's fingers curled into a fist upon the table. The Sheriff sneered, "Careful, Sire, the little snake is ready to strike again."

"I am both terrified and intrigued. Speak up, Queen Hjördís, if you have another objection." Prince John replied with a light sneer threatening to tear apart the corners of his genial smile.

"I have nothing to say, Your Highness, only that considering your brother has most certainly faced worse conditions than a bit of harsh weather when fighting in the Holy Land. I doubt a little winter chill would bother him as much as too detour him from coming home." Bryony said with a deferring smile.

"It is a naïve snake, then." The Sheriff laughed. "Are you incapable of seeing the fact that it is not only the winter that would make the ocean journey nigh impossible? Or does your High and Mightiness prefer we kill the King by exposing him to such elements?"

"I suggested nothing, but I am more than capable of seeing a traitor when one sits before me!" Bryony spat suddenly.

"Traitors?" Prince John intervened calmly, "Your Majesty is excited this afternoon, to hurl such an accusation; so very like the devil in all of you women. No small wonder why it is unholy and unnatural to see you sit there and talk as an equal with us."

The Black Knights seated around the table gave a laugh. The Sheriff grinned; Ludovico gave no comment or motion to the statement; Phillip coughed into a handkerchief to prevent an escape of amusement; and Guy made no sound at all.

Bryony was outraged. She rose from her chair, desperately trying to contain the rage which made her legs shake. "Perhaps His Majesty is right." She raised her voice to address everyone over the growing sound of laughter, "Perhaps I am too excited today, and then if there is, indeed, the devil in me, you had all pray to your God you do not awaken it. Your Majesty," she bowed to Prince John then to Phillip, "my lord Sheriff," she bowed to him as well with a mocking glare to match. "I dismiss myself from the affairs here today. I will attempt to control my excitability in time for the next meet. Good-day, my lords."

* * *

Bryony was moving so swiftly down the corridor she nearly collided head on with Marian. "Bryony? Has the meeting concluded for the day?" Marian inquired, "I do not see the others leaving the chamber."

"For my part the meeting has concluded. I could do no more today." Bryony said tightly, her blue eyes whirling as an ice storm passed through them.

"How is this?" Marian asked, slightly curious and annoyed.

"I was insulted." Bryony replied gruffly. "My opinions held no more merit, so I dismissed myself."

"That was a foolish thing to do!" Marian gasped, "You should have stayed to at least overhear."

"No doubt you will find a way to do just that by pressing your ears to the door or the walls." Bryony said trying to stride away from the woman.

Marian stared at Bryony with ill concealed disgust. This woman's pride would bring about her own ruin one day. "You are worse than half of the men!" she hissed, "Always thinking of yourself and how _you_ need to be solve it for yourself."

Bryony laughed, "I do not have the luxury to be even remotely selfish, but I am selfless enough to know when my presence would have hindered rather than helped our cause."

"This isn't your cause." Marian snapped, "It is Robin's and mine and the rest of the gang's."

"I am a part of that." Bryony said, her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean that..." Marian paused.

"Oh, don't apologize or make excuses, you always say what you mean first." Bryony spat, "Let me pass, Marian, I am quite good at knowing when I am not wanted."

"Bryony..." Marian said, her tone softening a bit. She had not meant to blurt out something so heartless as that, but her anger at her pride and her tone of voice had caused the sudden outburst.

"Stand aside." Bryony ordered.

Marian side-stepped out of Bryony's way and she brushed past the woman. Marian sighed and chose to follow her silently down the hall, hoping to stop her after a time to apologize. Her intentions had not been to further isolate the woman, but with Bryony it was almost impossible to feel anything other than coldness; she made it impossible.

She ducked between two pillars as another figure walked towards Bryony. Marian cursed; what was Guy doing here? She thought Bryony had promised to keep away from him.

"What are _you_ doing here." Bryony asked coldly. "Shouldn't you be with the others."

"Prince John gave me leave to check on your whereabouts." Guy responded.

"Oh, so glad to oblige you then; as you can see I am currently over here. You may return, Sir." Bryony said barely containing the nasty anger in her voice.

"Bryony, what were you thinking speaking to Prince John and the Sheriff in such a way?" Guy sighed.

"_Me?_ Me?! They _insulted_ me, Gisborne. Unlike you, I wasn't about to stand by and let them." Bryony accused.

Marian silently approved of Bryony's behavior towards Guy. From her hiding place she was able to watch them unnoticed. She grinned over the look of doubt and hidden wrath on Guy's face. She wondered if Bryony had finally figured out that Guy's love only went so far as the power which held it together, and that ambition would always override any humane emotion within him.

"You are silent." Bryony said stony-eyed, "What is the matter, Gisborne? Guilty conscious?"

"Guy." He said suddenly.

"What?" Bryony spluttered.

"Guy...call me Guy, use my name." He said, his eyes averted from her.

Bryony was silent and she too, stared away from him. Both had their fists clenched tightly at their sides. Marian's gaze went from first one then to the other. The silence was unbearable, even for her.

"Sir..." Bryony said stubbornly. Guy's eyes snapped back towards her, "Go back to the meeting." she ended in a growl.

"I have no intention of going back." Guy replied stubbornly.

Once again there was awkward silence between them. "Three years since you left and out of all that time I have only seen you for a few days since you've returned." Guy finally said.

Bryony looked up at him in shock that he should suddenly mention such a thing, "I am to be held responsible for things out of my control?"

"No, but I have...missed you." Guy said.

Marian watched as a spasm, liken to pain, seemed to shock Bryony. The reaction was brief, but her response was cold."Go, Sir." she tried to turn away.

Guy tried to make a move to embrace her, but he seemed to think better of it. He stiffened and became as cold as she was. "Good day then, Your Majesty." he said with his typical snarl of anger.

He began to move off down the corridor and Marian, congratulated Bryony soundly for her demonstration of her loyalty to Robin and the gang. That was until she heard Bryony speak. "I felt you missing every day. I wanted to come back to Nottingham more than anything in the world! Now what that I have?! I am useless, I am not wanted by my friends and I am isolated here. I am ready to rip apart everything!" she turned wild again, "I want one thing and no one will let me have it! And now I am useless to those that count on me the most. I fail. I fail!" She tugged at her hair in frustration.

Guy turned, his arms half open by his sides in an odd welcome for her. Marian watched, praying for Bryony to turn around and walk away. She would be playing right into whatever game Guy was planning for the Sheriff. Bryony stood alone, and eventually Guy turned away again with an angry and frustrated sigh.

As Guy moved further down the hall, Marian was about to leap out, apologize for accidentally spying on her and praise her for her conduct. Bryony drew in a rattling breath before she straightened and said in a clear, firm voice. "Wait!" and then a bit unsteady, "Come back, Guy."

He did come back, slowly and with a glare in his stormy eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he waited to hear whatever it was Bryony no doubt wanted to say. Bryony's mouth opened and then closed. She let out a frustrated groan and struck herself on the side of her head in anger. "Damn it..." she hissed as she brought herself over to him and embraced him.

Guy returned the embrace and held her until the tension in her body left. Guy brought her down to a bench where she could rest. He sat beside her and Bryony did not let go of him. "You never could make up your mind." he commented. "And what is it with this talk of failure?"

Bryony choked in bitter laughter as she buried herself further against him, "It is best you do not know."

"You_will_tell me." Guy growled, "Do anything but remain silent with me."

Marian stared, what she was witnessing shocked even her soul. She had yet to understand the full extent of Bryony and Guy's connections with one another. She had never understood how similar it all was; how familiar. She covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at the two clinging to one another as if they were adrift at sea. How many times had she held on to Robin in the same way, desperate to steal a few moments alone together before he had to disappear back to the forest?

She blinked as she watched as Bryony gave another rattling sigh and shut her eyes tight for a moment. Marian recognized that look of contentment all too well. Guy toyed with the coil of Bryony's hair as he waited for her to respond to him. "Another time," Bryony finally said, "I will tell you another time."

Guy's eyes hardened for a moment at that remark before replying, "I will take that as a promise." he growled.

"You may," she pulled away from him, "Go back to the meet, you will be missed." She folded her hands in her lap tightly.

Marian knew it was only due to her and Robin's demand she keep away from Guy that she suggested such a thing. The bond was tighter than she had first realized. Shame on her for thinking to break such a bond.

"I will be missed more here, I think." Guy remarked, placing a gloved hand over Bryony's folded ones.

A small smile threatened to break at the corners of Bryony's lips. Guy kissed the edge of her lips as he made his way to the center of them. "Guy...I am sorry." Bryony hazard.

Marian stared as Guy once again gathered Bryony into his arms. She watched as he kissed her forehead and smoothed out her hair. Bryony's small smile widened in a grin, "Do you know the worst of it, Sir Guy?" she remarked.

"What?" he asked her.

"Today is the day I was born." She replied as she tapped a finger upon one of Guy's coat buckles.

"Your birthday?" Guy said in surprise as he shifted her in his arms.

Bryony nodded. "I have been living for twenty-three years to the day." she said in something of a more humorous tone than before.

"If it is your birthday, then you must have a gift." Guy said, his hand was slowly reaching around towards his sword belt.

Marian squinted before horror grabbed a hold of her. She watched as Guy drew forth a dagger. He meant to kill her! She should have suspected such a treachery from him! He had played his part rather well, even she had been fooled at his performance. Marian was about to burst from her hiding place and alert Bryony to the danger, when she heard the woman give out a shrill gasp of surprise.

"No! I lost this years ago!" Bryony exclaimed, removing her arms from around Guy and snatching the offered dagger.

Marian stared in confusion. If Guy hadn't meant to kill her...then what did he mean by giving her the dagger? Bryony kissed Guy and pulled away to admire the silver dagger, then with another laugh of delight she kissed him again. Guy smirked down at her. "So you do like it after all."

"Like it? Of course I do, but I do not understand...I lost this, how did you come to have it?" Bryony asked as she quickly looped the dagger onto her own belt.

"I found it." Guy replied.

Bryony grinned, "and kept it safe for me too, no doubt..." she stared down to the sword at Guy's side. "Sir, you have become accustomed to keeping my weapons from me, haven't you?" She lightly touched the handle of the sword.

"Only at your request." Guy retorted. "This is yours as well," he began to give her his sword.

"No." Bryony stayed his hands. "I gave that to you and you will keep it."

Marian watched curiously before she remembered that Bryony used to carry two, twin blades. She had never noticed that she now only wore one. So Guy held the other? Slowly her beginning of shame welled into something greater. She should have never thought to meddle with these two.

"As a sign of loyalty?" Guy remarked.

Bryony smiled slightly. "Yes."

Something cold crept up Marian's spine, she had heard similar words spoken to her years ago. The day that Guy had given her the necklace that nearly cost her her life and freedom. _As a sign of friendship?_ That was what he had called the gift. Now; however, there was no secret look of suspicion on Guy's face, or if there was it was too subtle for her to notice it.

Marian remained in her hiding place for a good long while; not being able to shift or escape without the two noticing her presence. She felt like an intruder, watching them. She had always known Guy had certain qualities within him which could make him seem gentle, even caring at times. But while watching him with Bryony she witnessed something completely different. No, that was wrong; it was stronger than the fleeting glimpses she had seen of Guy's compassionate side for they had now been reciprocated. She had never been aware that he had the capacity to love. There was a look about his face and in his eyes she would never have believed to be real if she hadn't seen it herself. Lord above help her, she had not known!

What if she had been wrong all along? What if what Bryony said was true and she could persuade Guy to turn against the Sheriff? She watched the two of them converse in low tones with one another. Sometimes Bryony would even laugh a little, and then sometimes she elicited a similar reaction from Guy.

And what would happen to them even if Bryony did managed to persuade Guy? Eventually, someone would have to tell her the truth of Guy's past crimes, and that would surely change Bryony's heart. Then again, if Guy remained loyal to the Sheriff he would die when the King returned. Either way, Marian speculated, this scene before her was an illusion; it couldn't last.

"You have been well? No more dizzy spells?" Guy asked.

Bryony nodded. Marian tilted her head, dizzy spells? Was Bryony ill? Guy hesitated for a moment. "And the baby?"

"Restless." Bryony grunted.

Marian's jaw dropped open slightly. Why had no one told her that Bryony was with child? And...she hesitated to even think such a thought, with whose child? She heard Bryony sigh, "You will think me terrible. Sometimes, I wish that this child would just..."

"You are right. I will think you terrible if you suggest such a thing." Guy stopped her before she could continue her thought. "If only because I will not see you grieve."

Marian saw Bryony give a shudder as something of a shadow passed across her eyes. Bryony clutched Guy tighter to her, eyes closed and brow knitted and lined in some emotion Marian could not identify. For a while there was silence between the couple, until footsteps from down the corridor caused them to at once break apart and rise to their feet.

"Go." Bryony urged with a tilt of her head.

Guy leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I will see you again tonight." he said with something of a growl.

Bryony nodded and continued to urge him to depart from her before they were seen. She watched as Guy made his way down the rest of the corridor. She sighed and before turning to leave down the opposite way she paused, "Marian, I will trust you this one time, and feel assured you will not breathe a word of what you have seen today." Before waiting for a reply she moved swiftly away.

Marian, breathing heavily, shifted out of her hiding place. How had she known she had been there the whole time? She was certainly in a position to have found her out and forced her to go. Why didn't she? Or had she thought that this would be the only way to make her see reason; to have her watch them together? She shook her head, but nothing would shake the images of what she had seen. A compassionate despair struck her; when this was all over and the King was safely back in England once more she would marry Robin and they would both have Locksley again. What would Bryony have? Either a realized traitor of a lover, or a dead one. And Marian would not wish such a hell on even her worst enemies.

* * *

Vidar made his way to his Queen's chambers. While, he was not as learned in the English language as his Queen, he was more than capable of understanding the hostility Hjördís had been treated with. He was tired of the constant insults brought to him by many of the other guards and even a few of the Black Knights. He was going to suggest to the Queen that they leave this hateful place, old loyalties to friends was no excuse to fight a pointless silent war with another kingdom.

"Commander Jakobsen?" A feminine voice called out from behind him.

Vidar paused and turned. "Lady Marian, yes?" he asked curiously.

Marian nodded as she hurried to approach the soldier. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but I must ask you something."

Vidar's brow knitted together as he tried to understand all of her words, "What for?"

His broken English made him sound sterner than he really felt. Marian seemed to understand the difficulty he was having and she payed his tone no mind. "Concerning Queen Hjördís." she said simply.

"Ah, you are a friend." Vidar nodded knowingly, "You may ask me your question."

"Tell me everything that has occurred with her these past three years." Marian said firmly.

Vidar stared at Marian hard eyed before he sighed. "I will say what I am permitted to. Come with me." He led her down the hall, where they could speak more openly without fear of being overheard.

"You have no other questions?" Vidar asked Marian first.

She shook her head. "No."

"Good." he grunted, "You will not ask anymore. You will not tell the Queen. You will be silent. I only tell you this as you are a friend."

"Tell me everything, Commander." Marian replied.

* * *

**Because you all have been so patient with Bryony and Gizzy I thought a little fluff would be a good reward. :) Don't get used to it though, you know how these things are...**

**But...maybe if you review I might throw in a bit more: READY! SET! REVIEW! XD**


	9. Missing Three Years

My timing is off, I meant to be two chapters ahead by Valentine's Day because I have this extremely romantically fluffy scene planned. Oh well...supposed you'll have to settle for something a little different, but you have now been given spoilers as to what lies ahead. :)

* * *

.IX

Missing Three Years

"We sailed back to Norway. It was a hard journey. We arrived and Queen Hjördís tried to start a...how do you say it...revolt. Not many knew her. She went on. Spoke to guards, soldiers. Built a force and marched against the Pretender King.

"It was a long battle. We did not do well. Lost many men...nearly lost Queen Hjördís. We were asked to surrender, the Queen would not. We were losing. She kept fighting. Hjördís wanted the King. She would not stop.

"She made a plan to take the castle. Only twenty men including myself went with her. We made it inside, and she fought the King. It was long, she was injured badly in that fight, but she killed him! We won! But the Queen, I said she was injured...she was sick for a long time. I thought...I thought she would die, but she did not.

"There were other revolts after she recovered. Too many to continue fighting. To keep the peace, Queen Hjördís formed an...alliance; she married the Pretender King's son, Haakon. The fighting lessened after..."

"Marian?" A gruff voice interrupted Vidar's story. Sir Guy marched over to Marian and the Commander, suspicion clouding his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with Commander Jakobsen, Sir Guy" She shrugged, but kept her voice icy.

"Guy?" Vidar blinked and looked away from Marian and over towards the dark, scowling man next to her. "Guy of...Gisborne?"

Guy nodded, but he was confused, he had never formally been introduced to Vidar so how was it that this man knew his name? Vidar stared at him, "I know you, Sir. You saved the Queen's life years ago. In Norway, she spoke of you..." he paused, face growing white, and looked away.

Marian knew the look of concealment well. Vidar was not telling her everything. Guy stared at the Commander, "Bry-...Queen Hjördís, spoke of me? How?" he asked, eagerness was in his voice, but he kept the straining look out of his eyes.

Vidar shook his head and stepped away from both Marian and Guy, "Ah, I...I forget...and my English would fail me. I must go and make my reports now. Good evening..." he bowed curtly and marched hurriedly away from them.

"What were you doing speaking to Hjördís's Commander?" Guy growled at Marian the moment Vidar was out of eyesight.

"I merely caught him as he was walking past and we fell into conversation. I do not believe _that_ is a crime."

Guy growled out that he agreed and was not accusing her of committing any crime. "You are concerned with Hjördís?" Guy said in a low tone. "You should leave her be."

"Hjördís is my friend, Sir Guy. If I wish to be concerned for her that is my own business." Marian snapped.

"I am watching out for her." He snarled suddenly, feeling as if he was being challenged by her words.

"I can see that." Marian said stiffly, "She must be very grateful then, to have a friend like you."

Guy chuckled, his ego getting the better of him as it always did when he felt threatened or challenged. "She is. You should get back to your chambers, Lady Marian, it is getting late."

Marian was not in the mood to argue with him, but the subtle jibe to Bryony's gratitude implied more than what was mentioned. It stung her sharply to hear him speak of Bryony in this harsh tone when she had, not too long ago, just witnessed him being so attentive and gentle with her. Well, it was no longer her place to judge anymore.

* * *

He waited until Vidar emerged from Hjördís's chambers. He turned his head from around a pillar as he watched the Commander make his way swiftly down the darkening hall. It was then he decided to depart from his hiding place and knock upon the Queen's door. 

A foreign language greeted the knock; the only thing understandable to him was the name 'Vidar,' the Queen must have assumed him the Commander coming back for some forgotten reason or another. Yet the voice from beyond the door sounded very tired and feeble. He scowled slightly, "Will you let me in, Bryony?"

"No." The voice snapped but then there came a sigh, "Forgive me, I am very tired..."

That was not the answer he had been expecting to receive, "Open the door, Bryony."

"Not tonight. Please, Guy..." Bryony said.

"Bryony," Guy's voice sounded like steel, "Let...me...in."

"I promise I will see you tomorrow, but now I am tired and..."

"_You are lying to me!_" Guy snarled, his hands curling around the handle of her door.

"No! I am not, I swear." Bryony exclaimed.

"Open this door." Guy threatened, jealous thoughts ran ramped through his mind. Was someone else behind that door with her, and even if there wasn't, she was hiding something. Was it Robin Hood? It must be. That was the only reason Bryony ever had to lie to him.

"I will not open it." Bryony said firmly.

"Then I will break it down!" Guy retorted.

"Don't you dare." Bryony's voice came low and guttural in her throat.

Seething with rage, Guy threw his weight against the door and it flew open on it's hinges into the room. Bryony had managed to jump backwards a full pace in time to get out of the way of the swinging door. Guy stormed in, his eyes scanning around, searching for the no doubt hidden Robin. "Where is he?" he growled.

"Who?" Bryony asked in complete confusion.

"Robin Hood." Guy spat as he searched the area like crazed man, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Guy...there is no one here but me." Bryony said tentatively, slightly shaken by Guy's violent behavior.

After several minutes of Guy's continued search he realized it was in vain. There was no one else in the room save for himself and Bryony. He stood in the center of her chambers; chest heaving as he sucked in deep breaths, but the vengeful light in his eyes didn't die it merely lingered sparking onto anything it caught in its gaze.

Eventually, his gaze made it's way to a small pile of clothing in the very corner of the room. It was Bryony's shift and there were a few droplets of blood on its hem. Guy's face lined with confusion as he approached it.

"No." Bryony lunged for him and grabbed him by the arm, trying with all of her strength to pull him back.

"What is this?" he asked her, anger still radiated from his voice.

"It's nothing." Bryony released him and dashed in front of him; collecting the clothing and quickly shoving it into one of her trunks.

"There was blood on..."

"I said it was nothing." Bryony's voice came out like an animalistic screech.

Guy began to realize that he had made a very grave error in accusing Bryony of harboring Robin Hood. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked her, his tone softening from it's former snarls.

"_Because_," Bryony said with direct emphasis as she moved away from the trunk and from Guy, "It hardly matters..."

"If it hardly mattered you wouldn't have found the need to shut me out." Guy grabbed her arm. He stared her down, "You were bleeding..."

"I am fine." She shrugged her arm out of his grasp.

"No you are not!" Guy grabbed her by the shoulders this time and shook her forcefully. "You are ill, and you will not let me look after you!"

"I can take care of myself." Bryony said rather coldly.

Guy released her after a time with a restrained sigh, "Your stubbornness will get you killed one day, Bryony; let me help you."

Bryony stared at Guy as if she was viewing him for the first time. This man, who moments ago had accused her of trickery and deceit may have indeed killed her in rage if he had found what he had imagined in her room, now this same man was begging her forcefully to let him_help_ her. What new madness was this? "There is something you can do for me, Guy." Bryony said very carefully.

"What?" Guy asked her, his eyes searching hers eagerly.

"Leave me tonight, and let me rest." Bryony finished.

The eager light died in Guy's eyes and they hardened again as he straightened. "Of course," he leaned in to kiss her, but Bryony turned away from him. "Good night, Bryony." the anger at such a rejection caused his voice to shake slightly.

Quickly, Guy strode away from her and, looking back at her briefly, he shut the door behind him quietly. Bryony collapsed onto her bed, her mind whirling with what she had just witnessed. She had never seen Guy in such a fit of rage before! Had something changed in him these past three years, or (and here was the darker thought which made her tremble,) had this evil been there all along and she had never dared to see it? She rolled over onto her side, not even bothering to change out of her clothes, she drew the covers around her. She wanted Guy, but not the man who had barged in and called her a liar, or was that Guy and the man she had loved for so long was just an illusion? That couldn't be! Just a few hours ago he had shown real concern for her; had held her and quieted the confusion within her. Where was that man now? She closed her eyes; wait for the morning, she told herself, in the morning this will all have been a dream.

* * *

"Bryony." 

"Sir Guy..."

"Bryony; last night...forgive me, my conduct was inappropriate." Guy said quickly as Bryony shut the door to her chamber.

"How long where you out here waiting to tell me that?" Bryony asked before fully responding to his apologies.

"Not long." he said as he walked beside her, he caught Bryony's sidelong glare and sheepishly added, "A few hours."

"You really do want forgiveness this time, Gisborne." She remarked coyly, not looking at him, just walking.

"Will you give it?" he asked.

Bryony paused in her stride and turned to face him, her eyes studying his face closely. There was real anticipation and concern in his eyes. She felt as if a weight had just been released from her chest; here was the man she had needed last night. "I forgive you."

Guy reached for her hand, but Bryony pulled back, "Ah," she chided, "only if you promise to trust my word the next time."

"I will." he conceded.

Bryony studied him again briefly, and after reading the truth in his statement she smiled. Perhaps he was entitled to his rages at times, she knew what it could be like to contain such anger inside for too long. Who knows what had occurred before he had arrived at her door last night. Anything could have triggered such a harsh reaction, but she trusted Guy as she would trust her own conscious. He took her hand, and the blackness of the heavy gloves nearly enveloped her full hand. He smirked encouragingly down at her. Damn him, but that expression always managed to dispel all her concerns and fears. He squeezed her hand gently and looped her arm about his and led her down the hall.

* * *

It was several hours into the day when Marian, once again, broke into Bryony's chambers. This time she did not stop to browse among the trunks or about the bed. She went straight for the chest of drawers near the bed post and hurriedly opened one of the drawers. She rummaged through it before finding the object of her desire. 

Excitedly, she cleared the few pieces of clothing away from the object and removed it from it's confines. She frowned, it was a simple leather-bound book. This was nothing unusual at all. She sat down upon the bed and opened the book idly. The pages were loosely put together and the writing was difficult to read, almost childish in it's style. Marian squinted as she read the first page of the book.

_I am told that these books often help relieve boredom. I do not believe it, but my mother used to keep one, so I am willing to try, and as it is I am confined to my bed and so have nothing of use to do but write; in English no less, as I will not have the prying eyes of the spies at court (they think I do not know,) make their way in here and attempt read these pages; or if they wish to they may decipher it, but I doubt they can._

Marian paused, these were Bryony's own words. She flipped the pages to find other similar black inked words scribbled on them. Marian let out a startled breath of delight. What luck! The actual account of the past years in Bryony's own words; now at last she may discover the truth to Bryony's ways and the change she had undertaken. She flipped a few pages and read on:

_Haakon. I remember Haakon. Always watching, never saying anything. He's only a few years my junior, he was a child when I was a child, but still I hate him. I should have killed him along with his father. Now I will marry him to avoid further bloodshed. His father, no doubt, is laughing from his grave. Haakon is still quiet, but now I am watching him. I hope he falls in love with me, then I will have a revenge. I will take out his heart and bleed him from the inside out. I will watch him break himself in half to please me and die of love-sickness. _

The words went on to describe in detail the many ways she would proceed to kill him. Even Marian's stomach turned at a few of the suggestions. She quickly turned the page before she became ill at reading more:

_I am not a Queen. My brothers were meant to rule, they were taught! My advisors wish me to expand the borders to the north. I will bring war? The rival tribes are restless and we are often forced to take action with them. I hear the words and the complaints of the nobles at court and I am ill at ease with them. Their peasants are starving; they demand punishment upon the tribes who come to raid their farms; thieving and outlaws, and all manner of money lost. What do I do? Elias and Aksel would know, they always had an answer for everything. But they are dead, and now I am married to the kin of the man who had them killed and I am advised by those who once served the Pretender! Lies, everywhere and spies and assassins. Vidar can not even protect me from the unseen and unknown! _

_Haakon talks of heirs, a son would surely secure my right to rule. I want no son of his! Let him get a common whore with child and I will gladly set the little bastard on the throne, as long as I do not give Haakon sons I do not care! _

_I wish Robin was here now, what would he do? I need his cunning, his leadership. I did not realize how lost I was without it. I miss them, all of them. I can barely recall my father and mother, they seem like false daydreams. Robin and the gang, seem so real. I miss them; my family. I long for the day when I can go home again. I wouldn't even object to seeing Marian again either and Lord knows we never liked one another!_

Marian couldn't suppress a laugh upon reading those words. Still chuckling to herself she flipped the page:

_Djaq would be scolding me now; writing when I should be planning the next invasion to the tribes on our northern borders. I am sickened at how easy it is to picture the battle. The outline of the ships arriving in the port and the attack which would be at night; capture of the supplies first and slowly to make a march into the heart of their city. A siege until winter and we could easily starve them to surrender. I would rather fight openly and honestly then sit in the back and plan. I should have been born a soldier. _

_But that isn't what I had meant to discuss. I had a dream last night that I was back at Locksley, that I had never left. No spies, no betrayals. I had married him, I was happy. I woke of course. Silly, childish, little dream is it not? Of course I couldn't have married him, it was understood, but I did not realize then how terrible my refusal would be. He's married now, and another woman has taken my place; is Mistress of his home, and will be the mother of his children. _

_There. I have written it, it won't go away and I will no longer think of it anymore. I can't go back. There is no way back, as I am watched all the time and am needed here now more than ever. I made a promise and now I must break it. I will never see them again. I realize that now. I will never see Robin or Djaq, or Little John, or Will, or Alan, or Much or Marian again. I will..._

The writing seemed to blur as water stains became more and more evident on the parchment. Marian had to squint and lean down further to see past the stains:

_...and Guy, he will hate me now into eternity. If I could I would leave right now. This is foolish. I have more important matters to attend to. _

The passage ended there abruptly and Marian had to look away from the book. Only five pages or so into this account and she felt as if her heart would burst from the open pain instilled in those words. She dared to read on:

_I am going mad. Yesterday, one of my captains was killed in a border skirmish, I saw his wife today. She hates me. I saw it in her eyes, and why shouldn't she? I gave the orders to march and now her husband is dead. I wish I had told her I understand, but what right do I have to say anything to her? Her love is dead while mine is still living, but I fear I am forgetting him. I can not picture him clearly in my mind's eye anymore. Has he forgotten me? I miss him. I wouldn't even mind it so much to hear him call me traitor again and hate me. I just want to see him. No word, no means of contact just this damn silence and waiting! I am going to lose my mind._

And had she lost her mind? Marian skipped along a few pages, the few she had skipped contained nothing but minor details of court life and military strategies, it was as if Bryony was attempting to fill a void left inside of her and this was her means of ignoring it.

Marian did pause when she came to one passage that only contained one sentence:_ I am pregnant._ Marian's heart lurched within her chest. If this was written nearly two years ago then it was impossible to assume that Bryony was still pregnant with the same child mentioned here. Which would mean...Bryony had a son or daughter currently living!

With her head whirling with confusion and questions she did not clearly hear the approaching footsteps nearing the door. By the time she did it was too late for her to make an escape. With a jump she lunged for the drawer and proceeded to swiftly stuff the leather book back into his hiding spot. She then did the only thing she could do; she hid herself. Crawling under the bed she made herself as small as possible. She had just dragged her foot under when the door swung open and Bryony entered the room.

Marian held her breath as she watched the woman shut and lock her door. She watched as Bryony stripped away her heavy gown. She wandered over to the chest by the bed, the hem of her shift inches away from Marian's fingers. Marian clenched her hands into fists and waited, praying she wouldn't look down to the bed.

Luck seemed to be favoring Marian that day and Bryony focused only on opening her chest and withdrawing a simple linen dress. She changed into it and smoothed down the plain folds with an almost grateful smile on her face. She tied a wrap about her head, covering her hair. When she had finished she looked altogether like a common serf; which was, no doubt, her intention.

Bryony went to the door, opening it just a crack and Marian could see her peer out to check for anyone coming down the hall. Eventually, she opened the door fully and stepped outside. The door shut with a slight bang, and for Marian it was one of the most glorious sounds in the world. She drew in breath for the first time since Bryony had walked in, and emerged from under the bed. She brushed dust off from her clothes and smoothed out her hair.

She needed to read more from that book, but it had become apparent that she had overstayed her welcome in the room. She would return another time to discover the identity of Bryony's child.

* * *

**And this is the part where you would normally hear a "Dun da DUN!!!" XD**

**And the plot thickens.**

**And the readers reviewed...because it's Valentine's Day and the author would like a little love. :) **


	10. Pain and Promises

This chapter and the chapter following it are the only two you are going to find outrageous amounts of love. I won't say fluff, because it almost belittles the emotion I am trying to convey between Bryony and Guy. I implore you not to view it as cute or adorable. This is an adult relationship with problems. LOTS AND LOTS of problems. That's not cute. That's painful. Appreciate the angst; it's delicious. Enjoy!

* * *

X

Pain and Promises

Making her way out of Nottingham Castle had been easier than she thought it would have been. She kept her head low and her pace swift and no one questioned in her. She had followed behind supply cart as it made it's way out of the Castle Gates and into town.

Bryony breathed a sigh of relief. No more guards to bother with now. She traversed the mazes of Nottingham and flew away from the town gates as soon as the opened to her, (after she had told the watchmen that she was leaving for her home in Locksley.) She tore down the path into Sherwood Forest, gleeful for the few minutes alone.

The light linen dress made it easier for her to run through the forest paths, and she no longer felt so tight and restrained like she had become accustomed to feeling. Castles were just fancy terms for prisons, even as a ruler, one can never leave it without permission or an escort of soldiers. In the forest, she was a free woman again, an outlaw like in the old days when she had run willy nilly with Robin and the gang, taking orders and making an actual difference in ordinary lives.

She was nearing the camp; she could tell because certain hillsides and paths were beginning to feel familiar to her. She slowed her pace and let out a shrill whistle as she walked. She continued to call out in that way until she received a reply, "What's a little lass like you wandering about the woods so late in the day?" Robin remarked leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"This 'little lass' comes with important news." Bryony retorted.

"And I will be glad to hear it. Come on, then." Robin said leading her back to the outlaw's camp.

She followed at a steady pace until they reached camp. "Bryony, you look...plain." Alan said by way of greeting.

Bryony laughed, "I will take that as a compliment then."

"You can talk later." Robin interrupted, "but first; your news?"

"Of course." Bryony said with a direct nod. "The King's ransom has been offered: 150,000 marks."

Alan let out a whistle of awe at the large sum of money, the others looked to Robin, whose eyes had hardened a bit as he crossed his arms. "What does Prince John say to that?"

"He says nothing yet, and therein lies the problem. I fear I have reached a stalemate with the Sheriff and the Prince. My influence can only carry so far!" Bryony said.

"Then I believe it is time I used _my_ influence." Robin retorted.

"What do you mean?" Bryony questioned.

"Where in the castle does the ambassador to Rome stay?" Robin asked.

"Near the South Tower...Robin, what do you mean to do?" Bryony asked.

"Don't you worry about that." Robin remarked, "The rest of you, prepare to leave for Nottingham."

"Nottingham?" Much remarked, "Master, surely there are other ways."

"We are out of options, Much." Robin said brusquely.

"Bryony, I must speak with you." Djaq said, tugging upon Bryony's arm.

Bryony gladly followed her friend over to Will. "What is it?" she asked them brightly.

"Bryony," Djaq said taking Will's hand in her own and looking from him to her friend. "Will and I, we...we..."

"We are going to be married." Will finished for his betrothed.

Bryony stared slack jawed at the pair for moment or two. "Married?" she croaked in surprise, "How? I mean...when!"

"When King Richard returns to England." Will replied.

"He asked me not, but two days ago." Djaq smiled.

"Well, I am happy for the both of you." Bryony grinned, "What am I saying?! Marriage! Congratulations, my friends!" She said with a roaring laugh as she swept Djaq up in a fierce embrace, to which she in turn gave to Will after she had put Djaq down.

"We hoped you would be able to stay for the wedding." Djaq said.

"Whole armies couldn't keep me away!" Bryony said.

More congratulations were exchanged and as they talked about the wedding and future plans sound grew to a buzz in Bryony's ears. Her closest and dearest friend was to be married! She felt elated for Djaq, but a hallow drumming beat sadly in her chest. How lucky she would be to be able to live a full life with the person she loved the most. How she envied her already; holding hands so simply and openly with Will, laughing and talking about their future life together as if they had all the time in the world, which they did. Why was this life closed and barred to her? It had never seemed truly fair. Bryony shook away her disappointment and her dark thoughts to bring herself back to her friends' happiness. This was their moment now, not hers.

Just then there came a crashing and crunching of leaves as someone flew through the forest. The gang turned upon the noise immediately. Will reached for his ax and Alan had his sword drawn when Jenny burst in upon them. She squeaked in surprise upon seeing the unsheathed weaponry, but she soon recovered.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Robin asked, a bit annoyed he had no time to deal with a frightened girl's talk.

"I am sorry to intrude." Jenny muttered bowing slightly, "but I need your help."

"What is it?" Robin grunted.

"It is Adelina," Jenny whined, "she is sick, I do not know! She coughs often and sleeps through most of the day."

"I can not help you with that, I have other matters to attend to; send for a physician." Robin waved her away.

"No, you see, I already have...nothing has changed." Jenny pleaded.

"Does she eat?" Djaq asked, coming over to the frightened girl.

"Not as much anymore, and what she does eat she spits up later. My Mistress is gone, if her baby were to die I would be..." she gulped.

"She will not die." Djaq sighed, "I will go to see her."

"Djaq no, I need you in Nottingham today." Robin said firmly.

"You will manage fine without me. Sickness is not something to be taken lightly, especially if it is caught by one so little." Djaq said.

"She is Gisborne's child! What do we care for his brat?" Robin turned his back on Jenny.

"I will go with you as well." Bryony stood forward.

"Absolutely not!" Robin shook his head.

"Why not? I can not be seen with you in Nottingham and Djaq may need assistance." Bryony said.

Robin glared from Bryony to Djaq. Djaq looked up at her leader calmly. "She is a child, Robin, a baby. Shall I blame her for her father's crimes?"

"No..." Robin said after a time, "Go then, but do not stay long."

"They will be safe, my Master is not yet back from the Castle and most of the guard is with him." Jenny remarked.

Bryony was about to follow Djaq and Jenny when Robin grabbed her arm. "You, are to go in and make sure Djaq is safe. You will not linger in the village, you will not overstay your welcome in my house, you will _not_ wait for Gisborne. You will go straight back to the Castle."

"I will stay for as long as I am needed, you have my word." Bryony said.

"Good." Robin said his demeanor softening for a moment, "Bryony, I understand what you are doing for us, what you _have_ done. You know I value your friendship."

"I do." Bryony said with a nod.

Robin nodded as well with a smile, "Right then, the rest of you, follow me!" he turned to the remainder of his gang and led them off to Nottingham Castle.

* * *

Years of experience had only sharpened Robin Hood and his gangs' ability to enter into the castle virtually undetected and to pass through its halls nearly invisible to the guards. These skills were of extreme importance, but perhaps none ever so much as now when there was no room for error.

The gang made its way down to the South Tower. It was going well so far, no noise, no alerts from the guards, and especially no...

"Are you looking for someone, Hood?" Gisborne's sly voice startled the gang. They turned around to see Guy flanked by a few guards. "I've been following you since you made your way up here." Guy chuckled evilly and shook his head, "Losing your touch, Hood? Arrest them." he said to the guards at his side.

The guards moved swiftly, but the gang was faster. They drew their weapons and pressed back upon them, daring them to just try and take them. Robin notched an arrow to his bow and pointed it directly at Guy. "Tell your men to stand down." he said in a low tone.

"I don't think so." Guy sneered.

"Tell them or I will shoot you!" Robin said louder this time.

Guy merely chuckled, "We both know that you won't."

"Oh, and how is that, Gisborne?" Robin taunted.

Guy narrowed his gaze and said in almost a hiss, "Bryony. She would be so disappointed."

"You overestimate her feelings for you." Robin spat.

Guy shook his head, "What's the matter, Hood? Can't stand not being the center of attention? She is in love with_ me_."

"A thing easily changed with the truth...traitor." Robin retorted.

"She will not believe you." Guy smirked, "She trusts me too much."

"She is not a fool." Robin said, raising his bow an inch higher to keep his aim steady.

"But she needs me." Guy remarked cruelly, "You underestimate your informant's strength. She is fearful and shy...and who does she turn to? _Me_." his eyes were alight with anger and jealousy, "She is weak and it is altogether too easy to make her believe what I want her to believe; do what I want her to do. She is almost grateful for the attention I pay her." he chuckled at that last remark, "Oh and she has shown her gratitude too, Hood, exceedingly well and in _many_ ways; she is not at all so innocent for the whimpering girl she can pretend to be!"

The arrow launched itself into the air, whistling like a maddened wasp. All chaos broke as soon as the arrow cut through the air. The guards advanced upon the gang and Robin's men engaged them in combat.

Guy immediately dodged the missile as it was aimed straight at his heart. He managed to side step the arrow, but not completely, it struck him in the center of his left hand. Too shocked to feel any pain, Guy was able to react when Robin lunged for him. The first of the barrage of punches were successfully blocked, but Robin managed to catch him smoothly with a strong left to his head. Guy was knocked backwards, but he was ready and, with the use of only one hand he struck back at the outlaw.

Robin kicked out at him and as Guy fell half of the arrow, which was embedded in Guy's hand snapped off, leaving only a few inches buried into the wound. Guy fought back, but Robin was clearing gaining the upper hand in the fight, "One of my gang, Gisborne? I do not think so," he threw Guy against the wall, "I will kill you for this."

"For the sake of a woman?" Guy laughed, wiping the blood from a gash above his eyebrow as he punched Robin, "And not even an honorable one?"

Robin managed to back Guy up over a small fight of stairs. He kicked out at him and Guy fell down the stone steps. He lay dazed at the bottom, just barely conscious. Robin, in his fury, was about to race down after him and beat him to death when he was stopped by Little John, who hoisted him up off of the ground and away from the stairs, "We do not kill!"

"Let me go John." Robin said so quietly that the deadly tone in his voice radiated out from all around him.

"That I can not do." John said stoically.

"Look, we know Guy's despicable, but like you said, eh? We don't have time to be distracted." Alan said attempting to mediate the situation.

"He's right." Will nodded, "When King Richard returns he'll die like the rest of the traitors anyway."

Robin's frantic breathing slowed a bit. He forced John to release him, promising not to go tearing off down the staircase after Gisborne. He was already beginning to feel the bruises forming on his body. "Right then," Robin said, picking up his bow where he had dropped in order to fight Gisborne, "Move on, we have an ambassador to see."

The gang made their way down the stone staircase, and Robin had to restrain himself from lashing out at Guy's nearly unconscious form. Much placed a hand on his shoulder and led him away as fast as he was able to. Suddenly there came a rather loud _crack_ and Robin turned back around to see Little John, clutching his quarter staff tightly in both hands and standing over a now completely unconscious Guy. Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend. John merely shrugged, "It was necessary." he grunted.

Robin even managed a grin, "That it was, my friend." he muttered in satisfaction as they all made their way through the lower tower.

* * *

Adelina squirmed in Djaq's arms and let out the occasional distressed wail. Djaq had to stop herself from muttering a curse of frustration. "Here," Bryony offered, "let me hold her for you."

Grateful for the help, Djaq handing the squalling baby over to Bryony. "Hush now," Bryony said to the child, "How can we help you if you choose to behave so horribly? Be still, we won't hurt you."

Adelina stared up at the strange woman, silent in her curiosity words which sounded only of babbling sounds in her ears. She reached up a tiny hand and tugged on the linen cloth wrapped about Bryony's head. Bryony chuckled softly and shifted the baby into a more comfortable position.

Djaq shook her head at the warrior woman coddling the infant. "At least she listens to you." she muttered in friendly sarcasm. She felt the baby's forehead, "She is warm, but it is not dangerous."

She rummaged through her small pouch, "Chamomile for the fever, and coltsfoot for the cough, I think." she said half to herself and half to Bryony.

Jenny stood off to the side watching the pair. "Will that work? Is it safe? It is safe isn't it?"

"Yes, Jenny." Djaq tried to speak to the girl without showing her impatience with her, "Why don't you come with me and help me make up a draught for her and you can see for yourself?"

"Really?" Jenny asked, head perking up, "I suppose I could...I mean...but..."

"Adelina and I will be just fine." Bryony said. Adelina gave a coughing gurgle in response.

Jenny nodded a little and went to oversee Djaq's progress with Adelina's medicine.

It wasn't long before a suitable remedy for Adelina's ills was made. Djaq dabbed just a little onto the baby's lips. "She is too little for her to drink the full amount." Djaq said conversationally to both Jenny and Bryony, "just a bit should suffice."

Adelina smacked her lips as the medicine was placed on them. Her face slowly scrunched up in disgust and she shook her head as the bitter taste of the herbs landed on her tongue and traveled down her throat. Bryony giggled at the child's reaction, "Beggars can not be choosers." she wagged a finger at the child.

A horse whinnied outside and the hooves could be heard stamping the ground. Jenny gave a great gasp, "It's the Master! Quickly, you must leave."

"But she still needs more of the medicine." Djaq protested in a wild hiss.

"Jenny get Djaq out of here, and give me the medicine." Bryony said.

"No." Djaq said, "If you think for one minute that I will let you..."

"I told Robin I would stay for as long as I am needed. Am I still needed?" Bryony said, clutching the baby. "Give me the medicine. I am hardly recognizable, dressed as I am."

Djaq stared at her friend almost coldly, eyeing her up and down. She did appear as any ordinary maid servant, but she was not fooled. Bryony must be hoping she would be able to see Guy again; and Djaq could not allow that, but then again...if someone had told her that she could no longer be with Will again, why; she would rip apart any man or woman who stood in her way! Why should that be any different with Bryony and Guy? She stared at the woman still clutching the baby and thought she saw a flash of pleading light hit the woman's eyes.

"All right." Djaq finally conceded in a low tone. This went against all of her better judgment, but her conscious did not put up much of a fight over her decision. "Take it." She handed Bryony the medicine.

"Come with me." Jenny said, trying not to shake with nerves and excitement. "I can lead you out through the servant's quarters."

Djaq nodded and followed Jenny out of the room, "Djaq." Bryony said turning to face her, "Thank you."

Djaq sighed, her hand on the door way, "I do not do this because I think it is right, but you do not deserve to be miserable. I will not become another obstacle for you."

Bryony smiled broadly, "And that is why I love you, my friend. God speed, get back to the camp."

Djaq managed a smile as well as she disappeared out the door and scampered down the stairs after Jenny.

* * *

There had been no immediate pain following Guy's return to consciousness. He groaned and tried to sit up. That was when the hell hit his senses. He had been acutely aware of every bone, every muscle, every aching limb, and every painful piece of flesh. For a moment he thought he had broken both his legs, as he could not get to his feet immediately, but much to his relief he they were only sprained and bruised.

His hand; however, was agony incarnate. The a small piece of the arrow shaft still lay embedded in the wound and he had dared not try to take it out; not while the world was still spinning wildly before his eyes.

His head had pounded furiously as he tried to blink the world into focus again. With every breath he took, pain lanced through his chest. After a time, he managed to get to his feet; his one good hand placed against the wall alongside him for balance.

He had not felt one ounce of shame for what he had said or done, there was only the burning, never ending hatred he had for Robin Hood; who was, no doubt off accosting the ambassador he had heard him speaking to his gang about as he had followed behind them.

It was growing dark. How long had he been unconscious? What did it matter anyway? He had not been altogether too disturbed or embittered that no one had found him, the lower levels of the South Tower were never the most heavily guarded of places; and Robin had no doubt led whatever guards there were on duty on a merry dance through the rest of the Castle's safeguards.

Every move up the staircase had brought a new pain to the forefront of his mind. He still could not see straight so it had taken everything within his power to not fall back down the steps a second time. He had made his way to the Castle Gates and had shrugged off the offered help of the other guards. All he had wanted then was to return home and be left completely alone. Thank God Julianna was off visiting with her father!

Saddling and mounting his horse and been the greatest and the most painful challenge. Not only had he jarred both his legs and his ribs as he mounted the creature, he had needed to use both his hands to get up; thus causing the arrow shaft to dig further into his hand. He had quickly shut his mouth and clenched his jaw tightly to stop himself from shouting in pain. Once settled, Guy had taken off for Locksley with all due haste.

Now, after dismounting and entering the manor Guy felt the throbbing of his injuries more acutely than before; it may have been due to the damn silence so that nothing could serve as a distraction. Climbing up the stairs served to only further increase his discomfort. He was tired and he already felt sick from the agony in his left hand. He needed to get that arrow out, he would do it once he could remove his gloves and could just rest.

He though he heard a voice coming from his room, but he shook his head; he was just tired and hurt. Then he heard his child's gurgling voice. Damn that brat! He thought, he would get Jenny to take it away for the night. He opened the door, and seeing a plainly dressed girl he was about to assume her for Jenny and shout her and the child out of the room, but the would be serving girl turned to face the door and Guy found himself staring into a pair of very familiar, very icy blue eyes. "Bryony?" his voice came out a raspy croak of surprise.

Bryony smiled at first and put the nearly sleeping Adelina back down in her crib at the corner of the room. She walked over to him, but as she neared him she was able to fully assess his condition. "What happened?" She gasped and she looked frozen as her hands and eyes seemed to want to check every part of him at once.

He sighed, he thought he had wanted to just be left alone, but to have come home to Bryony was a comfort he had not been expecting. Vaguely he was aware of her leading him over to the bed. She sat him down on the edge of it. "What are you...doing here?" he heard himself mutter, although the words sounded slurred to his ears.

"Adelina was sick, I came to see how she was." Bryony said, not daring to mention the fact that one of Robin's gang was in his house. "And now I am very glad I did..." she added as she went to bring over the pitcher of water Djaq had used to mix the medicine. She poured some of the water into a small bowl and handed it to him. "Drink." she ordered.

He did so, not aware he had been so thirsty. Bryony pulled his left hand away from its protective, cradled position against Guy's chest. Her face grew steely, "Is this Robin's work?" she asked tentatively, examining the broken arrow shaft.

Guy stiffened, "There are other outlaws in Nottingham, Bryony..." he sighed, he felt uncomfortable revealing the truth about his injuries.

"I see..." Bryony said not entirely convinced, but aware that now was not a good time to interrogate him further. "This has to come out." she stated, grasping the arrow.

"Do it then." Guy gritted his teeth.

Bryony bit her lip and with one swift, clean movement she drew the arrow out of Guy's hand. Guy's body spasmed in pain and he kept his mouth firmly shut to stop himself from shouting. Carefully, Bryony pulled the torn and bloodied glove off of Guy's hand. She heard a few escaped grunts of pain from Guy, but she could tell he was trying to be silent, so she ignored them. Blood welled up out of the wound. Bryony untied the linen cloth from around her head and, after pouring more water into the now empty bowl she dipped the cloth into the bowl, letting the water dampen and soak in, and pressed it against the wound.

The water stung for a moment, but the cold felt good. Bryony cleaned the wound as gently as she could. "Here," she said finally after many minutes of silence, "Press this against it." She directed his right hand over to the cloth. "I will go ask Mary for some clean bandages. I will be right back." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before hurrying from the room.

Guy sat there in a hazy fog. Was he dreaming this? It felt like something he would think up; Bryony appearing out of nowhere for no real reason at all, and right when he should need her calm, level-headed presence. He sighed and then winced as the sudden gulp of air caused his ribs to throb again.

Bryony reentered the room shortly carrying a bundle of cloth strips in her hands. She returned to her station before him and moved his hand away from the wound. She dabbed at it a few more times. "It is not so bad." she mused, although what did she know of arrow wounds? But she wagered Guy was telling her the truth, if Robin had shot him the arrow probably would have gone clean through his hand. She shuddered at the thought and began to bandage up his hand to the best of her ability.

"There." she said as she finished and tied off the bandage. "Now, let me see..." She propped herself up alongside him on the bed rinsing her linen cloth in the bowl of water. She began to dab at the dried blood on the gash along his forehead.

The water stung more sharply than it had for his hand, he was a bit startled by it and tried to swat her hand away. Bryony laughed at his actions, "Oh, hold still, you great baby!"

"It hurts." he growled at her.

"I should say so!" Bryony retorted, "You've been well and truly tumbled." She finished cleaning the gash as best as she could and put the pitcher and the bowl back onto the table she had retrieved them from.

As she turned to walk back to him she heard him muttering something under his breath, "Whimpering girl...weak...you are not are you, Bryony?" he looked up at her.

Confused she merely shook her head, "I should hope not. Why?"

"Nothing...nothing..." He reached for her and pulled her against him with one arm. "Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome, Guy; I am glad you are not badly hurt." she kissed him gently and then pulled away, pressing a hand against his forehead, "But you feel feverish. You need to rest."

She helped him undress, and get into his bed. "Bryony, always so quiet. What is it that you think that makes you so silent?" he asked.

"I was thinking," Bryony said, acutely aware that his fever may be the cause of the babble he was spouting, "on how I would like you to sleep, so you might get better."

"I hate it when you are quiet." he said suddenly, "You are hurting, I can see it...you could never hide anything from me..." he said with sleepy smirk, his eyes were bleary and unfocused as he spoke to her like a man in a dream, "You should not be helping me, I should be helping you..."

Bryony was a bit taken aback by such a statement. She stroked his hair and caressed him as she knelt down on the floor next to the bed. "I am not hurting, Guy. I am fine."

"You are also a very good liar." he groaned, "You always were..."

"Go to sleep, Guy, you know not what you are saying." Bryony hushed.

"Sleep so that you can sneak off to see Robin Hood?" he muttered bitterly, eyes half closed, "Bryony, why did you leave that night?" His attitude was taking a sudden darker tone.

Bryony inwardly wailed at the pain in Guy's voice as he asked her that question. "I told you a long time ago. I had no choice..."

"No choice! You had a choice; you could have married me...instead you chose Robin! You have always chosen Robin over me." Guy stated.

"That's not true!" Bryony was shocked to hear the wail in her voice.

"Yet you do not trust them with your secrets..." he muttered, "Robin was not there when you told me of your childhood. He did not hear your screams. He was not there to ease your pain." his voice was rising in fevered pitch, "I was," he quieted again, "and then you left..."

Every word that came out of Guy's fevered mouth cut Bryony to the bone, "It is different with Robin Hood and the gang. They are like family, they love me..." she found herself justifying everything.

"I love you." Guy said very quietly, his eyes blinking fully awake and alert as his right hand shot out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist. "I have always loved you."

Bryony's hand shook as she smoothed back the hair on his brow. She felt the heat radiating from his skin as she stroked him with her free hand. She closed her eyes; how could she never have noticed this before? How could Guy have carried this pain inside of him for so long and never say a word to her? And even now it had taken a fever to dull his senses enough so that he spoke without thinking. "Sleep, my love." Bryony said in a shaky voice. She kissed him, "I will come and find you tomorrow..."

"You will stay." Guy growled and he sounded coherent.

"I can not." Bryony shook her head.

"Robin Hood again..."

"No, but it would not be right. Lady Julianna..." Bryony stammered.

"Is away, the servants will not gossip, you are well liked here."

"Guy..."

"I forbid you to leave!" he declared.

"All right...all right, Guy I will stay." Bryony nodded.

Guy's grip on her wrist slackened and he pulled his hand away from her. Bryony sighed and removed her clothes, until she was clad only in her shift, as she walked about to the other side of the bed. She got into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She drew herself close to Guy, mindful of the bruises on his body. She slipped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back. "Guy..." she whispered, peering over his shoulder, "You know I love you; nothing could change that, not even Robin Hood or the Devil himself." She kissed the small of his back.

She heard him give an incredulous sigh at her words. He moved her arms away and rolled over to face her, pulling her in close so that she was nestled against his chest, "You promise that?" he asked her, "No matter what happens, or what is said, or what is told to you?" he looked at her, a wild expression in his eyes, something akin to fear.

"I will love you as long as I live, Guy of Gisborne." Bryony said, her hand stroking his cheek.

He was staring at her as if she was the most wonderful creature in the whole of the world. Now let Robin tell her of his traitorous acts in the Holy Land! Now that she had just confessed it will not change her heart for anything, Guy thought in hazy, fierce triumph. He kissed her as violently as his fading strength would allow. A smile greeted his vision the moment he pulled away. "Go to sleep now, Guy. I will be here when you wake."

As he drifted off to sleep, Guy wondered if anything more beautiful had ever been spoken. He sighed, "Good night...my love."

* * *

**The problem with Gisborne is as follows: Whenever he has his great, fantastic, wonderful moments...it is usually following one of his awful and typical Gisborne-ish outbursts. **

**I think I should state here that I am not in the business of redeeming Guy. I recognize he his a man who can insult and hurt his love in the worst ways and then be completely wonderful and loving towards her. Is it wrong? Yes. Do I dislike it? Hell yes. But that is his character and therefore can not be ignored. Just because he can love Bryony does NOT under ANY circumstances mean he isn't capable of degrading her as well. There you have it!**

**Please drop a review, the next chapter is going to make your eyes pop...it was supposed to be posted on Valentine's, but my timing was off! Dx**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) **


	11. A False Eden

You read this once and you might consider it out of character; not just on Guy's part but on Bryony's. If you do, you've probably read this wrong. Is this chapter full fluff...okay, YES YES YES! XD But it's necessary, it is also foreshadowing tragedy. Read on; a little warm and fuzzy feeling is good once in a while. :)

**I say M just for the beginning. To be safe. **

* * *

XI

A False Eden

He was fighting some great tormentor. It was always a figured hooded and shrouded in darkness. Guy lunged at the tormentor, but the figure dodged his strike easily. It laughed at him; mocked him. Anger tore through him and struck again. The tormentor parried the strike and lashed out. They fought like wild animals. The laughter constantly ringing in Guy's ears. The taunting, challenges, the mentions of his past crimes. He looked down to see his hands stained red with blood, blood that would never wash off. The tormentor twirled its sword, laughing; speaking about his traitorous acts in the Holy Land, the abandonment of his son, Seth, his lies, his murders...he slashed down at the figure and a well of blood burst from the tormentor's chest. The figure crashed to the floor.

Standing over his victim in triumph Guy knelt down to remove the dark hood concealing the figure's face. A cruel light in his eyes, Guy swiftly pulled the hood down and found himself staring at...

"Bryony?"

Guy awoke from his dream with a start. It was always a similar dream certain nights. Never had he actually felled the tormenting figure...and Bryony...he gave a start and turned his head. Bryony was fast asleep beside him, just out of his reach. He pulled the sleeping woman over towards him. He caressed her, smoothed her hair, kissed her forehead and cheek repeatedly. She did not wake, and perhaps that was best, Guy thought.

He would never hurt Bryony, why would he dream something so horrible?! He needed only to reassure himself of her very real and tangible presence. Guy brought her close and held her against him. She was warm and soft. She gave a slight sigh in her sleep, but did not move.

Eventually, Guy's panic dissolved. Bryony was safe, it had only been a dream; only a nightmare. It meant nothing at all. He kissed her forehead once again before closing his eyes to settle back into sleep; his hand clasped tightly in her hers.

* * *

It was well into the later part of the morning when Guy awoke; a combination of the bright sunlight and the throbbing of his injuries. He felt stiff as he stirred into wakefulness. He blinked his eyes open. Just as he thought, Bryony was not there. She had gone, as she always did and always would continue to do.

He felt hollowed out at the sight of the empty space beside him. Had his words meant nothing to her? True, he had to think and think hard over the events of last night; it all seemed like a haze, but he remembered what he had said and what she had given as a reply. She had promised to be there when he woke, and she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the door opened and Bryony poked her head into the room. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was all smiles. "Oh, good you are awake at last!" she said walking over to him with a few quick strides, "I am sorry for leaving, but Adelina woke early and she woke_ me_ up with her whining, so I took her downstairs and had her fed. How are you feeling?" she pressed a hand to his forehead, checking for fever.

For a moment Guy couldn't speak, so surprised was he at Bryony's carefree attitude and lilting voice. "I am fine." he managed to say.

"You are. Your fever is gone." Bryony said. "Your hand...?"

He tried to flex the fingers on his left hand and they moved stiffly. "I will give you fresh bandages later." Bryony said. "Now come on..."

Guy caught her wrist as he sat up, "Bryony...last night, I..."

"Don't you _dare_ apologize for last night, Gisborne." Bryony said in a fiercely stern voice. "I only wish you had told me before. I for one will not take back what I said to you. I meant every word." and she kissed his shocked face before he could think of a reply.

He smirked into the kisses and sank back down upon the bed, dragging Bryony down on top of him as he did so. Bryony let out a mewling, playful protest. "Sir, you are supposed to be resting, because you are very injured and in pain."

"I am also very pleased by your current position..." Guy mocked, a hand trailing up her thigh.

Bryony pushed his roaming hand away with a smirking look in her eyes, "Aren't you far too hurt to even consider such thoughts? Besides, I would hate to further injure you."

"Further injure me?" Guy nearly laughed aloud at that. "So, my _little_ Bryony, you think you will hurt me?"

"I do." Bryony said as she kissed her way down his bare chest, nipping at his stomach lightly,

"If you were willing to oblige me I would be more than happy to prove you wrong." he said a low growl of pleasure building in the back of his throat.

"_You_ will not have the time. We need to get back to the Castle." Bryony said, now kissing her way back up. "And I'm _not_ little." She growled as an afterthought to Guy's former taunt.

"What a small memory for someone who says they aren't very little." Guy chuckled wickedly, "Don't you remember? The next meeting is not for another two days."

Bryony paused and looked up from her attentions of him, eyes blinking in surprise. Guy smirked at her, "What's the matter?" he growled, "Run out of excuses?" He flipped her onto her side next to him. Once again he slipped his hand under her linen dress and under her shift. Bryony let out a small gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed directly below the very center of her. "You...are wicked, Sir." she said in between gasps.

Guy smirked and he leaned down to kiss the base of her neck, "Ah, but Bryony," his fingers traveled upwards in one long stroke causing Bryony to give a great shudder, "you already knew that."

* * *

The two of them lay on their sides, facing one another in quiet contentment; the first felt in many days. Bryony's fingers were lightly circling the bruises on Guy's chest and shoulders. "It will have been afternoon already and we will have hardly even gotten out of this bed." She said.

"You say that like it is a horrible thing." Guy sighed, enjoying the feel of Bryony's soft, cool hands.

"I do not." Bryony protested sitting up and reaching for her shift on the floor. Once throwing it over her bare body she slipped off of the bed and dressed herself properly.

She grinned as she turned to see Guy staring at her with a slight smirk upon his face. Bryony picked up his shirt and his coat and threw them at him lightly, "Come on, Gisborne!" she chuckled in a guttural tone.

Guy dressed as well and walked over to Bryony who was pinning her hair back. He removed the pins from her hair letting it tumble back down to her shoulders. "I like your hair down." he muttered as he brushed a few locks away from her eyes to tuck it behind her ear.

Bryony smiled and pulled away from him, backing up towards the door. "Your flattery is very nice, Guy." she said coyly.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, confused.

"Leaving..." she said as she stepped half out of the room.

"Leaving?" Guy asked shocked at her response.

She nodded, "Yes, good bye." she ducked out of the room and Guy could hear her hurried footsteps as she pounded down the stairs.

"Bryony!" Guy called and took off after her. Heedless of his still slightly sore legs he ran down the stairs only to see a laughing and bright-eyed Bryony running through the main hall of the house towards the door to the outside. She was teasing him! He put on more speed to catch her.

Bryony ran towards the door upon seeing him gaining on her. She laughed uproariously as he caught her just as she reached the door. "Gotcha." he hissed dangerously into her ear as he lifted her up into his arms. "And that was a cruel trick to play..."

"It got you up and running, didn't it though?" Bryony said as her laughter subsided into giggles.

"You aren't really going to leave now are you?" Guy said serious as ever as he put Bryony back down on her feet.

"Oh, Guy," Bryony sighed shaking her head at him and cupping his cheek in her hand, "Not yet, but when will you learn to have a little sense of humor?"

He scowled at her and moved her hand away. "Come outside with me Guy, it will be better than staying cooped up in here all day." She offered him her hand.

Guy stared at her, it was very rare that Bryony allowed herself to relax and unfold herself for others to see her playful and cheerful side. In fact, he had only witnessed it once the day before she left Nottingham to return to Norway, and even then those smiles she had given so freely had been tinged with sorrow. Now, he saw her purely content and happy. No secrets, no betrayals, just genuine happiness at being with...him. Was he the source of such a rare smile? If it was so, he wished he could make her smile like that every day. He took her hand and the smile only grew. She lead him joyfully out of the house and into the bright sun of a cool, fading autumn morning.

Bryony breathed in deeply of the fall air. They stared out at Locksley Village in silence for a moment or two before Bryony nudged Guy and gave a playful wink before tearing off down the pathway leading around the manor house.

Guy shook his head as he followed after her. Sometimes she could be just like a child when the mood took her. Perhaps it was because she had never been allowed to be a child. Her time to enjoy the sun and the outside; to run, and laugh freely had been stolen from her. Normally, Guy would not condone such foolish actions, but Bryony's joy sparked to him as well.

He did catch her again, he didn't lift her up, merely latched his arms around her from behind. She laughed loudly again, her eyes closed as she sucked in her glee like light from the sun. She staggered as she tried to regain proper footing; and as she overbalanced she brought Guy down to the ground along with her. She blinked as she found herself lying partially in his lap. Guy was staring down at her in surprise as well. Bryony let out half a giggle, trying to restrain it, but nothing would work; she burst into gales of laughter and rolled about in his lap, trying to control herself.

Staring at her disheveled and rolling appearance something odd sparked in his chest; a tingling sensation that crept up on him and bounded out of him suddenly and openly. His smirk of amusement grew into a full smile, and this smile turned into a laugh. A real, open, joyful laugh. He found himself fighting to breathe, but nothing would work to stop it.

Bryony's laughter grew softer as she sat up. She had never heard Guy laugh before. Oh, the occasional snicker or low chuckle, but never a laugh. It was rough, deep, and louder than she could have imagined it being. She grinned from ear to ear; he looked so wonderfully inviting now, even dressed in his fierce black outfit, he looked truly wonderful. She kissed him as his laughter subsided; this man she loved. She kissed him again and again. There was nothing dictating their time together today; nothing to hide, nothing to conceal; time to just _be_, and they had the whole day! One whole, glorious day where they didn't have to duck from guards or the Sheriff; where they didn't have to fight to see one another for even half a minute. She was happy, she realized as she stopped kissing him; so happy it was bursting out of every side of her. She felt well and truly loved by Guy and her own love for him was threatening to explode out of her every minute. It was never going to be enough to make up for those three missing years away from him, for her betrayal, for the pain she had caused him; but, oh, that laugh! If Guy was feeling half the way she was she understood the ecstasy.

Guy breathed in deeply as his laughter faded. What was that? He felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He stared, panting, at Bryony as she pulled away from yet another kiss. Her small hands caressed him gently, her face aglow with happiness; this woman he loved. He kissed her hand and got her to her feet, still feeling the remains of his laughter bursting out of him as he heard Bryony chuckle. He didn't care what she said, she was little; slight, soft, and small, but how powerful this little creature was! He thought that there could be none of this sudden recognition of joy without her. He wished he had more than one day to spend like this with her; where there was no burning hatred running through his veins, no jealousy; no distrust; she saved him from that side of himself. She showed him life; _this_ was life!

From the upper window Mary peered down at the couple, both dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed and a little perturbed at the couple's behavior. Rolling about and laughing like a pair of children! What utter nonsenses, what disregard for propriety. It was not as if Bryony was Guy's wife!

"They look happy." Jenny commented quietly, coming over to look out the window, a bundle of sheets in her arm.

"That only shows how naïve and foolish you are, child!" Mary said in a quipped manner as she moved away from the sight.

Jenny flinched at the chastisement, but continued to stare down out the window. Bryony and Guy were walking arm and arm around and away from Jenny's line of vision. She knew that she should feel an ounce of indignation at this; after all Lady Julianna was her Mistress, and as her maid servant she should inform her of her husband's deception the moment she returned home, but she only felt Julianna's slaps of annoyance; Jenny rubbed her cheek with one hand before drawing it back under the bundle in her other arm. Queen Hjördís had always been kind to her; albeit indifferent truly, but indifference was better than slaps surely? "I don't care." She muttered aloud, both at her own thoughts and to Mary off in another section of the room, "I think it's beautiful."

* * *

"I have been treating you horribly." Bryony said as she applied fresh bandages to Guy's hand, "I should be letting you rest."

The two of them were seated in chairs near the corner by the empty fireplace, (It was still too early in the day for a fire,) Guy chuckled, "If this is how you treat a man horribly, I would wish to see how you would treat one pleasantly."

Bryony shook her head with a small smile as she finished with her ministrations. She moved her hands back, but Guy caught her left wrist and stared down at her hand. "You are not wearing your wedding ring." It was a question, but Guy's tone made it appear as a matter-of-fact observation. His eyes darkened momentarily as he stared at the bare hand.

"No." Bryony said stiffly trying to move her hand out of his grip. "The ring is too small, sometimes it hurts." she muttered several more excuses under her breath.

She was closing up again. He could see it in her stiff posture and her cold voice. He couldn't allow that. Her smiles were always brief, fleeting things, but he wanted to keep them for as long as possible. "Come; I have something to show you." He took her hand in his and led her away from her seat and up the staircase.

She followed along behind him, "What is it?" she asked calmly.

Guy pushed aside a curtain to reveal a few wooden chests. She was silent and stony faced as he opened one and drew forth an object, something small enough to be concealed in his hand as he closed around it in a fist. He turned to face her, his faced brooding, dark, and confused. He meant to say something; licked his lips nervously and thought better of it.

Bryony tilted her head slightly. What was it that had made him turn so glaring and dark again? She thought she had seen a different side to him just a few moments ago. "I had meant to..." Guy began, paused, "This was..." he shook his head. Furious with himself he grabbed Bryony's wrist, forced her hand open and dropped the item into her palm. "Take it, take it!" he snarled. "It's yours."

Bryony unfolded her hand and looked down with a gasp; a deep, full-bodied gasp, so much so that she felt lightheaded and she nearly swayed on her feet. In the palm of her hand lay a small, silver ring a sapphire set in the band and it was decorated intricately with smaller little opals gleaming like foam off the waves of the curling, Celtic designs looping all around the ring.

Bryony looked up, mouth slightly open. She stared down at the ring in her hand and her fingers curled back over it. "Guy," she croaked, "Please tell me that it is not..."

"It is your betrothal ring." Guy said, glaring at the floorboards.

Bryony's eyes closed in pain upon hearing those words. She uncurled her fingers and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. It wasn't too small. The sapphire winked at her in the afternoon sunlight, mocking her with its brightness, taunting her with its gleaming smiles. She found herself shaking all over, unable to control the tremors of her body.

"You do not like it." Guy growled at her reaction.

Bryony's eyes snapped up at him. "How can you think such a thing?" she gasped, surprised that her voice did not break. "It is beautiful...it is...so..." she shut her mouth, she did not trust her voice. She trembled, and her body cried, but her eyes remained steely and icy with no hint of tears.

Guy stepped forward, he was shaking his head, "I should not have shown you that." he said bitterly. "Forgive me." He tried to take the ring from her.

Bryony retracted her hand swiftly. "You will not take this from me, Gisborne!"

"What use is it?!" he shouted at her. "If only to cause you pain!"

Bryony wrapped her arms about him, "Pain? Not for me, Guy, for you!" she hugged him to her tighter, "How long have you kept this?! Had this?!"

Guy had become very quiet, eventually he spoke softly, harshly, "When you told me you were of noble blood, the next day I set to find you this. That was when your messenger warned me of the assassin, you saved my life for I saw the assassin only moments later. I knew then..."

"Guy, Guy..." She whispered fervently, her hand pressed against the back of his head, fingers entangled in his hair. "I am sorry, so sorry..." her voice would carry no further steadily.

Guy hushed her apologies and finally embraced her as well, holding her until she ceased shaking; and she holding him until she felt certain the painful memories ceased having an immediate hold over his mind.

They both heard a slight gasp from behind them, it was Mary exiting out of the one of the rooms. The two of them turned, but they did not fly apart from one another. Guy released Bryony slowly, reluctantly. Bryony, for her part did not let go of Guy. She stared at Mary and could read the disapproval in her eyes, and that made her clutch at him harder as if her looks of doubt threatened to take Guy away from her. "My lord...lady, forgive me." Mary curtsied curtly before hurrying away down the stairs.

Guy took Bryony's arms and moved them aside gently. His eyes still focused away from her. "Look at me." Bryony asked, "My love, look at me."

He responded to the rarely used endearment. It was so unique to be referred to as someone's 'love.' It was more personal than a name; more important than any title. His eyes shifted over to Bryony's face. She sighed, "You will never forgive me I know, but who I am; what I have done...changes nothing. I love you." she tried to smile, "and I love this and I thank you for it." she kissed the ring on her finger, curled her hand tightly and clutched it to her chest.

He did not speak, but he nodded in acknowledgment of her words; they only succeeded in paining him into thinking of all that could have been. "You are tired," Bryony said stoically; the former cheer and laughter in her voice had died completely, "Rest for a while. I promise I will stay."

"Bryony," Guy finally spoke, "I am glad you like the ring." he was walking away from her.

"I will treasure it." she called after him. She watched as he wandered into his room and the door shut. Then, with a hand covering her mouth she walked slowly down the stairs, like a woman in a trance.

"What are you thinking, my lady?" It was Mary, waiting in the hall at the bottom of the stairs, a washing cloth swishing at her hip where her hands were.

Bryony stared at the servant, "My lord Gisborne arrived here injured last night...I promised him I would stay."

"He is not your lord, Lady, and the sooner you understand that the better for you both." Mary snapped.

"Mary, what has gotten into you? You have never spoken to me thusly." Bryony shook her head.

"Because before you were still a maiden and he was yet unmarried. Now, Your Majesty, it is different." She had purposely addressed her properly to prove a point. "You are not separate from the laws of propriety or the eyes of God, you both lead yourself into sin with this adulterous behavior!"

"There can be no sin were there is love!" Bryony hissed as a retort.

"But there can be cruelty when it is abandoned!" Mary snapped. "And it is cruel what you do to him. You will love my lord today and then you will leave him the next."

"It is not my own choice! If it were I would always stay." Bryony stamped a foot upon the ground.

"But it is not, and that is the way of things." Mary said in a calmer tone. "My lady, come, come you are sensible, you always were. Do not blind yourself foolishly. Come and sit with me and we will talk like we used to."

"No." Bryony cried, "I am sick of being told my feelings and I am sick of losing those I love! Perhaps I have changed, Mary! Perhaps I realize now that I was blind when I was 'sensible!' I listened to my logic, my honor and in doing so I lost everything! There is no sense in being sensible any longer." she shook her head and backed her way out of the manor and into the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Guy found her under the shade of a tree near the river bank. For a moment he thought she was asleep. He approached softly, but she blinked open one eye and, catching his form out of the corner of it she beckoned him over to her. He sat down beside her and she breathed in deeply and sighed. She made no move to embrace him or caress him. She just sat with him side by side under the tree.

"There is a spot exactly like this in Nidaros, the city I was born in, right outside the city gates is the river Nidelva. It is beautiful. The trees are green even through the winter, but during the summer and the spring there was a place on the side of the river, completely hidden by the overgrowing of leaves. When I was a child I used to hide there, or climb the trees when I could." Bryony shrugged lazily, "I haven't been back to Nidaros since my father died." She turned to face Guy, who was watching her silently, "I would like to show you that place one day."

Guy turned his face away from her knowing she was going to bring up the subject of him helping her bring King Richard back to England. "When I leave for Norway, I will take you back with me. We can spend days just like this one; weeks even!"

She was desperate, he could see it in her eyes; hear it in her voice. He was almost satisfied that it would hurt her just as much as it would hurt him to have her leave Nottingham again. He placed a hand upon her hers. "You forget your husband, and your people. We will never have a chance to be alone."

"Am I still Queen of my country or am I not? If I want no questions to be asked, they will not _be_ asked." Bryony snarled, removing her hand from his and crossing her arms.

Guy was smart enough not to answer and further fuel the passion Bryony was rising into. "It is getting late." he growled in his usual fashion. "Come back inside." He stood and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it fiercely a wolfish light in her eyes. He smirked as he pulled her under his arm and took her inside the manor.

Adelina was there, in her crib to greet them, Jenny sitting beside it. Adelina grinned widely and made a babble of a greeting as the couple entered. Guy grimaced at the sight of his daughter. "Jenny, leave us." Guy demanded harshly.

"Please." Bryony finished with a knowing nod to the startled girl.

Jenny bowed as she rose to her feet and was about to lift the baby girl into her arms and carry out of the room when Bryony stopped her. "No, Jenny, you may leave Adelina."

"Take the child away." Guy snapped contradicting Bryony.

"Do no such thing." Bryony said with a challenging light. She took the baby from Adelina's arms; sat herself down in a chair by the fire and looked up complacently, "You may leave now." she said to Jenny.

Jenny bowed once again with a secrete smile on her lips and quickly hurried from the room before her Master could call her back to take Adelina away again.

Guy was not pleased he loomed over Bryony and the baby like a dark shadow. Staring at the bright blue eyes of his daughter with contempt for her coming between him and Bryony.

Bryony rose to her feet. "You know she has your wickedness." she remarked. "This morning she wouldn't take her medicine and she hit me in the face with her little hand." she chuckled.

Guy turned away from the child. "Guy," Bryony snapped, "You should be proud of her."

He tilted his head back to stare at Bryony rocking Adelina gently a glow in her eyes; one he had never seen before. It was a mothering look. His heart lurched within his chest to see her staring at the baby in such a way. She was being so gentle with the girl. Everything in her mannerisms, from the way she let the child tug upon her finger to the soft, crooning expression around her lips; served to wreck havoc on his senses as he was nearly tricked into pretending her for the mother of this child.

Suddenly, Guy felt something warm press up against him. He looked down to see that Bryony had pushed Adelina into his arms. She let go and he raised up his hands instinctively to stop the bundle from falling. He stared down at his daughter and she stared back up at him. Both were silent in their first assessment of one another. Adelina was of the age where all things were up for exploring. She squirmed about in her father's arms and reached up and gripped one of the wolf's head clasps on Guy's coat. She screeched something in garbled infant language and released it, closed her tiny fist and struck out at her father's chest. Guy gasped in surprised, she was strong for such a small thing, for a girl. He recognized a familiar hardness and determination in his daughter's curious blue-eyed gaze.

"She's uncomfortable." Bryony said, interpreting the child's actions as if she had had experiences with children herself, or maybe it was her instinct to know as an expecting mother. "You hold her like this." And she shifted the baby so that she was propped against Guy's shoulder.

Adelina pushed up with her hands to situated herself. Her little fingers clutched the collar of his coat; brushed up against the stubble on his chin and explored the rest of his face. She tugged on some of his hair. He winced and moved aside her little hand, only to have his finger gripped tightly as well.

Guy felt something of a smile upon his own face. What a fierce, inquisitive little thing she was! How small! She was practically nothing in his arms. Adelina's eyes drifted close and she fell asleep against her father. "Bryony...what do I do?" he asked.

Bryony giggled at the question. He looked so tall and awkward as he held the little baby in his arms. "Put her back in her crib." she said.

She watched as Guy lowered the sleeping baby back into her crib, he had pry his finger lose for Adelina was a strong one when she wanted to be. He stared down at her curiously. Bryony watched him, perhaps it really was true; and that a man did not really become a father until he held his child. She did not see any love in Guy's eyes as he stared at his daughter, but she noticed a change. It would be enough to start.

"Light's fading." Bryony noted staring out the window, past the crib. "I should..." _leave_, the word hung on the edge of her lips, but she feared to say it. She had no need to, Guy could read the word in her look.

He stood up taller, stiffer. "Of course, you would want to ride out before it grew too dark. I will have a horse ready for you." he turned to stride out towards the stables.

"Guy!" Bryony grabbed his wrist just as he came to stand in the door way, "Thank you."

He nodded politely. Bryony did not release him just yet, "There is nothing that I could ever do to repay you for..."

"Repay me?" Guy scowled. "Now why would you think to repay me?"

"I...for this; for letting me stay with you today; for this ring, for..."

Guy wrenched his hand out of Bryony's grasp as if she had physically stung him, "I was not _letting_ you do anything, I thought you wanted to be here. And as for the ring...it was yours anyway I do not _need__payment for it!_" He stared at her in sudden disgust before turning and storming away from her.

Fool! Bryony leaned her head against the doorway. She had not meant to say it quite like that! She waited for Guy to return; he was leading a horse over towards the pathway leading away from the manor. Bryony walked out to meet him. "Guy," she said in a more subdued manner, "forgive me, but you mistook my words. I only meant I wish there was something I could do for you after what you have given me."

Guy stared at her, a dark curious expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "What have I given you?" he growled.

"A chance to be happy." she shrugged in her usual ethereal manner. She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

As she pulled away Guy leaned over her and stole another kiss quickly before she moved too far back. "I have been repaid." he remarked with a low growl close to her ear. Her short laugh was his reward for the sly statement and he smirked at her. "Here," he offered her the reigns to the horse, "You should make your way back while there is still light enough to ride."

Even while his manner was cold yet genial Bryony swore that Guy was staring down the path with a fierceness that made her feel he was willing the sun to set faster so she could not leave. She herself turned back to face Locksley Manor. She saw Mary watching from the window a stern expression on her face. Mary nodded at her, pleased by her decisions to see sense and leave while her reputation was still intact.

Bryony turned back with a frustrated huff. Guy avoided her gaze, but continued to stare straight ahead. A smile flickered across her face, disappeared, but then fluttered back again. Mischief hit her eyes. Guy did say there was _two_ days until the next meeting. So she could go back to Nottingham Castle, spend the following day utterly bored and attempting conversation with Marian, or she could...yes she could...Bryony put one foot in the stir-up and pulled herself half way up onto the mount before she gave a overly exaggerated gasp and landed back down on the ground again.

"What is it?" Guy asked, steadying her on her feet, concern knitting his brow.

"It's nothing." Bryony said attempting to push him away, "but I believe I may have twisted my ankle just now trying to mount." She winked and then went back to gasping in pain as she tried to test her "twisted ankle."

Guy frowned for a moment before he got the wink and grin Bryony was desperately trying to conceal. "I see..." he muttered, lifting Bryony into his arms. "I suppose you won't be able to ride with such an injury?"

"No, Sir, I wouldn't dare!" She shook her head violently.

Guy signaled for a stable boy to come and take away the horse as he carried Bryony back into the manor. "Is something the matter, my lord?" Mary asked scurrying away from her position by the window to investigate the situation.

"Her Majesty has injured her ankle, Mary." Guy snapped. "She will rest here until she is well enough to walk."

"Surely it isn't..." Mary was silenced as Guy glared death at her. "Of course, my lord. I will have a room prepared for her." She hurried up the steps.

Bryony sighed as soon as Mary was out of sight, "What if this was a mistake?" she said. She had never done anything so foolish in her life! Playing tricks to stay with her lover, and both of them married! Guilt throbbed within her, this was wrong. It was all wrong.

"I am glad of this mistake." Guy growled. He stared down at her, the hardness and brooding look in his eyes was dimming again, as it had in the morning. Bryony smiled up at him; all former guilty feelings over the trick she had just played vanished. "Are you? Are you really?" she said seriously.

"Yes." Guy remarked.

Bryony wished she could erase those lines of darkness on his face forever. She wished she could see him smile more often, but that was impossible, she knew, but one more day; she cried inwardly, one more day with him and then she would not care if God banished her from this Eden forever.

* * *

**That ought to hold everyone over for their need to see some romance minus major angst. I thought it was necessary for everyone to see a "What might have been" scenario, and also to see that Bryony and Guy don't make each other angst ridden and miserable all the time. :) **

**I am ready to do battle with those fans that believe Guy is incapable of laughing! He is capable of being normal! He's expressed it several times, and I've seen moments where if Marian hadn't been so cold we'd be seeing an entirely different side! SO THERE! It's called happiness; something Guy has wanted...however if he is capable of staying that way is a different matter entirely. But the poor, wicked man has his moments so this is a moment. Don't expect it to last though. (Insert her evil snickering here. XD)**

**You know what makes authors smile though? Reviews! So review away :) **


	12. A Test of Loyalty

Oh boy! What do we have here? Angst? Tragedy? CERTAIN CHAOS?! Sounds like a Saturday night at my place...XD

But let's be serious...

You know you love it. :)

* * *

XII

A Test of Loyalty

The last rays of sunlight had died away hours ago, yet Guy did not sleep. Unable to see Bryony, who was no doubt currently fast asleep in the room Mary had prepared for her, he could find no rest for himself. Mary was still in the room with Bryony, watching her like a mother hawk. Damn that woman, but she was only looking after Bryony's so called 'injury.' The trick worked, and she would still be in Locksley come the morning, but he wanted her now.

The sound of horse's hooves and the creaking wheels of a carriage tore Guy away from his frustration. He stopped his pacing and went to the door to see what had come up the road at this late hour. In the gloom he was just able to make out the outline of the Sheriff's personal carriage. Guy's brow lined in confusion; whatever matter had called the Sheriff out to Locksley to speak with him was no doubt urgent.

Sheriff Vaysey emerged from the carriage, "Ah, Gisborne, do forgive the..." he chuckled, "little intrusion."

"My lord," Guy nodded his head as he let the Sheriff inside, "What is so urgent to bring you here this late?" He crossed his arms.

"It appears our mutual friend Robin Hood has given the Roman prig a start, shall we say?" Vaysey remarked.

Guy sighed, "I saw him at the Castle yesterday. I tried to stop him."

"And a fine job you did of that, too, eh Gisborne?" The Sheriff chuckled, but it was a humorless joke.

Guy glared off in shame at the Sheriff's admonishment. "My lord, I..."

"Don't bore me with the excuses." The Sheriff waved the unspoken words away. "I didn't come here to chat about your failures."

Guy burned with humiliation, "Then what _is_ the matter?"

"The matter is your royal leper friend was seen leaving Nottingham this morning. Ran right off into Sherwood, like a good little spy no doubt." The Sheriff chortled.

Guy remained silent, the news did not bother him too much. Bryony had told him that she had come to see Adelina because she was ill and the only way to Locksley was through Sherwood Forest. There was nothing unusual about that. The Sheriff went on, "One of my scouts followed her trail at a fair distance, and who do you think he saw her consorting with?" The Sheriff rocked on his heels in glee.

"I don't know." Guy stiffened and his eyes hardened.

"Robin Hood, my dear boy!" The Sheriff replied, "Unfortunately my scout decided not to stay to listen to what they were gossiping about; so unfortunately for me I will have to get a new scout, the other one is...out of commission, shall we say?" The Sheriff laughed wickedly.

For a fraction of a second, rage flooded through Guy as it always did when Bryony and Robin Hood were mentioned in the same sentence, but the anger died, much to his own surprise. Bryony had given no inclination that she was spying or seeking information. Whatever she had been talking to Robin about it couldn't have concerned him, but then why did she come to Locksley right after she met with Robin? Rage gave way to spinning doubts and distrust.

"So, I want her watched." The Sheriff said.

"What?" Guy snapped, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Set guards on her; I want to know her whereabouts at all times. I don't want that little girl to make a move without us knowing about it, Gisborne!" The Sheriff snarled.

"Master, Her Majesty is..." Mary appeared from the second story landing by the staircase. She nearly ducked back around the corner when she spotted the Sheriff.

The Sheriff went from staring up at the sudden appearance of Mary back to Guy, an eyebrow raised and a curl forming at the edge of his lips, "'Her Majesty?' Oh, well done Gisborne, it seems you already know all her movements then, hm?"

Guy looked as if he wanted to strangle Mary for her interruption and for giving away the fact that Bryony was still in Locksley. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I hit a sore point?" The Sheriff looked anything but apologetic, "Well, don't take it too personal, Gisborne. Have your fun with your lying, little leper friend tonight, I'll expect that guard on her when she returns to Nottingham." The Sheriff grinned evilly as he made his way to the door and back to his carriage.

_Lying, little, leper_. The words clung to Guy as he saw the Sheriff off. He shut the door quietly; breathing out a sigh of relief. Had Bryony lied? How had she managed it then when she hadn't talked at all about the affairs at Nottingham. They had only spoken of one another...there was nothing to state she had done anything wrong. Then why then, this sudden doubt and distrust? "What does Queen Hjördís want, Mary." Guy's voice sounded far more dangerous and deadly quiet than if he had shouted.

"Nothing, my lord, I gave her something to help her sleep..." Mary's voice trailed off.

Guy knew Mary had probably done that on purpose so that he could not see her again that night. "And is she?" He mounted the staircase, walking up slowly, his eyes glaring straight at the servant.

"Yes." Mary answered quietly.

Damn it. He had wanted to speak with her over what the Sheriff had informed him of. He shoved Mary aside roughly as he passed her, the disgust for her clear in his action and on his face. He strode over to Bryony's door and paused, his hand inches for the handle. From here he could hear her light breathing. He could picture her beyond the door, asleep; probably curled up on her side, her legs drawn up against her and her hand under her head, like always. He could storm in, wake her up and demand some explanation for the charges brought against her, but if Mary had given her a sleeping draught Bryony would be too drowsy to answer him. Had she lied? How? How? The question kept flickering through his mind as he tried to find the answer himself. She had been all smiles, all laughter with him today. There had been no trace of falsehood in her demeanor. She said she had been happy, how could this be a lie?

What if she had been the distraction then? That idea crashed through all other images. What if Robin had been planning something and she had come to serve as a distraction! No...that didn't make any sense either! Robin had already beaten him in Nottingham, there was no reason for Bryony to meet him back at Locksley. He let out a frustrated groan. Let her sleep, he would talk to her in the morning.

* * *

Robin Hood stretched and gave a great yawn. He placed his arms under his head and leaned against the tree trunk he had used as a backing to his simple bed of cloaks and old blankets. He gave a sigh as he listened to the rest of Sherwood's inhabitants stirring awake. For a moment, it was all relatively quiet until a great snore broke through the tranquility.

Robin kicked at Much who was only a few feet away from where he lay. Much jolted and came awake. "What? What is it?"

"You." Robin laughed, "You sleep so loudly I am surprised the Sheriff's men do not have us all surrounded by now!"

"Well," Much huffed in indignation. "You should talk, you aren't any better."

"At least I don't make half as much of a raucous as you." Robin insisted, getting to his feet.

"Should I wake the others, Master?" Much said, although he did not get up initially.

"Wake Little John, Will, and Alan. Tell Allan to stay and watch the camp with Djaq. We won't be long anyway." Robin ordered.

"What's to be done, then?" Much asked, stretching and rising to his feet.

"I need to inform Bryony of our meeting with the ambassador. Like I said, won't be long." Robin said casually as he quickly began to make a breakfast of the left overs of yesterday's supper.

"Oh, well then..." Much went over to the rest of the gang and roused Will and Little John first. He told them of Robin's orders and they attempted to spring awake faster than normal.

Much made his way over to Alan. "Alan." he said.

The sleeping man did not move an inch. Much sighed and spoke up, "Alan!"

When he did not awake upon the second try Much kicked his sleeping figure. Alan jumped awake, "What was that for? Wak'n a poor man from his sleep like that..."

"Robin needs you to watch the camp." Much snapped.

"Wha' for?" Alan groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"He's taking Will, Little John, _and_ me to Nottingham to speak to Bryony." Much said.

"What? Why do I have to stay here then?" Alan said, indignant.

"Well,_someone_ has to watch the camp, dunderhead! You and Djaq are to stay here. Robin says we won't be long." Much said, turning to head back to join the others.

"I still don't see why that means I have to play housewife to the lot of you!" Alan called after him.

"Don't worry, Alan." Robin said, adjusting his quiver of arrows, "Maybe once we reach town we'll buy you a pretty, little dress; you be such a good housewife and all."

"Oh, very funny, _very_ funny." Alan growled as he threw his cloak over him in a huff. He watched the quartet make their way down the forest path towards Nottingham. Once they were out of eye sight he made his way over to Djaq and nudged her awake, "Wake up, your betrothed just hitched his way off with Robin and the rest o' the gang."

"Hmm?" Djaq rolled over sleepily, raising a hand to rub her eyes into focus. "Alan, it is too early to bare your jokes."

"I'm not being be funny...an' seriously now, I'm not. Robin and the others just when off to Nottingham."

"What for?" Djaq sighed sitting up with a yawn.

"Something about going to see Bryony." Alan shrugged.

"_What?!_" Djaq suddenly came into full wakefulness.

"Yeah, Much just told me." Alan pointed down the trail where the rest of the gang and gone.

"And they left recently?" Djaq said, rising to her feet and dusting herself off as if she was preparing for travel herself.

"Not but a moment ago...bloody hell, Djaq, you look like you just saw the Devil!" Alan exclaimed in confusion and concern.

"Not a devil, Alan, but you must do something for me." She turned to look at him intently.

"What?"

"Stay here, there is something I must see to." Djaq said, moving to leave the camp.

"Now hold hard here! I'm not jus' going to lay around here waiting for you all to get back from whatever it is you all are going!" Alan growled in frustration.

"Alan, promise me that what I tell you know stays a secret." Djaq clasped his hands in hers.

Alan realized that whatever had occurred to Djaq had been something of a very serious nature. "Sure, Djaq. You can trust me."

"Bryony is not in Nottingham." Djaq hissed.

"What d'you mean she's not? Where else would she...oh..." Alan's eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. "But 'ow would you know where she was?"

"When I left Locksley I waited for Bryony by the rode side, she never came. I knew she would not, but Alan, I went back to Locksley again the next day and I saw her outside. She never went back to the Castle. If Robin finds her missing..." Djaq released Alan and gathered her belongings together.

"Then go and get her! Djaq, this is bad. You shouldn't have left here there." Alan swore as he saw her off.

"I dose not matter, if Bryony is not in Nottingham by the time Robin arrives it will be her who is punished." Before running off towards Locksley she turned to Alan once more. "Alan, tell no one."

"I will, I will." Alan waved her off.

* * *

Bryony awoke in waves. First she stirred slightly in a twilight state of sleep; then she curled into herself and uncurled in a cat-like stretch; she blinked back sunlight as she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, her hair falling down in knots around her shoulders. She pushed it back away from her eyes, trying to keep her fingers from pulling on the tangles. She sighed and pushed the coverlets from the bed off of her body. The morning was not a particularly cold one, the receding fall to winter chill was pleasant on her skin. She turned her head towards the window. "I'm surprised you managed to enter, what with Mary guarding the door..." she said, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"I am Master of Locksley, not Mary, if I want admittance into a room, I do not require permission." Guy growled as he tapped his gloved fingers on the window bars. He did not turn his head to look at her, merely watched her from the corner of his eyes.

Bryony blinked as she caught the look of brooding darkness in Guy's eyes. She frowned slightly and was about to ask the cause of his displeasure when Guy spoke again, "I trust you slept well last night?" He moved away from the window and paced the floor at the foot of her bed.

"I did." She said simply and calmly. As neutral of a question it might have been, Bryony could sense the tension in Guy's movements. He seemed like a panther waiting to lunge at his prey. His eyes were flashing, yet he was concealing his anger rather well; better than he usually did. Bryony knew when Guy was about to fly into another one of his rages. She could feel his anger and distrust like a vice pressing her chest. Her head and eyes followed his pacing. He was staring directly at her, as if she was a prisoner and he the interrogator.

"If you have something to say to me you had better say it, Guy." Bryony said stiffly, steeling herself against the, no doubt, oncoming storm. She did not look away from his stares. In fact, she challenged them with her own. She would not be bullied by him whenever the whim took him. She was not a stranger to his sudden moods.

Guy stopped his pacing and crossed his arms uncomfortably at the question. "I have been informed...that you, had dealings with Robin Hood the night before you came to Locksley." He spat.

"Informed? And who, exactly was your informant? Am I being spied upon now?" Bryony asked coolly.

"Answer the question." He growled.

Bryony stared, tight-jawed and silently up at Guy. Her eyes iced over in defiance at the way he had decided to ask of her recent meeting with Robin. Why should she tell him anything at all? She blinked and her gaze wavered away from him. This was pointless, and she would only aggravate him further by keeping silence when she had done nothing wrong this time. "I did meet with Robin Hood before coming to Locksley." she said hollowly.

"You admit this?" Guy said incredulously, the rage within him nearly flooded to the surface, but his astonishment at Bryony's blunt answer checked him momentarily.

"I do. For I committed no crime in the action." Bryony said, moving away from the bed and standing to the side of it, not daring to step over to Guy.

"He is an outlaw!" He snarled, "_Every_ meeting with him is a crime!"

"To you or to the law?" Bryony challenged.

"You are mocking me..." Guy growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You are not listening. Yes, I met with Robin, but I have not betrayed your confidences. There was no real information passed between us, you might have deemed it a coincidental chat." That was a lie, but not entirely, the partial truth was useful in this case, but she knew better than to tell Gisborne of the information she passed to Robin. She did not feel any pang of guilt, as she really had not betrayed Guy to anyone.

Guy chuckled derisively and turned his face away with a shake of his head, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to trust me." Bryony shrugged.

"Then why did you really come to Locksley?" He raged suddenly. "It was on Hood's orders, wasn't it?! You have always followed him..." he advanced on her.

Bryony held up a hand to halt his progress, "While I was with Robin we were told of Adelina's being sick. Djaq..."

"Djaq?" Guy interrupted.

"One of Robin's gang."

"You were with all of the outlaws?!" Guy shouted.

"As I said," Bryony proceeded thin-lipped and calmly, "Djaq decided to check on Adelina and give her some medicine. I volunteered to go with her, she would be protected under my presence. Robin did not agree to my coming here entirely. I was to come straight back."

"Liar." Guy shook his head.

"It is the truth. I disobeyed Robin's orders, he wanted me to keep out of your way. That is something I could not do. I am not always a liar, Guy." Bryony said.

"You...disobeyed him?" Guy repeated, trying to understand this new information.

"To see you." Bryony nodded.

"You are not here to spy? You are not come for some ulterior purpose?" Guy growled, not ready to fully believe her yet.

"I came because I wanted to. I knew if I went to Locksley I would see you. That was my ulterior purpose for coming." Bryony said.

"And...this is the truth?" Guy asked tentatively.

Bryony nodded, "Have I satisfied your interrogation?"

"Bryony, I needed to know, after hearing..."

"Who told you?" Bryony snapped.

"No one." Guy shook his head.

"I told you the truth, you owe me the same courtesy." Bryony said icily.

Guy lowered his head, the leather of his gloves tightening as his squeezed his hands into fists, "The Sheriff came..."

"When was this?" Bryony said, a yelp of surprise in her voice.

"You had already gone upstairs with Mary...I was not expecting him either." Guy said.

"And he had me followed here?" Bryony asked, wide-eyed.

"He says one of his scouts saw you leave Nottingham and he followed you into Sherwood." Guy reported.

Bryony let out a muffled curse in her own tongue, "And that was all he came to say to you?"

Guy stared at Bryony long and hard before answering her. "Yes." He burned for lying to her. He had never lied to her before, but he could not betray his loyalty to the Sheriff first. He could not tell Bryony of his proposition of monitoring her.

Bryony breathed out. "Well," she sighed, "It is solved and answered now at any rate."

Guy nodded, relieved that Bryony had seemed to forgiven him for his brusque manner of questioning her. Bryony motioned for him to come over to her, which he did so. "Then there is only one thing left to be said."

He stared at her curiously for a moment before he was caught by surprise by Bryony's sudden kiss. She pulled away before he could properly return it. She smiled secretly and said, "Good morning!"

* * *

He would forever be confused by this woman. Doubt, distrust, constantly flooded his thoughts whenever he looked on her, and yet at the same time there was this overwhelming contentment whenever he was close to her. She was a calming presence in his life. How could he let her leave again? She kept the hell of his sins away. He wanted to keep her all to himself and let no one else take her from him. The selfish impulse often caught him, it was so much stronger now after the three year's separated from her. He truly was unaware of how little he understood of loss until he thought he had lost her forever. Why didn't she understand that he needed to be assured of her loyalty? Why couldn't she just abandoned those outlaws?! Why did she even need their friendship when she had so much more from him? Was he not good enough for her?

He looked down at her idly and his eyes caught sight of a ring on her finger. A small ounce of confidence broke through his suspicious reserves. Would she always wear this betrothal ring? It was a tangible element of their bond, and he was surprised to find how much just the sight of it reassured her of her loyalty and love.

Adelina's laughter caught him unawares. Bryony's responding softer chuckle caused the corner of his lips to curl upwards in a small half-grin. She was seated on the floor watching the baby crawl around the room, exploring and causing infantile chaos. He reached out to absentmindedly stroke Bryony's hair. It was warm from where the sunlight bounced off the back of it, and it was still slightly wet from the bath she had recently gotten out of. She turned her head around almost as soon as he had placed his hand on the back of it. She smiled up at him. He moved his hand back to the arm rest on the chair he was currently sitting in. Her attentions turned away from him at the forced request of Adelina. She had crawled over to Bryony and was know tugging at her skirts. Bryony chided the young girl playfully and directed her on a different course around the room.

A moment of regretful hate flared inside of him. Adelina should never have been brought into this world. He hated the child's mother with an unyielding passion, and knowing that this child may carry her traits and behavior once she grew up only increased that hatred. Adelina should have been born with blond hair and far gentler eyes. Perhaps she would have grown up tall and with a feeling of iciness about her way. Maybe then he would have tolerated her presence more; if the woman currently leading her around the room had been more than a temporary friend to the child. Bryony was so natural with the child, he wondered why only for a moment until he saw the slight roundness of her belly and remembered she was pregnant. Again the hatred; it was not his child, she had given herself to another man. Traitor, he thought, he could not help the anger inside of him. He looked away from her. Yet, she had given him all of these promises...the opportunity to leave Adelina and Julianna and return to Norway with her for a time, but how could he hope they would be anymore alone there then they were here? Lies, all of it, that was all she had ever promised him...lies; but to his misfortune he did love her all the same.

She returned to sit at his side a hidden laugh upon her face. She did not have to touch him, he knew that she did not need that to feel close to him and there was still her slight aversion to touch he could still feel her restrained flinches whenever he placed his hand on her shoulder or did anything to her when she was unaware. It disappointed him, he would have hoped that she would feel safe with him at least. He stared down at her as a burning mixture of emotions scorched him. He could betray the Sheriff and win Bryony, but didn't he already have her love? There was really nothing left to be had from her. Still...she could not go away again.

"Bryony." Guy said, the first word spoken in many a minute.

She turned to look up at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, waiting for him to continue. He breathed in deeply. "Returning with you to Norway...what exactly does that plan demand I do?"

Bryony beamed at him. There seemed to be an explosion of euphoria and amazement at the sudden question. Guy's heart thudded hollowly within him. If all did not go well it would be good to have a place to run to where he would still be given equal power to what he had here, if all did go well for the Sheriff...perhaps he would consider giving this traitorous plan over as part of the scheme to monitor Bryony. Either way, he still won.

Bryony placed a hand over his own gladly, "I will tell you."

Guy leaned in closer to her and listened greedily.

* * *

Djaq scouted out around the edges of Locksley Manor, trying desperately to find an unguarded way into the Manor, or at least for a sign of Bryony where she could signal her outside alone. She moved on again making a perimeter of the grounds.

"Oi, you!" One of the guards had spotted her.

She cursed vehemently and ran as fast her legs would carry her, but as she had been in a crouched position for a long period of time her legs were slow and felt weighted down with lead. She tripped, stumbled, but ultimately carried herself onward. That was until the guard managed to pin her down from behind. "Get off of me!" She cried, kicking him viciously.

The guard grunted in pain, but heaved Djaq to her feet, holding her arms tight behind her back. "You're coming with me, spy."

"I am not a spy." Djaq snarled, kicking and struggling all the way back to the grounds of the manor proper where a few other guards aided their comrade into brining Djaq under control and binding her hands with rope. The guards escorted her to the front of the manor where one of them broke from the others and entered the manor.

The opening of the main door surprised both Guy and Bryony. Bryony broke away from her close proximity to Guy and hurried over to gather Adelina up in her arms and place her back in her crib. She turned her face away from the guard as he entered, trying at best to act like an unimportant servant looking after the child.

Guy rose to his feet, as the guard bowed to him before making his report. "Sir, we found a suspicious looking figure watching the manor. I thought she might be an outlaw spy so I brought her."

Guy raised an eyebrow curiously, "Really? And you have her outside?"

"I do, my lord." The guard nodded.

"Show me the prisoner." Guy growled following his guard out of the room.

Bryony left Adelina alone in her crib and followed Guy as far as the doorway, which had been left open. Her eyes went wide as she saw Djaq bound and now gagged by the guards on either side of her. Guy leaned in close to the outlaw and pulled a tag from around her neck. "One of Hood's men? Well, well, it certainly was your stupid misfortune to come skulking around Locksley." he chuckled wickedly.

Bryony tried to get Djaq's attention through her constant and unwavering stares. She did not make a sound and Djaq's glares were only for Guy. She muttered some muffled explanation or curse into her gag. Guy merely ignored it. "Take her to the Castle, I'm sure the Sheriff will see her hanged this time tomorrow."

Bryony's gasp of outrage alerted the company to her silent presence in the doorway. "You, clear out of here, this holds no bearing for a servant!" One of the guards shouted.

Guy stared at Bryony levelly. She tried to ask for his mercy with a shake of her head. Guy's cool stare turned flaming at the motion. He looked as if he wanted to slap her for her interference and for her concern towards this outlaw.

Djaq on the other hand, stared at her friend wildly hoping to somehow communicate that she needed to leave for the Castle immediately. Robin could be there within the hour! Guy stormed over to Bryony and clutched her by the arm roughly, so roughly that Bryony winced in discomfort. "Make sure the prisoner is tightly bound, then leave." he growled snappishly before dragging Bryony back inside the manor.

"Guy." She finally spoke. "She is Djaq! She is the one who let me stay here. You owe her for my presence here."

"I thought you said you wanted to come." Guy growled.

"I did, but Djaq could have easily made that impossible. You owe her." Bryony hissed.

"I did not deal with outlaws! She came to Locksley. She came..." Guy paused before turning on her, "She came for you, didn't she?! Came to take you back to Robin Hood and the other outlaws you so dearly love." he spat.

"I had no idea Djaq would come for me!" Bryony roared. "You have to believe me."

"Hah! I find it hard to believe anything you say, Bryony. You tell me you defied Hood's orders and then who should show up but one of his gang. Perhaps to check up on you? What does Hood want, Bryony, do tell me." He stroked her cheek gently, and the devil light in his eyes made it all the more terrifying and malicious a gesture. Bryony batted the hand away angrily. "I am not spying!" she shouted. "I only asked you to release my friend."

"Outlaws do not make good friends, my love." Guy spat the endearment out like a slap to the face. He almost felt a twinge of guilt for belittling the term and making her wince and turn away in anger.

"Guy, let her go, she meant you no harm." Bryony said icily.

"It is not your place to dictate my actions." Guy said brusquely. "She will hang tomorrow, it is the law."

"Now you know that the law in Nottingham is corrupt!" Bryony stamped her foot upon the floor. "This is just one of your petty, spiteful fights with Robin Hood!"

Scowling, Guy looked away from her. Bryony clenched her fists, "Do you know she is engaged to be married? I promised her betrothed I would look after her. How can I face him if she dies because of me?"

"That is not my concern." Guy said casually. "Her intended husband is more than likely an outlaw as well..."

"Does that matter?" Bryony spat. "What if I was captured, hm?" she grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around violently. "And sentenced to hang? What would you do then."

Guy was silent at her hyperbolic twist on this event. Obviously if she were ever captured it would be a highly different situation. Hardly the same as dealings with a common outlaw. "What would you do?" she asked again.

He shrugged her off. "Do not give me these foolish stories, Bryony, it is wasted breath."

"So you would let me hang?" She said. "You would watch me die? Watch me be strangled as the rope cut the breath out of my lungs, and watch me flail about in a death throe? Or if I am lucky, watch the rope break my neck with one loud crack as the bench falls out from under me?"

"Stop this." Guy said.

"Or would you prefer to see me rot away in a dungeon cell?" Bryony went on, fury in her eyes. "You would not help me? Because whatever I had done it had been wrong? It would not matter that it was me?"

"Enough!" Guy snarled and he nearly backhanded her as he turned back around violently, Bryony just moved out of the way in time. "I will not hear you speak of yourself like this."

"Ah, it bothers you doesn't it?" Bryony hissed.

"No, your descriptions are unnecessarily detailed and it sickens me to hear you speak so." Guy muttered angrily.

"Then why would you put me in the same position, and let me watch my friend meet a similar fate? I wouldn't want it for you, and I know you wouldn't for me." Bryony said in a more calming manner.

"You have devilish ability to twist your words around, Bryony." Guy smirked, "But I will not yield to you. Your outlaw friend came of her own accord. She will get what she deserves." He began to stalk from the manor to check on the prisoner.

"Coward." Bryony said quietly.

"What did you call me?" Guy said very slowly as he turned.

"You know the law is corrupt, you know she hasn't committed a crime beyond showing loyalty to me! I say you are a coward for not seeing the truth and letting her go." Bryony said.

"Mark me, Bryony." Guy advanced on her and for once Bryony felt very afraid of the demons in his voice. He placed a hand tantalizingly close to her throat as if to throttle her, "I am no coward, and no one, not even you can call me one and expect to get away with it."

"You prove my point. Only cowards threaten defenseless women." Bryony said as calmly as she could.

Adelina sat up in her crib and stared at the arguing couple. She could feel the deadly tension around them and the shouting and harsh movements affected her. She let out a wailing cry of fright.

Guy's hand actually circled her neck. Bryony went very still. "You say you love me?" she hissed, "Yet you are treating me like so many other men have before..."

He released her as if she had been a burning brand. He pointed at her, "Don't you _dare_ compare me to them!" he roared hellfire at her. "I have never,_never_ treated you in such a way!"

Guy's shouting only increased Adelina's own cries of terror. Bryony placed a hand over his own raised one and brought it back down. The insult had slipped from her lips before she could rethink it. That had gone too far from the point she had wanted to prove. That had created unnecessary damage. She was sorry she said it. "I know, Guy. I know."

He wrenched himself away from her and stood in the door way, he seemed glowing with rage. "Go, take your outlaw friend and get out before I change my mind!"

So she won this fight, then why did she feel so unjustifiably horribly. "Guy I did not mean to say..."

"Do not apologize! I do not want to hear it!" Guy shouted, turning his head away from hers.

Bryony sighed, her gaze lingered upon him even though he would not look at her. She had hurt him, more than she had intended to. She did not think the insult would have sent him into such a rage as this. Perhaps it only proved how much he hated what had been done to her. There was a special confidence in that for her. She had been so happy here in Locksley, she did not want to leave on such a biting and hurtful note. "My love..." she tried to coax him out of his anger.

The endearment seemed to only increase it. He felt the faint touch of her fingers upon his cheek. He hissed and jerked away from her. "Go." he growled finally.

Bryony shook her head at him and quickly exited the manor. She dashed over to Djaq. She could see the relief in her friends eyes as she neared her. A guard stopped her. "What do you think you are doing, girl?"

"Release the prisoner." Guy's voice commanded from the doorway.

"But...my lord..." The guard fumbled.

"_Release her!_" Guy shouted.

The guard bowed and knew better than to argue with his lord when he was angered. He quickly sought to untie the rope around Djaq's wrists. Bryony herself removed the gag. "Robin Hood..." was the first thing out of Djaq's mouth. She gave a gasp of air and spoke quickly, "Heading to Nottingham...you must leave...quickly..."

Bryony understood what had brought her friend out to Locksley. She nodded silently as she waited for the last of the ropes binding Djaq to unravel. "You should clear out of here." The guard remarked pulling the rope back into a coil as he stepped away from Djaq.

"I am to escort the prisoner out of Locksley." Bryony said snappishly.

"You? A waif of a girl handle this one?" He cuffed the back of Djaq's head and she snarled in annoyance, but was too busy rubbing the feeling back into her hands than to take action against such a movement.

Bryony's eyes iced over. "I did not ask for your opinion on the matter."

The guard chuckled and Bryony took a step back. "Hope she doesn't hurt you, girl; perhaps if you return you could find out my opinion on other matters." His hand skimmed over the hem of her dress near her collar and chest.

Bryony hissed, rubbed at the spot where she had been touched and looked half ready to kill the guard. Djaq took her by the shoulder and tried to lead her away, all the while glaring at the guard; but there was no time to cause more chaos when they needed every available second to flee to Nottingham.

Bryony turned away and began to run from the Manor with Djaq at her side. Suddenly she heard a great cry of pain from behind her. She turned around and so did Djaq. The guard that had spoken with Bryony just moments before lay dead on the ground. Guy stood over his body, his sword dripping blood from where he had stabbed the man. He caught Bryony's wide-eyed stare. Guy merely turned, wiped the blood from his sword onto the grass and walked back into the manor.

"Come, Bryony, we do not have time!" Djaq urged her friend with a tug upon her wrist.

Bryony wrenched her gaze away from the morbid sight and tore down the the path with Djaq. The guard had only been a foolish man, he had barely touched her...and yet Guy had killed him. An emotion she could not identify beat through her blood. Was it gratitude for his actions or fear at how easy he seemed after he had committed murder? Whatever the case, she had no time to debate it further. Djaq was pulling on her wrist hard and she had no choice, but to keep up.

* * *

Adelina was still wailing. Where was Jenny or Mary to take the child away, Guy cursed as he sheathed his sword. He had been too lenient with his guard. He should have had him tortured first...no one was to touch Bryony in such a way; save for him. He was glad that Bryony had seen the murder, he wanted her to know he was nothing like the men who had so hurt her before.

Adelina continued crying and Guy stalked towards the crib. The baby blinked open her eyes from their former scrunched up position to analyze the man who stood before her. Tears still fell from her open eyes and she was sniffling and hiccuping in fright. She clutched the bars so tight her small knuckles were going white.

Guy thrust a hand into the crib, pried her fingers off of the wooden bars and positioned Adelina so that she was lying down. She rolled over and clutched at the thick texture of her father's glove. Guy scowled in annoyance at the action, but at least, thank God, she had stopped most of the wailing. He pulled upwards to remove his hand from the crib, but Adelina's clutching hands managed to take his glove off. He gave a slight curse, staring down at his daughter as she played with it for a few minutes, not exactly sure what to do with this new toy of hers. She gave a final hiccup and curled herself up to sleep, using the glove for pillow and comfort blanket.

Guy stared at the child. She was asleep and safe, no longer crying. She seemed quite comfortable. Mary finally burst into the room. "My lord..." she seemed confused, "I heard Adelina crying, is she..." She peered into the crib and saw she was sleep and curled against the glove.

"You had best be silent, Mary." Guy snarled faintly, "For I have just gotten her to sleep." There was an oddly pleased expression in his eyes behind the annoyance and anger that lurked there always. He mounted the stairs and hurried himself away to his room.

* * *

**What Guy and baby without abandonment issues? EVERYBODY GRAB YOUR CAMERAS! XD (It should be entirely obvious by now that I have had a severe dosage of caffeine today) **

**And I'm just getting warmed up! **

**Do review my dearies, they equal gigantic portions of love. :) **


	13. The Secret in the Book

**Author Rant (Sorry folks but I must.): **Okay, to get to it I bought a pair of black, leather gloves...(by the way they are amazing and awesome and have been dubbed my Gizzy Gloves...XD) And to test out a little character analysis theory I wore them to school. Wearing gloves really does make you more aggressive AND tougher. At least that's how I felt. At last, I can finally say that yes; there is a connection to the gloves and Guy's character. I am a big fan of the 'gloves on' 'gloves off' theory. It doesn't defend his actions at all...I just found it interesting. XD All right, I've bored you long enough, on with the actual excitement.

* * *

XIII

The Secret in the Book

Marian had been about as patient as she could and had waited for the moment when she would be able to steals herself away back to Bryony's chambers. The book; the book. It was practically all she could think about. Bryony had a child living! She had done the numbers, the child should be nearing his second birthday or so; there was no way to tell the child's age in months. Why had Bryony not mentioned the child to her, or to Robin for that matter? While always cold, Bryony had never struck her as the kind to ignore those she loved. She should have thought her glad of the opportunity to talk about her son or daughter to her friends.

The hem of her red dress stirred a few patches of dust along the corridor. She was constantly on the look out for guards or Bryony, but she had not seen her in a few days, no doubt she had been kept fairly busy with her duties as diplomat.

When at least she reached the double wooden doors which marked Bryony's chambers she was greeted by a cheerful Vidar. "Good afternoon, Lady Marian." he said with a bow.

She curtsied politely to the Commander. "Good afternoon, indeed, Commander Vidar."

"The Queen," Vidar fumbled with his English, "you have seen her?"

"Not today, I'm afraid." Marian said as patiently as she could, but she wanted him out of the way so that she might enter the room.

"Odd." Vidar said, "She was to meet with Robin Hood." he had lowered his voice to give her that information.

"Then no doubt she is still with him." Marian said with a smile.

Vidar nodded at this, but he didn't seem any less perturbed at his Queen's prolonged absence from his guard. "I am sure she will return soon, perhaps you would have better luck if you watched for her from the battlements?" she suggested.

"Is better than pacing." Vidar said.

Marian smiled at the young man, who was so obviously worried for his Queen's safety. Vidar bowed to her a final time and bid her a good day in his clumsy English before heading off in the direction of the northern facing battlements. Marian waiting until the Commander was completely out of her line of vision before even touching the handle on the doors. When she did push the door open she was aware of every click and creak coming from the hinges. She stepped carefully into the room and gave a shudder, it was quite cold and had the feel of a place that had not been lived in for a day or so. Curious, but not enough to be distracted, Marian shut the door behind her and made her way to the familiar chest of drawers by the bedside. Her fingers curled around the leather binding of the book. She pulled it out and sat upon the bed. Marian furiously began to skim through the pages she had already read until she reached her previous stopping point: _I am pregnant._ Marian turned the next page to be greeted by scrawling handwriting and a few ink stains, no doubt due to the rushed manner of the script. She read on:

_There was no way around it. I told Haakon and he seemed pleased. While I am sick. I did not ask for this child; the product of a wedding night, horrible night. Now I have become common chattel forced to carry around this devil's spawn. Disgusting thing, only useful in making me ill every morning. If I could I would birth this thing and leave it somewhere where no one would find it so that it might die unknown. Fitting for one of Haakon's brats. I will give this creature life, but love it? I do not know how that is possible when the child shall bare the blood of my family's killer._

Marian pursed her lips until the blood drained from them. She had never pegged Bryony as a woman who would blame the child for the sins of the father. Perhaps she had been wrong. What if she had indeed murdered her own child? She stared hard at the few ink stains marking the beginnings of excited, hurried handwriting and read:

_I can hardly write, but for this news! A midwife was summoned not but a few days ago. I did not want the attention, but it was insisted upon. Apparently a few of my Court have decided that I am valuable after all and so is whatever heir I am supposed to be bearing. I met the old woman reluctantly. That was before I came to understand that she helped my mother with my birth. So I let her assign me supposed special herbs to strengthen my pregnancy. I did not want them. She was insistent. She asked me simple questions and I answered, but when I told her I had stopped my morning sicknesses many weeks back she was worried. At first she thought I had lost the child, but she prodded and examined, and did all manner of things. I felt the child within me kick, (no doubt in anger at being knocked about.) The midwife...the devil take my useless descriptions for posterity! My child is not Haakon's! I have been pregnant for much longer, the midwife says! Much longer! It must be his...it must be his child...our child. Strike all forms of my curses against the baby from memory and from God's eyes! My baby! What will he say? When I return and tell him of our son? (I will have a son, it must be, but secretly in my heart I pray for a little girl!) Will my child look much like his father? I wish I could tell him now. I am bursting with the news. My child, Guy's child...he would be so proud...I know it. I must go, Vidar is knocking..._

Marian felt her stomach give a revolted twist inside of her. No wonder she had never spoken of the child. Guy may be the father of the baby, but he could never claim his son or daughter. It would be like twisting a knife into a wound. Foolish Bryony!

_I have been restricted to the bed and I am surprised that I do not mind so much, I have gotten rather heavy with the weight of the child. Not long now, I am told and so I feel. _

She turned another page:_ It has been four days since the birthing. I am upset to still be so weak and bedridden, but my son, for son I have had! He is the most beautiful creature alive. His hair is dark, like his fathers, and praise God Haakon's is of a darker shade or else he may have suspected...I do not want to think of it. My son's name is Aksel for my brother, and for good reason, for I saw the hint of the same smiling lips my brother always had. But my little son has his father's eyes. Aksel cries often, but bless him, he is still so small! _

The passage ended abruptly there and Marian turned the next page only to find quite a large inkblot and as she flipped the other pages it appeared as if Bryony had attempted to start another entry, but was called away by something or other too soon to complete it; leaving only stains and illegible scribbles at the top of the parchment. Finally she found a page with legible script on it, she noted that nearly a full year had passed between passages:

_There has been no time for writing, Aksel demands most of my attention and country the other! He is walking now, my son and twice he has reached for my sword! He will be a strong swordsman when he grows old enough. Already his has fierceness of boys twice his age! Yesterday, when I was helping him walk about the gardens he refused to let me hold his hand! What a scowl he gave me, I can not help but laugh even now; he is his father's son. Of course, once Aksel forced me to let go of him he promptly fell right on his face. He's learned his lesson now, and has hardly let me go all day. I have servants enough to look after him, but I prefer to watch him myself. He sits on my lap now. Here, he may mark for himself..._

Next to those words was a small inked hand print, no bigger than a small toddler's. Marian stared at the little hand inkblot with a small smile. For all of Bryony's professed coldness, she appeared to be a good mother after all.

Another few blank pages:_ I will kill Haakon. It is not enough he believes to have been given an heir, now he wants assurance; as he says, "What if this one does not survive?" My Aksel is a strong boy! But, even as Queen my powers are limited. My consort is male, and as false as his royal blood may be, he is still recognized as royalty. So another night. He calls it necessary...I call it what I remember from childhood. I hope there is no child as a product of it. I could not bare the shame. Aksel is tugging at me, I must go. I care not for whatever child I may bare Haakon from the course of that night, Aksel is the only son I will ever know. _

So that explained Bryony's current pregnancy. No wonder she should hate the unborn baby so. It was not her choice to have the child, but at least she still had Aksel, and by rights he would be the heir, being first-born.

_Aksel is sick. I am not worried. He only coughs. He will be fine. My strong son, my little one. He is taken care of. I am not worried. After all it is winter...coughs come and go all the time. I am not worried._

The next read: _Aksel is still ill. They physician insists he does all he can, but I do not believe him. He cries so much and coughs his voice is hoarse. He calls out for me in the night and even when I rock him he will not sleep, his coughing keeps him awake. So I tell him stories now; about Robin Hood and the gang. He is too little to understand, but he is quiet just the same, so he must be listening. I told him about Guy and how he must get well because he has to come back with me to Nottingham so he might see him. Aksel likes it when I tell him that, because he sleeps without another worry for the rest of the night whenever I tell him. _

_He must be getting better. I promise the moment he does I will make my excuses and go back to England. I can not go another day without my son seeing his father. I still have those terrible dreams where I am back at Locksley. I need to see it again or I will go mad. I need to see everyone. Oh, Lord! I dread to find out what Robin and the others will do to Aksel! If Robin gives him a tag I will stab him! And Guy! I am not ashamed to say that I am nervous for the meeting. What if he doesn't take to Aksel? What if he doesn't believe Aksel's his son? Foolish, a man with half an eye could tell he is. Funny...all this talk about Guy...my chamber door opened just now and I half expected it to be him walking in. I think I need to go outside and clear my head, staying hidden away in my room this morning has muddled me. _

The following page was so stained with water and ink it was nearly impossible to read; most of the words were illegible, but Marian bent over and managed to decipher what she could:_ Why am I not dead?...__God...over...Aksel, my son...fail...died in my arms...my son...my son...Guy will hate me...failure...Never again...and Haakon, damn his name...not grieving...for I am pregnant...and it is his child...Aksel, God...why? My child...baby...joy...I wish I were dead...I want my son...my baby...my arms hurt, I need...Aksel. _

Marian eventually realized that it was not just the pages that held tear stains which made the words blurry. Her own eyes had filled with tears. No wonder Bryony should be so cold; so quiet. How would she tell this to Robin, or anyone for that matter?

Just then the doors opened swiftly. Marian gasped and jumped up, she lunged at the chest of the drawers and tried to shove the leather book back inside. Bryony entered the room and stood up rigid when she saw Marian in her room. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she caught sat of the book in her hands. Bryony's face went deathly pale and her eyes went wide as her breath came hot and fast in her lungs.

With her heart pounding her chest, Marian continued to place the book back in its former location and shut the drawer. "Bryony I..." she began.

"Get out." Bryony said very quietly, as if she could barely breathe.

"Bryony, I am so sorry...I..." Marian fumbled.

"_GET OUT!_" Bryony roared swiping at her with her hand.

Marian ran to the door, but was stopped by Bryony's harsh, barking voice. "Marian."

Marian turned her head to look at Bryony who was standing hunched over the drawers, her hands claw-like as she clutched the desk. "Do not tell Guy.." her voice shook with fright.

"I won't, Bryony, you can trust me. I will not speak a word." Marian nodded furiously.

"Leave." Bryony said just above a whisper. Marian did not need to be told again, she swiftly exited the cold and lonely room.

Bryony sat upon the bed, exhaling with a rattling restrain gasp. Damn that woman! Damn Marian! Who had given her the right to sneak into her room and read her personal...her private...her thoughts! Her eyes darted from side to side, almost paranoid the way they searched the room. She knew then; knew everything. Her marriage, her pregnancies, her Aksel...Her arms gave a familiar ache, the need to hold a child who no longer existed. Her Aksel! Her beautiful boy! What right did Marian have to come and learn her secrets, what for? To mock her in her grief? Was it not enough that she should forbid her from seeing Guy, now she had to hold the knowledge of their dead son over the both of them? She hugged her self and squeezed her arms tightly. She had been so excited to show Guy his son. Aksel was so like him, she saw her child grow more and more like him each day, but he was gone now. She thought she had understood grief when her family died, but nothing was more painful than losing a child. Every morning there was a strange and strong need to care for someone that wasn't there. Every day she woke thinking Aksel's crib was just a little next to her own bed, but it wasn't.

There came a knock upon her door and Bryony gasped and sat up straighter and dropped her arms. The door opened and Robin Hood stepped inside. He winked at her, "Thought you might be in here." he remarked.

Bryony forced a smile to her face. "Did you speak with the ambassador?" she asked getting right to the point.

"Yes, we did, and I bring good news." Robin remarked.

"Then tell me, for I could use it." Bryony said, folding her hands in her lap.

"He does not intend to deal with the Sheriff or Prince John." Robin said, "He will not stall longer than is necessary. He is here for the money, not to engage in a political coup. If The Sheriff does not produce the ransom, I have given the ambassador my word that _I_ will gather the money."

"Robin! It's 150,000 marks!" Bryony said, shocked.

"An easy amount to collect if you have the right connections." Robin smiled.

"And how, exactly, do you intend to give him the money?" Bryony asked.

"I'm not going to. You are." Robin remarked, gesturing towards her.

"Me? Won't that seem suspicious?" Bryony raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Far less suspicious than me strolling into the Castle with chests of coins; as part of the council decided this ransom you have as much right as any to bring it forward." Robin explained casually.

"You were always better at politics than I, Robin. You would make a far better King than I do a Queen." Bryony smiled ruefully.

"That is not true, and you know it, my friend." Robin said coming over to sit next to her on the bed. "I will not have this melancholy attitude. It comes from keeping yourself locked in this room for too long."

Bryony chuckled, "Perhaps it is far too gloomy in here, but go on, Robin; go find Marian I know that is why you truly came to Nottingham."

"Not until you leave this room first." Robin retorted.

"What a fine pair we would be; Outlaw and Queen. I should think none of the guards would notice us at all." Bryony shoved him.

"Wonder! I was thinking the exact same thing." Robin stood up and waited until Bryony did the same. He walked over towards the door and opened it up. "After you then, Queen Hjördís."

* * *

Her room was cold; as if all the warmth in the world had been sucked out of it and she had been left in this suffocating and freezing place. Marian had never thought she would be capable of feeling anything more than duty bound comradeship towards Bryony. Now, she felt she could understand this woman. She had fallen to the stone floor of her room and cried in the cold dreariness. That was until the door opened and Robin Hood sauntered into her room. All at once warmth rushed back dispelling the cold. 

Robin's smile quickly faded once he was able to assess Marian's condition. He rushed over to her and wrapped her in an embrace. Marian breathed in and out rapidly, placing her hands against his chest and tucking her head under his chin as she calmed herself. Robin did not speak, he merely hushed her and rocked her. Marian was never so grateful for such an action. How was she to tell Robin what she knew? The idea of keeping such a secret wrecked the beginnings of her slow breathing and plunged her once again into further tears. Finally, Robin could stand it no longer. "What has happened?" he asked her softly.

"I can not say." Marian bit her lip.

"Can't or won't?" Robin replied.

"I do not rightly know." Marian said.

Robin frowned as he stroked her hair and back, soothing her fading sobs. "Perhaps keeping this information to yourself hurts you more than the actual secret. Marian, do you not trust me?"

"Robin, it is nothing to do with me or my trust in you at all." Marian rebuked.

"Then it is someone else's secrets you are carrying?" Robin asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"I should never have intruded..." Marian hissed.

"Ah, my love this has something to do with you looking into Bryony's affairs hasn't it?" Robin surmised.

Marian was silent, Robin could not resist a small smile. "What did you find?"

"I do not know if I can tell you." Marian said in a constrained voice.

"If it is so very terrible, you had better Marian, remember Bryony is my friend as well, and I or any one of my gang deserve to know if something is wrong." Robin said quite seriously.

Marian inhaled slowly and wrapped her arms about Robin, bringing him tight to her. "Then this is never to leave these walls; do you understand me Robin of Locksley?" she snapped.

"I give you my word, Marian." Robin sighed.

"Bryony...she lost a child." Marian said quietly.

Robin paused, "How do you mean...?" Oh, he knew what she meant. There was only one term which covered the losing of a child. Death, but he did not care to believe in something so horrible as that.

"I mean exactly that..." Marian said again, "Robin...the child was Gisborne's."

Robin released Marian and stared at her in horror. "What?!" His voice was tinged with disgust.

"Oh, stop that." Marian barked, "The child is dead, what does it matter who his father was anymore?"

Robin sucked in breath before asking, "Does Gisborne know?"

Marian shook her head, "And you must never tell him, Robin; not even to taunt him in anger."

"That would be quite a thing to say in such a fashion...although..." Robin mused.

"You would only succeed in mocking Bryony. Perhaps we have misjudged them, Robin." Marian said, wiping her tear stains with the sleeve of her dress.

Robin scoffed, "I have no doubt Bryony's feelings are genuine, but Guy's are not. He has spoken about her in the lowest and degrading of ways...and yet you speak to me about not taunting him."

Marian shook her head, brows knitted in confusion at his words. Robin sighed and helped Marian to her feet. "Enough of this. I came all this way to see you, Marian, and I will have you smile for me at least once before I have to go." He titled her chin upwards so that she was forced to stare into his eyes.

Marian could not help but reward him with the smallest of smiles.

* * *

Guy stood pacing in front of a troop of five soldiers. He had ridden back to Nottingham not long after Bryony had left Locksley. Resentment still nagging in the back of his mind for her insult to him. He glowered at the stock still group of men. "You are to monitor her at all times. Under no circumstances are to let her out of your sights, the punishment for such negligence will be death." he said with a barking growl. 

Guy was prominently aware of Sheriff Vaysey's stares and those of Prince John's. The Sheriff nodded approval of his actions and Guy could not help, but feel a tinge of pride; for praise was rare, if ever, given by the Sheriff. "If her Commander should question your movements you are to state that you were ordered by the Sheriff to offer Her Majesty extra protection due to the threat of assassination. Other than that, you are to remain silent and unseen is that understood?" he stopped pacing and stood tall in the center of the room.

The soldiers nodded and bowed. "One more thing..." The Sheriff interjected from the near corner of the room.

"My lord?" Guy turned to acknowledge his sudden interruption. He believed he had covered everything necessary to ensure the spy network needed to track Bryony's behavior and whereabouts. What more could there possibly be.

"If the case holds that you should encounter Hjördís in the act of suspicion or crime. Kill her." The Sheriff rocked on his heels with a slight sadistic grin, "or if she should give you reason to attack...kill her."

"No." Guy shouted in response to the order.

"Gisborne? Do I sense dissent in the ranks?" The Sheriff chuckled.

"My lord, you can not kill her!" Guy said forcefully.

"Why not? She has been nothing but an annoying disturbance from the moment she first arrived in Nottingham. I think we could quite do without her, what do you think Your Majesty?" The Sheriff addressed the Prince so casually he might have been conversing with a close friend instead of royalty.

"Agreed." Prince John said idly, "She poses a threat. And accidents are known to happen all the time." he grinned, but it looked more like a wolf baring its fangs, "It will be no great thing if she were never to return to her homeland."

If Guy had only been left with the Sheriff he might have tried better to convince him to show some leniency in this matter, but Prince John had agreed to the plot; therefor this was no longer a minimal political coup, but a direct command from the Prince. "My lord..." he said in a restrained tone, "I can not..."

"What are you whining about, Gisborne?" The Sheriff snapped.

"She...Hjördís...she is with child." Guy gulped, he had never intended to alert the Sheriff to that information, but if it made him think twice (which he doubted) over murdering her when she carried a possible heir...he had to try.

"Even better then, we kill her before she starts spawning." The Sheriff laughed then pointed to the soldiers, "You have been given your orders. Dismissed." He waved them off. The soldiers bowed again and marched out of the Great Hall.

Guy stared after them, wondering with a dull pounding of his heart if he had just given the orders which would send Bryony to her death.

* * *

**So, by this point you must be thinking, "This author has killed a baby! It can't get much worse." **

**A clue; no. It can. I am undeniable evil, I intend to expand on my vile wickedness. And I may have to lay low for a while, a certain reviewer who was so excited about Bryony's baby might be coming after me with a mallet or something of equally large and blunt proportions! **

**Review, you might save my soul:) **


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Apologies, I have been incapacitated by an extreme and highly annoying case of Writer's Block. Actually, it was really only for this chapter because this update serves as the bridge for the action in the next and following chapters...you all know how annoying those chapters can be to write. XD Enjoy!

* * *

XIV

Calm Before the Storm

Bryony made her way down the Castle steps to the grounds below. The fading warmth of a winter sun bathed her face and arms. She exhaled with a slight happy sigh as a breeze picked up. She was not dressed extravagantly today; clad only a green linen gown with silken linen around the hems. It was a breathable enough dress; not at all like the ones she wore to formal affairs or meetings which squeezed her to tightly and left her hot and restrained for all the while she wore them. Bryony paused in mid step and looked around. An odd feeling had just passed over her, the feeling she was being watched, but she saw nobody. She shrugged as she walked down the final few steps, the Castle was full of people: Soldiers, and servants; she could have been suspecting anyone's movements close to her own. Silly, she chided herself, if it wasn't for this baby on the way you wouldn't be so paranoid over every little noise you heard!

She paused again and turned back around she heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps behind her. A faint smile echoed across her windblown features. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear which had come loose from their braids due to the increasingly stronger breeze. "Sir Guy." she nodded her head politely; he was flanked by two of his guard and therefore she needed to keep up appearances.

He bowed slightly, his eyes were still hardened against her. "Your Majesty." he said as a greeting, but it sounded more like a challenge. He brushed past her without saying another word.

"May I have a word with you?" Bryony asked suddenly. She hadn't gone looking for Guy, she had planned on going riding while the good weather still held and she was not being called in for another meeting.

"That would be impossible." Guy snapped as he turned to face her, "I have business with the Sheriff to attend to."

"It will be brief!" Bryony insisted. Guy glared at her, it was altogether too obvious to Bryony that he had yet to forgive her for her insult to him. He looked as if he wanted to ignore her and continue on his way. "Please, Lord Gisborne."

He stared at her for a moment or two; she could sense his gaze flickering form compliance to contempt every second. Finally he shook his head, "I am sorry, Your Majesty, I have no time." and he turned and stalked away with his guard.

Bryony watched him go, her pride smarting from his rejection. How was she to apologize for her words when he wouldn't even let her speak to him? Fuming, she entered the stables only to find Marian beginning to lead a stallion from one of the stalls. Both of the the women froze in place. Bryony turned haughtily on her heel to leave. "Wait!" Marian cried suddenly. "Your Majesty, please."

Bryony arched an eyebrow up, it had been a long time since Marian had played the formal card with her. She turned her head slightly, glowering at her. Still, she could think of nothing to say to the woman he knew all of her secrets. Marian heaved a sigh, "Won't you ride out with me, Your Majesty? It is a perfect day to do so."

Bryony blinked in honest astonishment. She pursed her lips momentarily as she eyed Marian as if searching for some hidden suspicions. "It is." Bryony commented, "and we have much to discuss..." she added painfully afterwards.

Marian nodded, if not with much delight then with a bit more vigor than was her usual manner. Bryony was provided with a suitable horse and both she and Marian rode out of Nottingham together.

Once the two of them were on the rode Bryony was the one who spoke first. "You must have questions. You may ask." she said stiffly.

Marian stared at her then lowered her eyes down to the reigns clutched in her hands. "I have none."

"Really?" Bryony said thoughtfully, "May I ask then, what you were hoping to find in my book?"

"That was wrong of me." Marian said quickly, "I found it on accident. I was angry after our argument and I wanted to find a reason for your..."

"For my actions?" Bryony finished calmly.

"Yes." Marian said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you ask me instead?" Bryony questioned.

"Now that would have been blunt, indeed!" Marian retorted.

Bryony did not smile at Marian's remark, "So, you chose to violate my privacy and break into my room?"

"I am so-..." Marian began.

"It is nothing less then what I would have done if in your position." Bryony interrupted. "That does not mean I forgive you." she added.

Marian nodded. The pair rode in silence for a few more minutes. "Tell me about him." Marian said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Who...?" Bryony said very quietly.

"Aksel." Marian said then blanched, "I am sorry...I should not have asked..."

"No." Bryony said sitting up in her saddle straighter, "I would be glad to tell you..."

* * *

It was not only the five guards ordered to monitor Bryony's movements who saw Marian and her arrive back at the Castle near mid-afternoon. As he was hurrying down on of the upper halls Guy was distracted by the sound of laughter. He peered down through the arch way to the Castle grounds. The two silent adversaries who rode off as little more than comrades under circumstances, returned as laughing easy mannered friends.

The women handed the reigns of their horses to two stable lads standing by. "Oh, that is not all! Two minutes later I turn around and there he is, bold as you like, sitting on my throne with a stick he found from outside banging it around as loudly as can be and rattling off orders in his own gibberish! The whole chamber was witness to it! I tell you I have never seen so many shocked faces in my life!" Bryony said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Marian laughed as well, "And what did you do to get him down?"

"Down? Marian, when my Aksel wanted to be somewhere there was no getting him 'down.' from anywhere!" Bryony said her laughter slowly abated, "Marian.."

"Yes, what is it?" Marian said pausing as well.

"I have not...that is...I could never." Bryony looked away for a moment searching for the correct words she needed to express herself properly, "I have not been able to speak about Aksel in a long while. I'm glad...I'm glad someone will remember him..."

Marian touched Bryony's shoulder. "I will make you a promise then, when my first son is born I will name him Aksel."

Judging from the silent, opened mouthed stare Bryony gave her she knew she had moved her to her core. Bryony remained silent for a few more moments, breathing in in great broken amounts. She looked away from Marian, her eyes were watering with tears, but she never allowed them to fall down her face.

Guy remained looking down at the women from his vantage point. Who were Marian and Bryony speaking of, and why did whoever this Aksel was pain Bryony so much? Normally he did not care for the grieves or sorrows of women, but Bryony's he felt so acutely, he wished he did not; these emotions were always so troublesome and showed only weakness of the soul. His eyes narrowed as he focused on Bryony's stiff and teary-eyed form. Sometimes he wished he could give her a good shake and snap her out of those feelings, but her sadness evoked a strange compassion in him, it always had. He sighed in frustration and turned away from the archway and continued walking down the corridor.

Bryony removed Marian's hand from her shoulder. She thought she should always feel animosity towards this woman, and up until that morning her thoughts had not changed, but she had not realized how good it had felt to speak about her son with someone who knew he had lived! She only regretted that Marian had to go about finding that information in such a sneaking manner. The violation of her privacy still made her wary of this woman who seemed so at ease performing the crime. Yet, the promise she had just made her touched her so deeply she did not know at all what to say.

Suddenly she paused and looked behind her. Strange, she could have sworn she saw someone there. She thought for a moment a few of the castle guards had been standing near her, but the moment she looked the image had gone. "I have startled you." Marian remarked.

"No...no...I thought I...nevermind." Bryony said absentmindedly. She shook her head and turned to smile slightly at Marian, "I have some time before my day is jeopardized by the Sheriff and Prince John, will you walk with me?" She would have rather gone off to look for Guy, but he had clearly expressed his anger with her this morning, she would give him another day to cool his temper before she risked another encounter.

Marian nodded, she had indeed misjudged this woman. She was not as cold as she once thought. Bryony could be quite amiable when she wanted to be, or perhaps it depended upon whom she chose to be with. There was still one thing that was nagging at the back of her mind, "Will you tell Guy?"

"And watch his feelings towards me turn to that of contempt? No, no, I see no reason to give him such information." Bryony said stiffly.

"Perhaps that is a good thing then..." Marian mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" Bryony blinked at her.

"I...you don't...?" Marian paused, Bryony had not been told of Annie or Seth? She would have thought Robin at least would have warned her of Guy's attitude towards bastard sons.

"What?" Bryony said patiently.

"Nothing." Marian said a slow sick feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. There was still so much Bryony did not know of this man she professed to love. She squeezed the woman's hand comfortingly. She was a proud woman, and an icy human being, and yet so warm when given the chance to be herself. Marian could see why Bryony should love a man like Guy of Gisborne. She only hoped that even after she was told of his true nature that that love did not break.

* * *

The chest lock came away with a loud snap. Will lifted the lid a smile of satisfaction upon his face. "Nicely done, mate!" Alan said, clapping his friend on the back. Will shrugged, twirled his ax and placed it inside the sheath on his back.

Robin knelt down to examine the chests contents. He dug his hand inside and came away with a few silver coins in his hands, samples of the loot. "How much do you think this puts us up for now?"

Djaq came to stand beside Robin. Her eyes scanned the chest and the silver pieces inside. "Hard to count from here, but I can say it is well over a hundred marks."

"Good. Little John, help me take this back to camp." Robin said, straining to lift the heavy object.

"Look out!" One of the soldiers responsible for leading the money safely into Nottingham Castle was waking from his slumped position. Djaq had spotted him first. She careened pasted the men and run yelling and swinging her short sword. She knocked him over his helmet. The sound echoing around the gang. The soldier fell back to the ground at an awkward angle.

Djaq turned to look back at the men, panting with adrenaline. She shrugged easily as she sheathed her weapon. "What?" she finally asked as the men stared at her with slacking jaws. "Men!" she shook her head as she went to help Robin and Little John carrying the chest back to the camp site.

Alan patted Will on the back. "And that is your woman, mate."

"And what a woman..." Will said as he stared after her.

* * *

Aksel...Aksel...Aksel. The name wouldn't leave him alone. Guy stormed through the halls. He didn't know of any Aksel, and that was exactly why the name bothered him so much. What man did Bryony know that he did not? No doubt from her Court. Only more annoyance at that thought. Aksel...who was he? What was he to Bryony. Obviously he meant something to her. She was telling jokes of him and laughing about him with Marian.

God damn that woman! She frustrated him to no end. When he wasn't with her he was jealous of anyone else who was. When she was displeased with him he was angered with anyone she was pleased with. When he was angered with her...oh, yes, and there was such anger she invoked; he could barely think. He wanted her. It was different than any lustful frustration acquired from chasing an unknown, intriguing woman. There wasn't anything about Bryony of which he did not know. Every curve in her body, every lock of hair on her head, and those ice eyes, those piercing eyes he loved so much, the only eyes which could look at him with pleading or love and he would yield to. There was no thought in her head of which he could not guess. He recognized every source of her small, hidden smiles. The ones she tried so hard to conceal, even from him. And _that_ was why this unknown Aksel was driving mad!

"Oh!" The gasp caught him by surprised. He looked up to see Bryony coming around the corner. She had paused, caught sight of him and quickly turned back around to move away from him.

Must she? He went after her, grabbed her arm and pressed her back against him. "Did you think I couldn't see you?" he rasped into her ear. He could feel her hair against his face, hear the shocked intake of breath, smell the clean, forest scent of her skin.

"I thought you had no time for me today." She remarked rather stiffly.

He released her arm and wrapped his arms about her waist. He kissed the top of her head, making a trail down to the side of her cheek. Why was it when she was mad at him she was at her most alluring? "Perhaps I overestimated the hours in the day." he said.

Bryony's breath came faster in her lungs. She could read his intentions as plain as any ink. The more he kissed her the clearer they became. No, this was not the way. She wanted to apologize for her words, not become distracted by more primal urges. His hands were traveling upwards towards her chest. She sucked in her breath, Lord above must he make it impossible for her to think straight? "Guy..."

He continued to caress and kiss her. His room was not far from here. He needed her, she was so warm, so soft. He wanted an end to this petty game of ignoring and silence. He could feel her slipping to his will. She could not mask the little gasps of restrained pleasure growling out of the back of her throat. There was always that selfish triumph in knowing that only he could get her to succumb in such a way. She only responded to him. He kissed her neck and he heard her give out a sound like a frustrated cat. He smirked.

She turned about in his arms so that she was facing him. "May I ask...what has prompted this?"

She was being coy with him. "Must there be a reason for everything?" he retorted kissing her.

She slipped her arms up and over his shoulders, her hands clasping together around the back of his neck. She raised herself up on the tips of her feet to kiss him just as soon as he pulled away from the previous one. She was falling into this hazy fog of pleasure faster than her mind could keep her focused. With his hand upon her cheek and her arms about him it was getting easier and easier to imagine nothing else existed outside of this.

The sound of guards approaching was the perfect sound to rattle her mind loud enough to clear it. She pulled away from him, her chest heaving as she fought to take in deep, calming breaths. The guards passed them moments later. Bryony breathing hard and Guy glowering in anger at being interrupted; they looked no worse than if they had been having an argument or some heated debate. The guards, therefore, payed them little attention as they turned down the way.

"I hate hiding." Bryony said in between gasps. Her fist was pressed up against the cool stone wall. "Constantly sneaking around; it is degrading."

"Would you rather we never see one another, or speak to one another?" Guy snapped.

"Do not go to such an extreme, Guy, you know that is not what I meant." Bryony said.

She felt his arms go about her again and she leaned her head back against him. "I am sorry for what I said to you. You are nothing like the men who hurt me." Her fingers brushed up against the hand about her waist. She was sorry for so much more than just that, but those things she could never tell him.

"I was wondering when you were going to apologize." He said with a smirk.

"I would have done it sooner too, if you hadn't kept avoiding me." Bryony said.

"Perhaps I wanted to let you suffer by my silence a little longer." He teased her.

"You wouldn't have dared!" Bryony elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Have I upset you now?" Guy continued, sarcastically.

"I take back my apology." She stepped out of his embrace haughtily.

"What must I do to win it back?" The smirks on both of their faces betrayed their amusement.

"Why, Sir, I believe you can think of many _creative_ ways for that."

* * *

The whistle signaled Robin away from the rest of the gang. "I know your up there. Come down." he said as if he was talking to one of the many trees surrounding him.

Marian jumped from one of the lower branches down to the forest floor below. She smiled at the outlaw before her, "Any news?" Robin asked as he embraced the woman in greeting.

"Why must there be news? I could have come just to see you." Marian remarked with a sly grin on her face.

"There is always another reason, do not play games with me." Robin said jokingly.

"Bryony told me of your plan to come up with the ransom money. How goes it?" Marian asked bluntly.

"Well, surprisingly well." Robin said, "This morning alone our amount has risen by at least a hundred marks. If all continues this way, we will have the money in a few weeks time."

"Truly?" Marian asked.

"Yes." Robin nodded, "And then we can send for the King."

"It is almost finished." Marian sighed.

"And not a moment to soon for my taste." Robin said with excitement, "When the King returns the Sheriff and all the Black Knights will hang." There was vengeance in his eyes, "And we can finally be together...no more of this sneaking around." He kissed her lightly.

"Robin, I can not shake this feeling...that something bad is going to happen." Marian confided to him.

"Bad? What could that be? For once, things will be right again." Robin rocked her in his arms, a smile on his face as he laughed at her fears.

Marian rested against him as she closed her eyes against the stormy thoughts clouding her mind. The King to return to England. Oh yes, there was that thrill that everything would be all right again. Robin would be pardoned, there was no doubt of that in her mind and they would be married and have Locksley again. Will and Djaq could start a family. Little John, Alan, Much, they would all be able to start their lives over again. They had all done so much for this, and they had earned every reward they could possibly ever receive. It did not seem fair to Marian at all, that one of their gang should be punished for her good and brave deeds. Her gut twisted with guilt. "Robin, you have to tell her." she whispered.

"Who? What?" Robin sighed.

"Bryony...you have to tell her. I can not watch her anymore without knowing that with every day that passes we are letting her live a lie."

He sighed, "I have tried, but every time there is something to distract me away for it, and I am shamed to say that I have been glad of it."

"Better to tell her now, then let her wait for the King to expose everything to her." Marian said wisely.

"I will tell her then, Marian. Before the King returns, I will tell her."

* * *

**I promise more chaos in the coming chapters.**

**I have nothing witty to insert here, so let's pretend that I did. :)**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Midnight

This is what happens when you don't review.

Angst.

It's your fault.

Sensitive readers might desire tissues. Hell, get tissues for the rest of the story, folks.

* * *

XV

Midnight

It was truly in the days that followed that Bryony was frequently disturbed by her own paranoia that somehow she was being watched wherever she went. She was constantly looking over her shoulder. She felt silly, rather like a child afraid of the monsters under her bed. She did not tell Robin nor did she tell Marian, it was just a phase, it would pass; and she dared not tell Guy of her feelings of being followed. He hardly seemed to give her a second glance in the past week. She was not aware of how badly she had insulted him and it was beginning to annoy her.

It was late, well past midnight and Bryony had been awoken by her unborn child's kicking. She wrapped herself in her cloak and went to walk along the torch lit halls close to her room. She sighed as she breathed into the cool, black night. She had a hand pressed to her lower stomach and she bounced with every step as if to rock the baby within her. Never again, she promised herself, never again would she resent her own child. It was not the first time she wondered, if her initial curses of Aksel's birth had caused his death. She would not hate this baby. She would try to love it.

She was humming a wispy and rather off-key tune to calm herself and her restless child when she was once again overcome with the feeling of being watched. She did not know where the feeling came from, but it felt as if it originated first in her gut then traveled to her hands, where she clenched them into fists as if wishing they had sword hilts centered in their palms, but she had left her sword in her room.

Thinking quickly she turned a corner and ducked behind a pillar nearest a burning torch so she could see her supposed followers even if they would not be able to see her. She waited there with baited breath for over two full minutes before she began to feel rather silly. Jumping at shadows again, she thought with a shake of her head. She was about to step out from the behind the pillar when she saw two men step into the torch light. They appeared to be regular castle soldiers, but they had stopped once they turned down the hall and appeared to be looking around. Three more soldiers joined them and they shrugged at one another.

Bryony's eyes widened, someone was sending people to spy on her! Indignation flared hot in her chest. She tried to sneak out from the behind the pillar and head for the stairs nearest her. She broke into a run and for a moment, foolishly looked back. The movement gave away her position, for the light of the torches caught the glow of her eyes and face. The soldiers dashed after her, aware their cover had always been blown. She hurried for the flight of stairs, but one of the soldiers managed to overtake her and block the staircase. His sword was drawn. "What do you want?" Bryony said rather calmly for one who was panting and out of breath.

The man was silent, merely thrust the sword at her forcing her to take a step back. They had their orders to remain silent and attack if she prompted any suspicion. Running down a hall to a flight of stairs in the middle of the night was certainly suspicious enough. Bryony backed up, hands raised in submission, although her eyes had gone dangerously icy as she tried to take stock of her current position. The soldier slashed nearer to her stomach as he forced her to continue moving back towards the other soldiers. The cloth of her nightshift ripped slightly as the sword tip barely missed the skin underneath. Bryony looked up like a wild wolf. That strike had not just come close to injuring her, but her baby as well.

Instinct as old as time itself told her to defend her unborn child no matter the reason or cost. Like a wolf with cubs she snarled and balled her hands into fists and swung with both arms straight at the guards head. He stumbled and Bryony retrieved the fallen man's sword. She didn't allow him the chance to get up, but stabbed him where he lay, dazed.

She whirled upon the four remaining guards, now rushing her after they saw their comrade fall. "Fools." She spat, "did you expect I would make it easy for you?"

The sword spun in her hands as she blocked an attack from one of the men on her right. "You've made a fatal mistake, my friends." She punctured one of the men's stomach clean through as she lunged outwards on her right leg. Quickly she spun the blade, making it hum and flash in the fire light she decapitated a third soldier and did not even bat an eyelid.

She took up a fighting stance as she faced the last two guards. Her white nightshift was slowly turning crimson from the blood. She fended off the men as best she could, but her strength was waning. If only she was close enough so that she might call for Vidar! Finally she killed one of the soldiers. She stood panting, staring at the final one. "Who sent you?" She asked, "If you tell me, I will let you live." her voice was calm as her eyes were wild.

The man said nothing, merely raised his sword. He had orders to kill if attacked, the other four had been foolish to let this woman overpower them. He would not make the same mistake.

Even as she fought with this man she knew she could harm her baby with his swordplay and this man was throwing punches at her as well. She had a plan, but she had to wait for him to make the next move. The soldier slashed down at her side with his sword, ripping her nightshift Bryony fell to the floor, on her back so as not to crush her baby. She did not move and she slowed her breathing. If the man assumed her dead, perhaps he would leave her, or at any rate depart for a moment to get assistance in moving her body. Either way, she could make a better escape by playing dead.

She heard another's footsteps coming up the steps and had to fight to keep her breathing slow and undetectable. There was more of these men! She was not safe yet! She did not hear the sound of voices, only the breathing of the soldier directly in front of her and the newcomer from behind. Then, the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed. Oh God! They were going to make sure she was dead!

"My lord...?" a male voice asked in ringing curiosity. The next sound Bryony heard was the sound of a sword being driven into human flesh and the death gurgle of a man as he fell to the floor.

She heard a sword drop to the floor and the strained sound of heavy, labored breathing. She dared not move just yet, although she was curious that one of the men had been killed and not herself. Arms lifted her off of the ground and she felt herself being clutched tightly, then rocked slowly, then she heard the most remarkable thing, "Bryony..?" a broken voice asked tentatively.

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she found herself staring up into the stricken and worried eyes of Guy. He exhaled with a rattling sigh of incredulity, his eyes growing wide as the woman he had presumed dead came back to life in his arms. He pushed back her hair with a shaky, gloved hand. "Has someone died?" she asked.

"No, thank God, I thought I lost you..." he pulled of his gloves, needing to feel her skin to assure himself of her warmth and life.

"Shame on you," Bryony said, "for thinking that only a few guards could kill me." She tried to sit up, but Guy held her in place.

"Don't move." he said roughly, "Where are you hurt?" he lightly touched the torn cloth of her nightshift.

"I am not hurt at all." Bryony said.

"But, the blood..." Guy's eyes narrowed,

"Is not mine..." Her eyes flickered wickedly as she looked at the massacred bodies around her.

"Then..."

"If I continued fighting I risked injuring my baby. I did the only thing I could have done. I played dead." The moment Bryony finished her explanation she was viciously shoved away from Guy's lap. He rose to his feet, anger in his eyes. "Guy?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"It was a trick?!" He fought to keep his voice just below a shout.

"I didn't know you were going to see it! It wasn't meant to fool you!" Bryony snapped as she also stood up.

"The Bryony I used to know would never have resorted to such a cowardly act." Guy retorted, humiliated and furious to have fallen for Bryony's trick.

"There is another side to me!" Bryony said, her voice a steel mallet to Guy's harsh words.

Guy was silenced by her statement. He inhaled deeply, his arms crossed as he stared at her. The flickering torch light played on the devilish light in his eyes. He looked as vicious as a demon in the darkness. Bryony stared directly into his hellish gaze as calmly as an angel. "I do not take pleasure in the death of others." she said, "and I have been responsible for several murders."

"Yes, but in war and battle. That is not murder." Guy snarled.

"I've killed the women and the children of the men responsible for the death of my family. I tortured them and made the husbands and the fathers watch. I will not kill anymore unless necessary." Bryony averted her eyes, stony and haunted as they recalled what they had seen.

Guy and Bryony stood opposite of one another in silence for a moment. The piece of ripped cloth had fallen over on the last of it's threads, exposing the underside of her breast all the way down to the top of her hip. Guy bridged the gap between them, taking off his own cloak and wrapping it about her to cover her. "I will walk with you back to your room." he said.

Bryony did not protest, but she did not utter a word to him either. Once, Guy tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. "Do you still get the nightmares?" Guy asked.

"No." Bryony stated.

"Bryony..."

"Sometimes, but they do not have the same power over me that they once had." Bryony said truthfully.

They reached the entrance to her chambers. Bryony wrenched upon the doors. Guy stood in the doorway unsure if he should enter or not. "Good night, Guy." Bryony said flatly.

He stared at her, appearing awkward in the dismissal. "Good night..." he nodded to her and turned to go. Suddenly he seemed to think better of his polite compliance. He turned around violently and kissed her harshly. Bryony let out a surprise yelp into the hard kiss. Guy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "You will send me away?"

"I am tired..." Bryony protested weakly as he kissed her again.

"No. You are shutting me out!" he said angrily, "You speak so easily with Marian, Vidar...even Robin Hood."

"What have I to say to them of that which you do not know?" Bryony said.

"_Liar!_" Guy released her, backed her up to the center of the room, slamming the door behind the both of them. "Always a liar! I saw you days ago speaking to Marian. Who is this Aksel? You will tell me the truth, now and we can start on the subject of whoever this man is."

Bryony had gone very white, "Aksel? I don't know what you are talking about. Perhaps you had misheard me?"

"If I did, then it should be no trouble on your part to tell me what you were really talking of." Guy crossed his arms staring her down.

"A minor thing...I don't know why it should matter so..." Bryony tried to breathe normally to give her voice her usual calm and serene tone.

Guy lunged at her, his hands going around her throat, "_Tell me who he is!_ Why do you do this?" He pressed her up against the wall and held her there for a moment before releasing her. "Why do you lie and turn away from me? You go to Marian, you go to _Hood_!" he said wildly, "Why not me? I could help you if you would let me. Stop being so afraid."

Bryony stood stiff and close to the wall, hardly moving from the position Guy had placed her in. She took shaky breaths as he stared at her; angered and outraged. He seemed to take notice of her frightened appearance and he wrapped an arm about her waist and brought her away from the wall and against him. "Bryony..." he said in a softer tone. "It is so simple; just speak to me." He could hear the muffled protests and whimpers as he pressed her against his chest. "Don't be afraid." he kissed her forehead.

"What if I told you I do not want to speak of it?" Bryony said quietly.

"That is not an option. I want the truth from your words." Guy said.

"I could speak of other things." Bryony said fervently, "of anything else!"

"The more you stall the more suspicious I become." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me who this Aksel is. You spoke so easily of him with Marian. It should not be so hard with me." He smoothed her hair.

"He is a child...just a child." Bryony said very fast.

"A child?" Guy chuckled, shifting Bryony in his arms so that he might look at her. "Is that all? There now was that so difficult?" he paused when he saw the stricken look in her eyes. "Bryony? That is all, isn't it?"

"He is our child." Bryony whispered brokenly.

"Pardon?" he released her.

"Oh, Guy, I..."

"You have a son? But...you said 'our'..." he clutched her shoulders, his eyes boring into her own, "Why would you say 'our child' Bryony? Why would you say that?!"

"Because it is the truth..." Bryony said looking down to the floor miserably.

Suddenly she was swept off of her feet and spun about wildly. "Bryony! Bryony! This is the truth? A child? _Our_child?! Why did you not tell me before?!" he kissed her again and again. "What a secret to conceal from me! How is he? Does he look like me?! Bryony, this is true? A son! I have a son!" He carried her over towards the bed and laid her down on it gently. "Bryony, my Bryony..." he knelt at the bedside kissing and caressing her. "You were going to keep this secret until I came back to Norway with you so that I might see him myself, weren't you? No wonder you wanted me to come back with you so much!" There was such a fervor in his voice and manner. Such shocked happiness he could barely speak properly.

Bryony stared up at him. She swore she had never seen him look at her in such a way before. She couldn't contain it anymore a single tear trailed down her face. "Bryony?" Guy wiped the tear away gently, "Are you worried because I can not claim him as my own. I know...I know...but he _is_ mine! Bryony, he is our child!" He kissed her softly.

She wailed into the kiss and pushed him away from her, she rolled over towards the wall and shook as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Bryony?" he tried to turn her back around.

"Stop..." she said faintly, "I do not deserve this."

"You are the mother of my child." he said so gently Bryony had to bite her lip to stop from crying out. He managed to roll her back over, "You deserve _more_ than this." he kissed her.

"Fool!" She pushed him away again and sat up. "I am not the mother of your child! I am the mother of a dead son!"

"What...?" Guy asked quietly, the warm light leaving his eyes.

"Aksel is dead! He died of the fever...nearly four months ago..." Bryony said, wide eyed. "That is why I never told you. Marian found out through accident and circumstance...I never wanted anyone to know."

"I do not understand." Guy said.

"What is to understand?!" Bryony roared at him, clutching the collar of his coat. "I have failed you! I let our son die!"

Guy seemed frozen as Bryony shook him, her eyes were watery with unshed tears. He placed a hand upon her cheek. "You must despise me..." she said in a guttural voice.

"Despise you?" he said, shocked.

She let him go, "Leave me..." she said breathlessly, "I don't have to bare witness to your hate."

"Hate?" Guy repeated. He placed a hand upon hers, "Bryony I..."

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, "and please do not look at me so...how can you?"

He moved his hand away, confused at how to comfort her when she became so cold and hardened, "I do not hate you..."

"Then it is pity first..." Bryony spat.

"Listen to me..." Guy reached for her again.

She slapped him hard across the face. "I said don't touch me! I don't deserve your kindness or your pity! My son is dead and it is my fault! Nothing you could say can bring him back to me! No amount of love is going to take this grief from me. Don't try to share it, Guy, you never even knew him!"

Guy rose to his feet, a hand over his cheek where he had been slapped. "You are right." he said in a growl, "I did not know him, but if you had told me of him the moment you returned to Nottingham I might have tried! You chose to keep this to yourself, you had no right to conceal my son's existence from me, or his death! I do not hate or despise you, but I can hate what you have done."

Bryony looked up at him like a beaten dog would her master, "Mothers are not meant to bury their sons..." she said, her face contorted in sorrow, but she withheld her tears and the lines on her brow smoothed again.

"If you are going to cry get on with it and do not stare at me like a pitiful waif of a woman." Guy snapped.

Bryony looked away from him. "Leave me..."

Leave her? This creature that was so full of sorrow she looked like a river about to overflow? He did not want to leave her. He noticed the flush in her cheeks and the tightness in her jaw. She wanted to cry. Then why wouldn't she? "Cry Bryony, or you will break in two." he said.

This seemed to have the opposite effect. She gave a humiliated gasp and tried to swipe at him again with her clenched fists. "You think I am a weak, pathetic creature? You belittle and mock me!"

"No." Guy knelt in front of her, "That is not what I meant. I..." he tried to wrap her in his arms, but Bryony pushed him away.

"What do I have to say for you to hear me? I said don't touch me!" Bryony shuddered.

"Let me help you, Bryony." Guy hushed her.

"I do not _want_ your help! I want my son. I don't suppose you could bring him back to life for me, Gisborne?!" Bryony screeched.

"Aksel is not here, but I am." Guy caught her by the shoulders and struggled with her as she fought him.

"Let me go." Bryony demanded.

"No."

"I do not want your help, I don't need your comfort. I don't _want you!_" Bryony once again shoved him away, this time he overbalanced and fell to the floor.

He lay on the floor for a moment, "I can see that." He rose to his feet, "Forgive me for assuming such a thing."

Bryony did not look at him, she hugged herself and gazed intently in the direction of the opposite wall. Anger and grief flickered in her eyes.

"Bryony." Guy called softly as he opened the door.

"What?" Bryony growled, seeming to remember she was still in possession of his cloak, she removed it as if to hand it to him.

"No, keep it for the night." he said quickly, "Bryony," he returned to what he had meant to tell her. He shook his head suddenly, as if he couldn't voice what he had wanted to tell her. "Nothing." He looked disappointed and frustrated with himself. He left the room. He exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall for a moment. She was still the mother of his child, he had wanted to tell her; his precious one. He had wanted to tell her how much it hurt him that she should fear him and think he could hate and despise her. He moved off down the hall. No matter what he did for her she would always feel this way. He would always be shut out of her secrets. She would never let him look after her. Truly, this hurt him more than the knowledge that he had lost a son. It was the fact that Bryony hadn't told him in the first place which cut him.

Why didn't she let him watch over her? Her pain was his, didn't she know this by now? Still she had fought him like a wild animal, spitting and raging every time he offered her comfort. He had left her alone. She had so much sadness in her and still she did not want him His cheek still stung from where Bryony had slapped him. He reached his own room and shut the door behind him. He could feel where she had grabbed him by the collar of his coat and shook him; where her hands had tugged and scratched out at him. He pulled off the coat violently and threw it to the floor as if it had been contaminated with some fatal disease. Too exhausted to change into any form of nightclothes he merely slipped off his boots and collapsed onto the bed. It was cold, and sleepily he wondered if Bryony was cold too, but he couldn't keep her warm now; she did not want him.

* * *

**There is an inverse relationship between angst and writer enjoyment. I like writing angst. Reading it; however, is quite sad. But do get used to it. It's good for you, I swear. :)**

**REVIEW! My readers, share the love. **


	16. The Pivotal Turn

I enjoyed this chapter, and the chapter following it. Originally I had them combined, but it was way too long, so I split them up. Let me just say this about it; if I could have added another genre to this story it would have been tragedy. :)

* * *

XVI

The Pivotal Turn

She walked into the sunlight, more exhausted than last night. The warmth of midmorning gave her chills as she made her way to more secluded spot on the Castle Grounds, close to the barracks and the parade grounds nearby. Sheltered by the shade of a lone tree shadow and light speckled her face.

She unsheathed her light weight, silver sword. She relished the sound of the blade singing it's freedom. She gave it a twirl, letting the weapon hum in the morning air and enjoy its release from its leather prison. To her ears, there could be no sweeter sound in the whole world.

She turned to face the trunk of the tree opposite her. She brought her right leg back in a fighting stance and brought the sword up to imitate a defensive move. She swung down, right, left in quick succession before bringing the sword back and starting the drill again. She repeated this a few more times before moving on to a more complex routine.

She lost herself in the exercise. As a swordswoman it was imperative she keep her reflexes sharp and her form precise. The sword sung in her hand and she moved it as natural as any other living being would breathe in and out. Focused and clear, she let her body continue with the drill while her mind drifted off.

She was about to bring her sword back around to come slashing upwards at some invisible opponent when another blade caught her by surprise. She blinked and scowled at whoever had the daring to interrupt her moment of solitude. Guy lowered his sword and stared down with much the same expression at the woman looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bryony grunted, likewise lowering her blade.

"I saw you come down here and I followed you." Guy shrugged.

"When I want to be spied on I will kindly give you permission." Bryony said snappishly.

"I wasn't spying on you, I thought I would join you." Guy remarked.

She raised an eyebrow and shot him a look which was obviously supposed to hint that she had wanted to be left completely alone. Guy knew it, but he chose to ignore it. Bryony let out her breathe in a huff. "Fine," she remarked, taking up her stance again, "but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Guy smirked as he followed suit. Bryony lunged at him without warning, giving him just enough time to block the attack. She swung at him again, never giving him a chance to take stock of her next move. She was silent and her jaw was set tight in concentration. Her eyes icy as she brought her sword down upon him, fully aware she was on the offense and she had hardly needed to raise her sword once to defend.

This had an air of familiarity about it; bringing back memories of evenings at Locksley when the had clashed like this many times before. A smile, almost of a smirk began to inch along Bryony's lips. The blows kept coming, but she found a rhythm now. It was almost instinctual; they knew one another's movements so well neither was able to get an upper hand. Bryony nearly backed Guy into a corner and let out a small laugh of triumph. He shoved her backwards, taking her by surprise and she came at him again stronger for revenge. "You've gotten better." She mocked.

"So have you." he retorted just before he disarmed her, "but not enough."

She retrieved her weapon and sheathed it, turning back to him with something of a smile on her face; panting and a bit disheveled.

He was smirking at her. He sheathed his own sword and stood, crossing his arms as he stared down at her. Suddenly, Bryony's smile seemed to vanish. "Are we finished?" she asked, "I will go..."

"Do not." Guy warned, "You can not run from me."

"Then I will walk." Bryony said, her eyes quickly hardening.

Immediately, Guy's sword was out again and he was blocking her path of escape. "Stay" he ordered in a tone that was not to be argued with.

"Do you not understand my shame? It was better when you did not know of our son. I can hardly look at you without knowing how I have failed." Bryony growled.

"So it is a women's fragility then?" Guy retorted, wanting to arouse her ire purposefully.

"Do not mock me, Guy! This is not your burden to bare!" Bryony snapped at him.

"Now there is an excuse I have heard repeated countless times." Guy remarked, sheathing his sword.

"You have been surrounded by many _fragile_ women then?" Bryony whipped his insult back around to him.

"Sit down." Guy stated suddenly.

"What?"

He backed her against a stone bench underneath the tree. She landed with a light bump atop the bench. Her mouth curled in half a snarl as she crossed her arms in indignation. She watched as he paced slightly before her, his hands clenched tight to his sides. Tension surrounded him like smoldering fire, he seemed to burn the ground he walked upon. He opened his mouth as if to say something to her, but closed it as he could not find the correct words. He continued in this sullen manner for a few moments. "My mother lost a child when she gave birth to twins. One died shortly after he was born, while I lived."

Bryony was nearly jolted out of her seat. Nothing could have prepared her for something like that. "Guy.." she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

He shook his head, gesturing for her to be silent as he spoke. "My mother never let me forget that I had lived while my brother died. After all, it would have been better if both of us had died, then she would never have to look at me and remember my brother. At times I do not think she was quite sane. She once said to me I was born to be a killer, I had come into this world murdering my brother." He had a cold, cruel smirk upon his face as he recalled the memory, "Then there were times when she seemed to remember what had happened and who I was and she would could be very gentle. She told me these things were not my burden to bare. She would rage the next minute, send me away and shun my father from her company. So, Bryony, go on and tell me again how this is not _my _burden to bare?" He snapped at her viciously, like a wolf. His eyes animal like in their anger and bitterness.

Bryony sat quite still upon the bench, her hand still over her mouth and her eyes wide. Guy had never spoken to her of his past and she had been ill-prepared to hear such a story. She managed to recompose herself; how she did not know, for she felt very much like an automaton at that moment. Somehow she managed to move over towards him and wrap him in her arms. She wanted to say something, she was desperate to find some words to break the stillness, but she was incapable of such thought. She remained holding him quietly. The images he had given her were not through playing havoc upon her mind yet. She stroked his hair with one hand while the other clutched his shoulder. She thought she knew everything there was to know about Guy, but now she realized she was only beginning to understand. It was hard to imagine that this man was once a young child. How could a mother shun her own son? She kissed his cheek. He had done so much to try and help her; to take away the nightmares of her childhood. She had done nothing for him. She would never forgive herself for her ignorance in the matter.

"You should have told me..." she pressed her forehead against his, "Why didn't you...how could you not have?"

She felt his hands upon her back. "_You_ should have told me of Aksel." his voice was still harsh in his throat, and his eyes hard.

Bryony was shamed into silence, she moved away from him. "It was impossible. If I had my way I would never have told you!"

"I know. You would have died with this secret still hanging around you; while your dear husband continued to a mourn a son he never had!" Guy spat. Just as the anger in eyes had begun to dim she managed to flare it back up again to full force.

"Oh so is that what this is really about, Guy?" Bryony shouted. "My husband bore no love for my child! He found him inadequate and desired assurance of an heir. As his wife it was my duty to _preform_ such necessary tasks as to create just that." She flaunted her rounded belly. "There now, your jealousy no longer has any validity."

The look in his Guy's eyes was so terribly frightening Bryony actually cringed away from it. His hands clenched and his chest heaved. At first, Bryony thought he might actually hit her for her words, and that she had finally gone so far as to merit the same treatment he usually gave every other living being. "_I WILL KILL HIM!_" The words roared out of his mouth like an angry lion challenging another.

"What...?" Bryony blinked open her tightly shut eyelids at the sound of his shout. It had not been anywhere near what she had been expecting.

Guy stormed over to her and for an instant Bryony wanted to run in the opposite direction. He caught her up in his arms, holding her shoulders so tightly it hurt. "He has forced you, hasn't he?!" he looked her up and down as if checking for physical injuries.

"I am his wife!" Bryony babbled out, "It is not force, it is expected."

"Expected? _EXPECTED?!_ He has hurt you hasn't he?! Hasn't he?!" Guy shouted down her ears.

"My, goodness Guy, from your indignation one would assume you were the husband and mine the other man." Bryony said calmly staring down the fury before her.

"By that ring on your finger you confess to the entire world that _I_ _am_ your husband!" Guy charged, shaking her.

"But you are not." Bryony snapped cutting of his rampage. "You are not my husband, I am not your wife. You can not kill my husband because it is not your place. I must provide my kingdom with an heir and forced or not it must occur."

"Since when is it not my place to assure your safety?" Guy shouted at her.

"I am safe!" Bryony finally roared back. She shook her head, "I do not want to fight." She embraced him, "Please..."

He sighed, smoothing back her braided hair. Bryony looked up at him, a rueful smile upon her face. "You are a good man, Guy." she kissed him, "Yet still I wonder how you can not slap me for my hardheadedness."

"There I times when I wonder the same thing." He stroked her cheek with a gloved hand. "Do you mean what you say? Are you safe?"

"I do." She caught the doubtful look in Guy's eyes and sighed, "I _am_, and I will be doubly so _when_ you return with me." With another kiss she broke apart from him.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked as Bryony began walking away.

"I promised Marian I would go riding with her. I will be back soon." Bryony grinned as she headed off to the stables. She ducked around the corner and covered her mouth with her hand as sobs tore through her body. Whatever she told Guy it was not the truth. She was not fine, and even as a Queen she was not safe from the forced demands of her consort.

The storm only lasted a minute before Bryony righted herself on her feet, wiped her eyes which had only just begun to wet with tears, and headed toward the stable. Marian was not waiting for her there, nor had Bryony been expecting to meet her. She rode out from Nottingham to Sherwood Forest. She had some friends who were expecting her.

* * *

An arrow tore through the quiet of the forest. A horse reared up, neighing its fright at the sudden attack. The rider fought to steady the creature and eventually won out. "Robin Hood, you hell-born son of a dog, are you _trying_ to kill me?!" The rider spat in indignation.

Laughter greeted the exclamation and a man stepped out onto the rode swinging his bow, a friendly look in his eyes. "My apologies, in these wary times I had to be sure you were not someone of less savory character."

Bryony dismounted, tied the reigns about the trunk of a tree and approached Robin, slamming her fist against his chest. "You are not sorry."

"Ow! And I mean that, ow...was that really necessary?" Robin remarked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Was it necessary to shoot me with an arrow?" Bryony retorted.

"I missed didn't I?" Robin remarked cheekily.

Bryony merely stared at him before shoving him aside. "Now you owe me good news."

"Best news in the kingdom, in fact!" Robin said, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the camp.

"Now I am intrigued." Bryony said, barely the words were spoken when she was bombarded by the rest of the gang. She was surprised to see Marian standing with the others as well. She smiled at the woman and was pleased to see it returned. Everyone was talking at once, "One at a time, I beg you!" Bryony laughed.

"Look for yourself!" Will exclaimed gesturing to a blanket which seemed to be covering a mighty stock pile of stolen items.

Bryony exchanged wary looks with Will and Robin before she made her way over to the pile. She removed the blanket and knelt down to examine the many chests she had uncovered. She opened one and dug her hand inside, letting the coins fall from her hands as she felt the contents of the gangs hard work. She closed the chest and stood up slowly and very calmly asked. "How much does this add up to?"

"I do not know." Djaq said with a concealed smile, "But the last time I managed to count it was in the area of...150,000 marks."

Bryony burst into laughter and swept her friend up in an embrace, "150,000 marks she says!" The rest of the gang was also in a state of celebration. Congratulations were exchanged all around and even Marian and Bryony found themselves hugging and clapping one another on the back in a job well done. "Now," Robin remarked to Bryony as the excitement died down, "the question remains how to transport this money to the Castle."

"I may have a solution for that!" Bryony said, "but you must trust me and listen to me before you judge."

"Something tells me it is a solution I will not agree with." Robin said crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree.

"Guy has...he has agreed to help me..." Bryony stammered.

"Has he?" Robin nodded his head.

"Well in not so many words, but let us say I have offered him something beyond which the Sheriff ever could!" Bryony stamped her foot on the ground. "I would not bring him to the camp, but I could let Vidar watch the money and send for Guy to help me move it to the Castle. You see, if he helps me your King Richard may see fit to reward him, as I have agreed to...reward him as well...he will not even know it has anything to do with you or the rest of the gang." Bryony explained. "So..." she waited for Robin's reaction to her improvised plan.

"Bryony, sit down." Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I have heard that before, it never heralds anything good. I will stand." Bryony retorted.

Robin took Bryony kindly by the arm and led her further from the rest of the gang, where they could speak in private. "Your plan is flawed in one aspect. The King will never seek to reward Guy, no matter what he does for you." Robin whispered.

"I do not understand..." Bryony's brow furrowed.

"Bryony..." Robin stared at Bryony, almost pleading her to take the meaning from his unspoken words so that he would not have to say anything more on the matter, "I know you have...I know you have _feelings_ for Gisborne..." it still rankled him to say it, "But he is not the man you think he is."

Bryony stared at Robin silently, confusion knitting her face. Robin sighed, "Are you sure you will not sit down?"

"I am sure!" Bryony said in a strangled voice, now truly wary.

"Bryony, when I was in the Holy Land my camp came under attack. It was sudden and unexpected, all of the soldiers had been sleeping and the watch gave us no warning. I heard the sounds of battle and I went out to join it. One of the attackers went to the King's tent...I managed to stop him before he killed the King, and in doing so I marked the man for life, a cut across his arm."

"What has this to do with..." Bryony interrupted.

"The attackers were not Saracen. They were English." Robin finished.

"And?" Bryony whispered, not at all sure she was going to like the rest of what Robin had to say.

"The man who had tried to kill the king...it was Gisborne." Robin said.

"I do not believe you." Bryony exhaled derisively, "Besides, there is no cut upon his arm."

"That is because the Sheriff burned it off with liquid fire." Robin retorted.

Bryony's eyes went wide as she recalled the burn mark on Guy's arm. "No."

"Bryony, I did not want to..."

"_DO NOT SPEAK!_" Bryony ran a hand through her hair as she backed away from him. "I do not believe you! You hate Guy, why should you not frame him for a crime he did not...he could not..."

"He has and he will gladly do it again if the Sheriff commands it." Robin said.

"That is not true! That is not true!" Bryony shook her head. How could this be? Guy was not a traitor! He would not kill a King for his own personal gain, or would he? No! Because that would make him just like the men who had murdered her family! He would not do such a thing. He could not be such a man!

"Now do you see why I wanted you to keep away from him? I knew it would come to this...Bryony I am sorry..." Robin tried to reach for her to give her some comfort for her confusion.

"No...no...he's not a traitor!" Bryony wailed flailing away from Robin.

"Bryony, for the love of heaven, please _sit down!_"

Finally she did so, shaking and looking about in shock and confusion. Robin knelt before her. "It is time you knew the truth about Guy of Gisborne..."

* * *

**And thus did the remaining hell break loose.**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! I can still do far worse. You shouldn't doubt that by now. :) **

**Review; show some love. **


	17. The Truth and Its Cost

I told you to expect only tragedy out of this. Sorry if this getting too dark and angsty, people.

* * *

XVII

The Truth and Its Cost

Bryony sat nestled against the trunk of the tree. It hurt to breathe, to think. Who she was, the life she had been foolishly living all seemed to have fallen out from under her. Who was Bryony? A foolish, silly, young thing who had been bewildered and seduced by a traitor and a liar and what of this traitor? She had loved him, no she had loved who she thought he had been. Now...now she did not know.

"Bryony? Bryony, please say something..." Robin had been sitting across from her for a good long while, even after he had ceased talking.

She had been well through the explanation of Guy's traitorous act. She had even stomached the story Robin told her of Guy murdering a boy's father right in front of him, but when it came to Annie and Seth she nearly wretched. He had abandoned his own son? Would have gladly seen him rot away in the forest, no doubt. How...when he had been so gentle with her when she had told him of Aksel. Oh, Aksel! What would he have done to her boy, Bryony thought? That she could even think of Guy harming Aksel was enough to make her violently ill.

But the worst came when Robin reluctantly informed her of what Guy had said the last time they had fought. The humiliating context in which she was described was enough to freeze her soul. The men who had so abused her before used to brag about their exploits with her. They would discuss openly that she was even grateful for the experience. To hear of the same words spoken by Guy broke her heart. And after that very same fight she had thought to stay with him and tend his wounds! Thinking back on it she would have rather driven the arrow further into his hand instead of bandaging the wound.

Her dead eyes finally found Robin's. "I need to go back to the Castle." She spoke like a woman in a trance. She stood up, but she felt as if she was outside of her own body. "Yes, I need to get back...I said I would not be long..."

"Marian will go with you." Robin insisted.

"No!" Bryony roared, "No..." she said much quieter now, "That will not be necessary, you see I am more than capable of finding my own way back." She smiled.

"Bryony..." Robin said, seeing her go unsteady on her feet.

"No, not Bryony..." She remarked, "She never existed, you see...and if she did she is dead. It is Hjördís, you know. It really has only ever been Hjördís." She staggered back into the camp and then away towards where she had left her horse, as silent as a ghost.

The gang stared at the spectre which had taken the place of their laughing, smiling friend they had seen minutes before. Djaq caught Bryony by the arm, "What is wrong?" she asked carefully and quietly.

Bryony stared at her friend for a while, the only sound coming from her breathing which was sharp and slow, like a wounded animal's or one waiting to run for the hunter's arrow. "Nothing, my friend, nothing is wrong." Bryony patted Djaq's hand and removed her fingers from gripping her arm. She backed up, "What could be wrong?" she smiled, "We have accomplished all that we have wanted!" she gave a laugh, a strained, choking sound.

Will pulled Djaq away from Bryony, staring at the woman like he would a madman. All eyes were confused as Bryony staggered her way out of the camp, laughing. Marian approached Robin as he came from behind the staggering woman. "What has happened?" she asked, seeing the guilt in his eyes.

"I killed her, Marian." He whispered very quietly, "I think I killed Bryony..."

* * *

She rode back into the Castle, the command to raise the portcullis had fallen on her deaf ears and she rode straight forward as it was raised, she could hardly have cared less if she had crashed into the gate, or if somehow it had fallen on top of her, crushing her to death. She would have preferred that. She felt ill, she placed a hand over her belly as her insides churned. She felt the same fainting sensation she had when she had first visited Locksley upon her return. Roaring darkness entered her vision, but somehow she managed to shake it away before she could fall from her horse. She blinked her eyes open and felt herself sliding from her saddle she centered herself before dismounting and handing the horse to one of the stable lads. Every step she took jarred her and pained her. Her balance was thrown and she was shaken with every slight move. The world had altered before her vision, hurling her into a kaleidescope of nightmares. She climbed the Castle steps. As she reached for the door it opened before her and a man emerged, a man a mere hour or so ago she would have rejoiced upon seeing and gladly thrown her arms about. Now she felt as if she really would be ill, her entire body reeled at the sight of him.

"Bryony, back again already? I did not expect it to be quite so soon." Guy smirked, and looked as if he wanted to take her by the arm and bring her into the Castle with him.

She shrugged away his arm with a sickly shudder. "What is the matter?" Guy asked, "You look pale..." he touched her cheek. When he saw her sway on her feet and look away from him his eyes narrowed in concern, and partial fear. "You are ill." he stated and without waiting for her protests he lifted the woman into his arms. "I will take you to your room."

Surprisingly, Bryony did not utter a sound. She rested against him, her eyes still blank and dead. Her hands clutched the collar of his coat, the leather rubbing between her fingers. Yet this was a lie. This kindness he showed her, only to better his position, not for any amount of love. This warmth she felt from being against him, only from the heavy coat and cloak he wore, not from anything internal. She sighed and buried herself against him. She didn't want to think anymore. She liked being fooled by him, at least his deceptions had been by the way of love and gentleness, not harsh abuse or pain.

Guy took this action as a sign she was worsening. He hushed her as he walked towards her room. Admonishing her somewhat sarcastically for taking risks when she knew full well she was susceptible to take ill. He continued talking to her in this way until Bryony raised up a hand and pressed a finger to his lips. He kissed it before she let her hand drop back down.

He entered her room and was about to lay her down upon her bed when a thin voice spoke out finally. "Don't." she warned, "If you let me go I will be forced to hate you." While being in his arms there was no need to talk, once he set her down she would have to confront him.

He chuckled, thinking her being sarcastic. "I will stay with you then as a compromise." he laid her down on the bed gently.

It was impossible, she thought as she stared up at Guy. How could she be in love with this man and still feel the fiery beginnings of hatred towards him? She gave a sigh and slowly raised herself up, "Lie down." Guy insisted, placing a hand upon her shoulder to ease her back down onto the bed.

"Don't touch me." Her voice came quietly, like fire from the underground it melted the ice in her eyes to reveal the flame underneath. She shoved his hand away from her and sat up fully. Her chest heaved as she breathed in fast and heavy. Her hands trembled as they clutched the edge of the bed. "Don't you ever touch me again." Her voice shook as she said the words.

"Bryony, if you are still angry over last night I have already told you that I am sorry." Guy sat on the bed beside her. He made no move to touch her, having already learned from last night that she would stop listening to him if he ignored her words.

She laughed maliciously, "Last night? Do you know, Gisborne, now that I have been able to think hard on it, I am almost glad Aksel is dead."

"How could you say that?!" Guy shouted in shock. Not only was the statement cruel in itself it was also hatefully said. Yes, he could just see the feral rage brimming in Bryony's eyes. She looked almost mad.

"I would never have wanted him to live with the shame of knowing his father was a traitor." She stared him down, not blinking. She even gave a wolfish smile as Guy finally realized what she had been insinuating. He reached for her wildly, but she flew off of the bed and backed far away from him.

"You were with Robin Hood, weren't you?!" He accused her, "What did he tell you?!" He backed her against the wall, his eyes wide in anger and panic.

"Nothing less than the the truth. Which is more than you have ever given me. " Bryony said. "I find that I hardly know you, Gisborne."

Guy lowered his head. "I knew I could not keep it from you...but, Bryony, you must listen to me. It was so long ago, things are different now!"

"And you are a better man now?" Bryony asked calmly.

"I would not go so far as to say that, but things have changed. I have changed. With you I..."

Laughter interrupted him. Cruel, mocking laughter which caused Guy to take a step back from Bryony. Then the laughter stopped suddenly, "Men like you can never change." Biting contempt was in her voice. "Your crimes are more numerous than I had previously imagined. What of Annie or Seth, my love? You remember your dear son I am sure? And..." she grabbed him and tore the glove from his hand. "Robin told me of how this little injury came about." She held up his hand with the still healing scar from the arrow wound.

"Those words were spoken in anger, I..."

"Your affections towards me are so little then that at the slightest aggravation you can forget all you feel for me to degrade and humiliate me?! Lesser men than you have done the same." Bryony released his hand.

When he did not answer her immediately she lashed out at him. "Explain it to me, Gisborne! Explain why you would say such things about me! I do not understand!" Finally there was a sob in her voice to break through the hardness and cruelty.

Guy could see she was closing inwards on her self, her shoulders were hunched and her arms tight against her side as she hugged herself. He had never known before what his anger could do. He never imagined hurting her in this way. He took Bryony in his arms, he waited for her to pull away, but nothing came of it. He held her tightly. "I can not. I can not explain it Bryony, and for that I am sorry." And he was, more than anything ever in his life. He hoped she knew this; he would do anything to regain her trust again. "I am sorry." he repeated.

"I hate you." The blunt statement felt like a hammer to his chest. He released Bryony in shock, only to see the truth of her words in her eyes.

"No, you do not mean that." He said quietly.

She lashed out at him, hitting his chest furiously. Repeating the horrible words previously spoken. She tried not to look at him, but whether this was out of fear of seeing the pain in his eyes or betraying her own brokenness for saying it was unclear to her.

"Bryony, please..." He tried to stop her from raining down punch after punch. "Listen to me."

"Like you listened to me when you beat me to the ground the day you thought I had betrayed you?!" Bryony yelled, "Well, things have already been explained, but not by you!" She finally did stop hitting him, "Damn you to hell, Gisborne. I hope you are condemned to the most horrible of punishments. I wish I had never known you, it sickens me when I think of what I let you do to me! Touch me, lie with me; no better than the men who I have known all my life, and now I really do mean it, Gisborne! If God shows you mercy it will be a pity, for you shall find none from me again! I hate you!" She looked positively wild in her curses. She wanted to rip him to pieces, kill him where he stood. A flash of pain seemed to explode throughout her entire body. She pushed him aside as she ran from the room. She needed to get out, to escape him. She had meant what she said. She hated him. The man had saved her life once. She thought she knew him, she thought she had understood something about him that no one else did. When all along he was merely acting a part for her. Was it to use her? For her power, her money, her influence? How could that be, when he had loved her before he knew of her heritage or family? A yowl like an angered cat tore through her as she shook her head wildly, her hands pulling at her hair. What was it then? If he loved her he had not betrayed her, but she could not love a man who could kill his own King. Even if she forgave him and stayed with him, it would never be the same, not anymore. How could she trust him after everything she knew now? A man who could kill his King, and his own son!

Another flash of pain interrupted her thoughts. It knocked the breath from her lungs. She stumbled forward a pace or two before rushing darkness filled her head and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Guy stared after her, frozen momentarily to the center of the room. He felt the bruises already forming from where Bryony had punched him, but nothing could compare to the injuries left by her harsh words. She had meant them hadn't she? She hated him, just as he knew she would if she had ever been told.

He staggered from the room as if in a daze, then turning he saw the most horrific sight before him. Bryony was lying in a collapsed heap upon the stone floor. He stared at her still and oddly sprawled out form. "_Bryony?!_" He ran to her and knelt beside her. For a moment he expected her to blink awake. That she had played yet another trick on him to get him to come to her, just like that night he thought the guard had killed her. He stared her up and down and noticed that blood was pooling out from between her legs and already the hem of her dress was stained bright crimson. For a moment he thought as though he had killed her. He touched her cheek lightly and gave a stammering gasp. She was cold. His mind went blank as he tried to comprehend what to do. "Wake up..." He whispered to her. He shook her, but she remained limp in his grasp. He gathered the woman in his arms. Yes, wake up and say it has all been a trick, a test of some sort! Let her not die hating him! _Think Gisborne, think!_ He rose to his feet, Bryony still in his arms. What could he do? Send for a physician? No, he could not. Any physician would surely inform the Sheriff of Bryony's condition and no doubt he would find good use in that. It would be easy to kill a woman already incapacitated, but then she would die if he did not help her.

It was the neighing of a horse which caught his attention first. He peered down through the archway and saw Marian riding into the Castle. "Marian!" He roared down to her.

She looked up at his stricken figure in surprise as she dismounted. "Up here! Now!" He disappeared, leaving the confused woman to her thoughts. He reentered Bryony's room, laying the woman down upon the bed. She was as pale as a ghost and colder still. "No, Bryony, wake up." He shook her roughly. "Wake up you miserable, whoring, damnable, woman!" He shook her again.

"What is going on?" A breathless Marian stood in the doorway. She was clutching at her chest as she sucked in great amounts of air. She looked as if she had taken the entire two flights of staircases at a run.

Guy turned, "It is Bryony." he moved aside so that she might see, "She won't wake up." He said, dazed.

"Lord help me!" Marian whispered as she hurried to approach. The blood caught her attention first. Her baby! So much blood could not be good. She knew nothing on how to aid the woman, but she did know how to control the bleeding. Immediately she began balling up coverlets and pressing them in between the woman's legs to halt the bleeding,

"What can I do?" Guy demanded.

Thinking quickly Marian said, "Djaq. She is a healer, bring her here she will know what is to be done."

"An outlaw?!" Guy roared in anger.

"And Bryony's best chance. I do not know how to help her, she will only continue to bleed!" Marian said, watching as the cloth was rapidly turning red.

"I will not go to Robin Hood." Guy swore.

"Then Bryony will die." Marian said stone faced. If a rivalry would stop him from saving Bryony's life, then she had misjudged his feelings for the woman.

Guy paused, scowling, looking to Bryony's death-like features and then to the floor again. "Go, if you will!" Marian snapped. Her head was already whirling with how Bryony had even managed to get into such a state, but this was not the time for questions this was a time for actions.

"Robin will not help." Guy growled stubbornly. It was not that. The outlaw was the reason for Bryony's hatred for him. He turned her against him! He was the reason she was so ill now. He could not ask that man for help. There must be some other way.

"He will if it is her life in danger." Marian said then added quickly to avoid any suspicion, "I know that she was once a part of his gang." _Go for help, damn you!_

"Then you go, and I will stay with her." Guy said.

"I fear what ails her is far more delicate than anything you could do for her if you stay." Marian scoffed.

"I can not leave her!" He finally admitted. No he could not. What if she was dying? What if she never did wake up and he was not there? He could not leave her like this.

Marian looked at him fully and was able to finally read the flashing light of fear in his eyes. "If you stay she will die, if you go now you will save her life." She could see he was afraid of leaving her and not being there if she should indeed die. Panic, rage, and guilt wore heavy in his expression. There was nothing which could be done for him now though. "Go!"

Before he left, Guy leaned in, stroking back Bryony's hair gently. He no longer cared that Marian was in the room baring witness to this display. He kissed Bryony softly, her lips were cold and it was as if she was already dead. "If you live," he whispered in the woman's ear, "I will not care if you hate me...but only do not die." His hand caressed her cheek before he was able to pull himself away from her. Marian avoided staring slack jawed at such a sight by exchanging cloths as the other one was already so soaked with blood her own hand was becoming stained red.

Guy ran from the room. Bryony gave a great groan and stirred her eyes blinking awake only for a moment. "Guy?" she called out.

"He has gone away." Marian said soothingly, "he will be back."

She sighed and fell back against the pillows, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. She repeated his name in a muttered delusion. It was as if she had no concept of where she was or what had occurred before. Marian continued to hush her, "He will be back, Bryony I promise; hush now, he will be back."

"He will not be back..." She muttered, her head rolling back and forth against the pillow. "He can never come back..."

"You must not say such things." Marian said forcing a smile to her lips as two bleary eyes found hers for a moment.

"I should have listened to you." Bryony sighed, "You were trying to protect me...you all were...I should have listened to you so long ago..."

"No, Bryony!" Marian snapped suddenly. "No, I was wrong."

Bryony shook her head, shuddered as her body contracted and the blood continued to flow, and went still. "Bryony?!" Marian shouted. "Do you hear me, I said I was wrong! Bryony?!" But Bryony was beyond hearing her. Marian looked to the door in panic and back to Bryony. "Oh, hurry, Guy" she whispered as if in prayer, "Please hurry..."

* * *

**I see you all reading this...you think you are all so sneaky! Don't be shy. Review, mah readers! :)  
**


End file.
